Fifty Shades of Mills
by SQSarah12
Summary: A Swan Queen take on the greatly popular Fifty Shades of Grey. Heehee! Mild to moderate BDSM scenes within. if you dont like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I had this crazy idea about doing a Swan Queen version of Fifty Shades of Grey but was unsure if I wanted to do however after yesterday's Swan Queen overload and the release of certain pictures my overflowing cup of inspiration has gotten the better of me. So sit back and enjoy…**

Fifty Shades of Mills

Chapter 1

It has not been my damn week. First Abigail falling ill and damning me to this ordeal and now my damned hair will not behave no matter how much I try and get it under control with my brush. I roll my eyes as I catch a glimpse at the pale, blonde haired girl with blue-green eyes staring at me trying, and failing, to control my hair, my only option is tie my hair up in a ponytail in hope that it makes me look semi-presentable and professional.

Abigail Nolan is my roommate and she has chosen, today of all days, to surrender to the flu that she had been fighting over all week. Therefore she could not attend the interview that she had arranged to so do with some big bucks industrialist that I have never heard of, for the student newspaper. So I have been volunteered or should that be forced into taking the interview for her when I should be cramming for my finals, attempting to finish an essay and working for a living but no- today I have to drive hundred seventy one miles to downtown Boston in order to meet the mysterious CEO of Mills Enterprises Holdings Inc. As an outstanding entrepreneur and major benefactor of our university, her time is extraordinarily precious- much more precious than mine- but she has granted Abigail an interview. A real coup according to her; damn her extracurricular activities.

Abigail is huddled on the living room couch in amongst her numerous blankets.

"_Em, I'm sorry. It took me nine months to get this interview. It'll take another six to reschedule and we'll have both graduated by then. As editor I can't blow this off. Please" _Abigail is exceptionally good at begging when she's ill, I swear she has it down to a fine art. Even ill she looks sexually appealing and drop dead gorgeous, her blonde hair in place and blue-green eyes bright, although now red and runny. I choose to ignore my pang of unwelcome sympathy.

"_Of course I'll go Abs however you should be in bed; would you like me to bring some Nyquil or Tylenol?"_

"_Nyquil please. Here are the questions and my mini-disc recorder. Just press record here and make sure you make notes that I can transcribe it" _

"_I know nothing about her"_ I mutter trying and failing to suppress my rising panic

"_The questions will see you through. Go it's a long drive and I don't want you to be late" _

"_Okay I'm going. Get back to bed and just so you know I made some soup for you to heat up later"_ I stare at my friend fondly. _**Only for you, Abigail, would I do this**_

"_I will and good luck. Thanks Em- as usual, you're my lifesaver"_ Gathering my satchel, I smile wryly at her then head out the door to my car. I cannot believe I let Abigail talk me in to this. But then Abigail can talk anyone into anything; she'll make an exceptional journalist. She's articulate, strong, persuasive, argumentative, beautiful- and my dearest, dearest friend.

The roads are clear as I set off from Albany, NY toward Boston on the I-90 E, it's early and I don't have to be in Boston until this afternoon. Fortunately Abigail's lent me her sport Mercedes CLK. I'm not sure Wanda, my old VW Beetle, would make the journey in time and the Merc is a fun drive as the miles slip away as I floor the pedal to the metal.

My destination is the headquarters of Ms Mill's global enterprise; it's a huge twenty story office building, all curved glass and steel, an architect's utilitarian fantasy, with Mills House written tactfully in steel over the glass front doors. It's quarter to two when I arrive, greatly relieved that I'm not late as I walk through the enormous- and frankly intimidating- glass, steel and white sandstone lobby.

Behind the solid sandstone desk, a very attractive, groomed, blonde young woman smiles agreeably at me. She's wearing the sharpest charcoal suit jacket and white shirt I have ever seen. She looks immaculate.

"_I'm here to see Ms Mills. Emma Swan for Abigail Nolan"_

"_Excuse me one moment, Miss Swan"_ She arches her eyebrow slightly as I stand self-consciously before her. I am beginning to wish I'd borrowed one of Abigail's formal blazers rather than my navy blue jacket. I have made an effort and worn my one and only skirt, my sensible brown knee-length and a blue sweater. For me this is smart. I tuck one of the escaped tendrils of my hair behind my ear pretending she doesn't intimidate me

"_Miss Nolan is expected. Please sign in here Miss Swan__. You'll want the last elevator on the right, press for the twentieth floor"_ She smiles at me kindly, amused no doubt, as I sign in.

She hands me a security pass that has VISITOR very firmly stamped on the front. I can't help my smirk, surely it's obvious that I'm just visiting I don't fit in here at all. _**Nothing changes, **_I sigh inwardly. Thanking her I walk over to the bank of elevators past two security men who are both far more smartly dressed than I am in their well-cut black suits.

The elevator whisks me with terminal velocity to the twentieth floor. The doors slide open, and I'm in another large lobby – again all glass, steel, and white sandstone. I'm confronted by another desk of sandstone and another young blonde woman dressed impec cably in black and white who rises to greet me.

"_Miss Swan, could you wait here please?"_ She points to a seated area of black leather chairs.

Behind the leather chairs is a spacious glass-walled meeting room with an equally spa cious dark wood table and at least twenty matching chairs around it. Beyond that, there is a floor-to-ceiling window with a view of the Boston skyline that looks out through the city toward the Sound. It's a stunning vista, and I'm momentarily paralyzed by the view. _Wow._

I sit down, fish the questions from my satchel, and go through them, inwardly curs ing Abigail for not providing me with a brief biography. I know nothing about this woman I'm about to interview. She could be ninety or she could be thirty. The uncertainty is galling, and my nerves resurface, making me fidget. I've never been comfortable with one-on-one interviews, preferring the anonymity of a group discussion where I can sit inconspicuously at the back of the room. To be honest, I prefer my own company, reading a good old crime novel curled up in a chair in the campus library. Not sitting twitching nervously in a colos sal glass and stone edifice.

I roll my eyes _**Get a grip, Swan.**_ Judging from the building, which is too clinical and modern, I guess Mills is in her forties: fit, tanned, and fair haired to match the rest of the personnel.

Another elegant, flawlessly dressed blonde comes out of a large door to the right. What is it with all the immaculate blondes? I know I'm blonde myself but it's like Stepford here. Taking a deep breath, I stand up.

"_Miss Swan?"_ the latest blonde asks

"_Yes"_ I croak before clearing my throat _"Yes"_ There, that sounded more confident

"_Miss Mills will see you in a moment. May I take your jacket?"_

"_Oh please"_ I struggle out of the jacket

"_Have you been offered any refreshment?"_

"_Um- no"_ Oh no, was blonde number one in trouble?

Blonde number two frowns and eyes the young woman at the desk

"_Would you like some tea, coffee, water?"_ she asks turning her attention back to me

"_A glass of water. Thank you"_ I murmur

"_Rose__ please fetch Miss Swan a glass of water" _Her voice is stern. Rose scoots up immediately and scurries to a door on the other side of the foyer.

"_My apologies, Miss Swan, Rose__ is our __new intern. Please be seated. Miss Mills__ will be another five minutes._"

Rose returns with a glass of iced water.

"_Here you go, Miss Swan."_

"_Thank you."_

Blonde Number Two marches over to the large desk, her heels clicking and echoing on the sandstone floor. She sits down, and they both continue their work.

Perhaps Miss Mills insists on all her employees being blonde. I'm wondering idly if that's legal, when the office door opens and a tall, elegantly dressed, attractive African-American man with short dreads exits. I have definitely worn the wrong clothes.

He turns and says through the door _"Golf, this week, Mills"_

I don't hear a reply. He turns, sees me and smiles, his dark eyes crinkling at the corners. Rose has jumped up and called the elevator. She seems to excel at jumping from her seat. She's more nervous than I am!

"_Good afternoon ladies"_ he says departing through the sliding door

"_Miss Mills will see you now, Miss Swan. Do go through"_ Blonde number two says.

I stand rather shakily trying to suppress my nerves. Gathering up my satchel, I abandon my glass of water and make my way to the partially open door

"_You don't need to knock- just go in"_ She smiles kindly

I push open the door and stumble through, tripping over my own feet, and falling head first through into the office.

Double crap- me and my two left feet! I am on my hands and knees in the doorway to Miss Mills' office, and gentle hands are around me helping me to stand. I am so em barrassed, damn my clumsiness. I have to steel myself to glance up. Holy cow – she's so young.

"_Miss Nolan__"_ She extends a long-fingered hand to me once I'm upright _"I'm Regina Mills. Are you all right? Would you like to sit?"_

So young and attractive- very attractive, she's around the same height as me, dressed in a tight-fitting black dress with 5 inch black heels with short, jet black hair and the most intense brown eyes that regard me shrewdly. It takes me a moment to find my voice.

"_Um. Actually" _I mutter. If this woman was over thirty I'm a monkey's uncle. In a daze I place my in hers and we shake. As our fingers touch I feel an odd exhilarating shiver run through me. I withdraw my hand hastily, embarrassed. Must be static. I blink rapidly, my eyelids matching my heart rate

"_Miss Nolan is indisposed so she sent me. I hope you don't mind Miss Mills"_

"_And you are?"_ Her voice warm, possibly amused but it's difficult to tell from his impassive expression. He looks mildly interested, but above all, polite

"_Emma Swan. I'm studying Criminal Justice with Abby, um… Abigail… um… Miss Nolan, who is studying Journalism, at Albany"_

"_I see"_ She says simply. I think I see the ghost of a smile on her face, but I'm not sure _"Would you like to sit" _She waves me toward a black leather buttoned L shaped couch. Her office is way too big for just one woman. In front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, there's a huge modern dark-wood desk that six people could comfortably eat around. It matches the coffee table by the couch. Everything else is black or white – ceiling, floors, and walls except, on the wall by the door, where a mosaic of small paintings hang, thirty-six of them arranged in a square. They are exquisite – a series of mundane, forgotten objects painted in such precise detail they look like photographs. Displayed together, they are breathtaking.

"_A local artist. Trouton."_says Mills when she catches my gaze

"_They're lovely. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary" _I murmur, distracted both by her and the paintings. She cocks her head to one side and regards me intently

"_I couldn't agree more Miss Swan"_ she replies, her voice soft and for some inexplicable reason I find myself blushing.

Apart from the paintings, the rest of the office is cold, clean, and clinical. I wonder if it reflects the personality of the Aphrodite who sinks gracefully into one of the white leather chairs opposite me. I shake my head, disturbed at the direction of my thoughts, and retrieve Abigail's questions from my satchel. Next, I set up the mini-disc recorder and am all fingers and thumbs, dropping it twice on the coffee table in front of me. Miss Mills says nothing, waiting patiently – I hope – as I become increasingly embarrassed and flustered. When I pluck up the courage to look at her, she's watching me, one hand relaxed in her lap and the other cupping her chin and trailing her long index finger across her lips. I think she's trying to suppress a smile.

"_Sorry"_ I stutter trying to regain my bearings _"I'm not used to this"_

"_Take all the time you need Miss Swan"_ She says

"_Do you mind if I record your answers?"_

"_After you've taken so much trouble setting up the recorder- you ask me now?"_

I flush. She's teasing me? I hope. I blink at her, unsure of what to say, and I think she's takes pity on me because she relents _"No I don't mind"_

"_Did Abby, I mean Miss Nolan, explain what this interview was for?"_

"_Yes, to appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as I will be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony"_

_**Oh!**_This is news to me, and I'm temporarily pre-occupied by the thought that some one not much older than me – okay, maybe six years or so, and okay, mega successful, but still – is going to present me with my degree. I frown, dragging my wayward attention back to the task at hand.

"_Good"_ I swallow the nervous lump that had been lodged in the back of my throat for some time and prepare to ask the questions that were set out before me _"I have some questions Miss Mills"_ I smooth the stray lock of hair behind my ear

"_I thought you might"_ her reply was deadpan. She's laughing at me. My cheeks heat at the realisation, and I sit up and square my shoulders in an attempt to look taller and more intimidating. Pressing the start button on the recorder, I try and look professional

"_You're very young to have amassed such an empire; to what do you owe your success"_ I glance up at her, her smile is sheepish but she looks vaguely disappointed

"_Business __is all about people, Miss Swan__, and I'm very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well."_ She pauses and fixes me with her brown stare. _"My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people. The bottom line is, it's always down to good people."_

"_Maybe you're just lucky" _This isn't on Abby's list- but she's so arrogant. Her eyes flare momentarily in surprise

"_I don't subscribe to luck or chance, Miss Swan. The harder I work the more luck I seem to have. It really is all about having the right people on your team and directing their energies accordingly. I think it was Harvey Firestone who said 'the growth and develop ment of people is the highest calling of leadership."_

"_You sound like a control freak."_ The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"_Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Swan,"_ she says without a trace of humor in her smile. I look at her, and she holds my gaze steadily, impassive. My heartbeat quickens, and my face flushes again.

Why does she have such an unnerving effect on me? Her overwhelming good-looks maybe? The way her eyes blaze at me? The way she strokes her index finger against her lower lip? I wish she'd stop doing that.

"_Besides, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret reveries that you were born to control things,"_ she continues, her voice soft.

"_Do you feel that you have immense power?"_ _**Control Freak**__._

"_I employ over forty thousand people, Miss Swan. That gives me a certain sense of responsibility – power, if you will. If I were to decide I was no longer interested in the telecommunications business and sell up, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so."_

My mouth drops open. I am staggered by her lack of humility.

"_Don't you have a board to answer to?"_ I ask, disgusted.

"_I own my company. I don't have to answer to a board."_ She raises an eyebrow at me. I flush. Of course, I would know this if I had done some research. But holy crap, she's so arrogant. I change tack.

"_And do you have any interests outside your work?"_

"_I hav__e varied interests, Miss Swan__"_ A ghost of a smile touches her lips. _"Very var__ ied."_ And for some reason, I'm confounded and heated by her steady gaze. Her eyes are alight with some wicked thought.

"_But if you work so hard, what do you do to chill out?"_

"_Chill out?"_She smiles, revealing perfect white teeth. I stop breathing. She really is beautiful. No one should be this good-looking.

"_Well, to 'chill out' as you put it – I sail, I fly, I indulge in various physical pursuits."_ She shifts in her chair. _"I'm a very wealthy woman, Miss Swan, and I have expensive and absorbing hobbies."_

I glance quickly at Abigail's questions, wanting to get off this subject.

"_You invest in manufacturing. Why, specifically?"_ I ask. Why does she make me so uncomfortable?

"_I like to build things. I like to know how things work: what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct. And I have a love of ships. What can I say?"_

"_That sounds like your heart talking rather than logic and facts."_

Her mouth quirks up, and she stares appraisingly at me.

"_Possibly. Though there are people who'd say I don't have a heart."_

"_Why would they say that?"_

"_Because they know me well."_ Her lip curls in a wry smile.

"_Would your friends say you're easy to get to know?"_ And I regret the question as soon as I say it. It's not on Abigail's list.

"_I'm a very private person, Miss Swan. I go a long way to protect my privacy. I don't often give interviews,"_ she trails off.

"_Why did you agree to do this one?"_

"_Because I'm a benefactor of the University, and for all intents and purposes, I couldn't get Miss Nolan off my back. She badgered and badgered my PR people, and I admire that kind of tenacity."_

I know how tenacious Abigail can be. That's why I'm sitting here squirming uncomfort ably under her penetrating gaze, when I should be studying for my exams.

"_You also invest in farming technologies. Why are you interested in this area?"_

"_We can't eat money, Miss Swan, and there are too many people on this planet who don't have enough to eat."_

"_That sounds very philanthropic. Is it something you feel passionately about? Feeding the world's poor?"_

She shrugs, very non-committal

"_It's shrewd business,"_ she murmurs, though I think she's being disingenuous. It doesn't make sense – feeding the world's poor? I can't see the financial benefits of this, only the virtue of the ideal. I glance at the next question, confused by her attitude.

"_Do you have a philosophy? If so, what is it?"_

"_I don't have a philosophy as such. Maybe a guiding principle – Carnegie's: 'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled.' I'm very singular, driven. I like control – of myself and those around me."_

"_So you want to possess things?"_ _**You are a control freak.**_

"_I want to deserve to possess them, but yes, bottom line, I do."_

"_You sound like the ultimate consumer."_

"_I am."_ she smiles, but the smile doesn't touch her eyes. Again this is at odds with someone who wants to feed the world, so I can't help thinking that we're talking about something else, but I'm absolutely mystified as to what it is. I swallow hard. The tempera ture in the room is rising or maybe it's just me. I just want this interview to be over. Surely Abigail has enough material now? I glance at the next question.

"_You were adopted. How far do you think that's shaped the way you are?"_ Oh, this is personal. I stare at her, hoping she's not offended. Her brow furrows.

"_I have no way of knowing."_

My interest is piqued.

"_How old were you when you were adopted?"_

"_That's a matt__er of public record, Miss Swan_." Her tone is stern. I flush, again. _Crap. _Yes of course – if I'd known I was doing this interview, I would have done some research. I move on quickly.

"_You've had to sacrifice a family life for your work."_

"_That's not a question."_ She's terse.

"_Sorry."_ I squirm, and she's made me feel like an errant child. I try again. "_Have you had to sacrifice a family life for your work?" _

"_I have a family. I have a brother and a sister and two loving parents. I'm not inter ested in extending my family beyond that."_

"_Are you gay, Miss Mills?"_

She inhales sharply, and I cringe, mortified. _Crap. _Why didn't I employ some kind of filter before I read this straight out? How can I tell her I'm just reading the questions? Damn Abigail and her curiosity!

"_I'm a private person I have already state__d Emma and I refuse for my private life to become__the subject of gossip__"_ She raises her eyebrows, a cool gleam in her eyes. She does not look pleased.

"_I apologize. It's um… written here."_ It's the first time she's said my name. My heart beat has accelerated, and my cheeks are heating up again. Nervously, I tuck my loosened hair behind my ear.

She cocks her head to one side.

"_These aren't your own questions?"_

The blood drains from my head. _**Oh no.**_

"_Err… no. Abigail – Miss Nolan – she compiled the questions."_

"_Are you colleagues on the student paper?"_ _**Oh crap.**_I have nothing to do with the student paper. It's her extra-curricular activity, not mine. My face is aflame.

"_No. She's my roommate."_

She rubs her chin in quiet deliberation, her brown eyes appraising me.

"_Did you volunteer to do this interview?"_ she asks, her voice deadly quiet.

Hang on, who's supposed to be interviewing whom? Her eyes burn into me, and I'm compelled to answer with the truth.

"_I was drafted. She's not well."_ My voice is weak and apologetic.

"_That explains a great deal." _

There's a knock at the door, and Blonde Number Two enters.

"_Miss Mills, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes."_

"_We're not finished here, Faye. Please cancel my next meeting."_

Faye hesitates, gaping at her. She's appears lost. She turns her head slowly to face her and raises her eyebrows. She flushes bright pink. _**Oh good. It's not just me.**_

"_Very well, Miss Mills__,"_ she mutters, then exits. She frowns, and turns her attention back to me.

"_Where were we, Miss Swan?" _

_**Oh, we're back to 'Miss Swan**__**' now.**_

"_Please don't let me keep you from anything."_

"_I want to know about you. I think that's only fair."_ Her brown eyes are alight with cu riosity. Double crap. Where's she going with this? She places her elbows on the arms of the chair and steeples her fingers in front of her mouth. Her mouth is very… distracting. I swallow.

"_There's not much to know,"_ I say, flushing again.

"_What are your plans after you graduate?"_

I shrug, thrown by her interest. _**Come to Boston with Abigail**__**, find a place, find a job.**_I haven't really thought beyond my finals.

"_I haven't made any plans, Miss. Mills__. I just need to get through my final exams."_ Which I should be studying for now rather than sitting in your palatial, swanky, sterile of fice, feeling uncomfortable under your penetrating gaze.

"_We run an excellent internship program here,"_ she says quietly. I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Is she offering me a job?

"_Oh. I'll bear that in mind,"_ I murmur, completely confounded. _"Though I'm not sure I'd fit in here."_ Oh no. I'm musing out loud again.

"_Why do you say that?"_ She cocks her head to one side, intrigued, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"_It's obvious, isn't it?"_ _**I'm uncoordina**__**ted, scruffy, but on the plus side I'm blonde**__**.**_

"_Not to me,"_ she murmurs. Her gaze is intense, all humor gone, and strange muscles deep in my belly clench suddenly. I tear my eyes away from her scrutiny and stare blindly down at my knotted fingers. _**What's going on?**_I have to go – now. I lean forward to re trieve the recorder.

"_Would you like me to show you around?"_ she asks.

"_I'm sure you're far too busy, Miss Mills, and I do have a long drive."_

"_You're driving back to UA in Albany?" _She sounds surprised, anxious even. She glances out of the window. It's begun to rain just my rotten luck. _"Well, you'd better drive carefully_." Her tone is stern, authoritative. Why should she care? _"Did you get everything you need?" _she adds.

"_Yes Ma'am"_ I reply, packing the recorder into my satchel. Her eyes narrow, speculatively.

"_Thank you for the interview, Miss Mills."_

"_The pleasure's been all mine,"_ she says, polite as ever.

As I rise, he stands and holds out his hand.

"_Until we meet again, Miss Swan__."_ And it sounds like a challenge, or a threat, I'm not sure which. I frown. When will we ever meet again? I shake her hand once more, astounded that that odd current between us is still there. It must be my nerves.

"_Miss Mills"_ I nod at her. Moving with lithe athletic grace to the door, she opens it wide

"_Just ensuring you make it through the door, Miss Swan."_ She gives me a small smile. Obviously, she's referring to my earlier less-than-elegant entry into her office. I flush.

"_That's very conside__rate, Miss Mills" _I snap, and her smile widens. _**I'm glad you find me entertaining, **_I glower inwardly, walking into the foyer. I'm surprised when she follows me out. Faye and Rose both look up, equally surprised.

"_Did you have a coat?"_ Mills asks.

"_Yes."_ Rose leaps up and retrieves my jacket, which Mills takes from her before she can hand it to me. She holds it up and, feeling ridiculously self-conscious, I shrug it on. Mills places her hands for a moment on my shoulders. I gasp at the contact. If she notices my reaction, she gives nothing away. Her long index finger presses the button summoning the elevator, and we stand waiting – awkwardly on my part, coolly self-possessed on hers. The doors open, and I hurry in desperate to escape. _**I really need to get out of here.**_When I turn to look at her, she's leaning against the doorway beside the elevator with one hand on the wall. She really is very, very good-looking. It's distracting. Her burning brown eyes gaze at me.

"_Emma"_ she says as a farewell.

"_Regina"_ I reply. And mercifully, the doors close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My heart is pounding like a drum against my chest. The elevator arrives on the first floor, and I scramble out as soon as the doors slide open, stumbling once, but fortunately not sprawling on to the immaculate sandstone floor as I had done in that office. I race for the wide glass doors, and I'm free in the bracing, cleansing, damp air of Boston. Raising my face, I welcome the cool refreshing rain. I close my eyes and take a deep, purifying breath, trying to recover what's left of my equilibrium.

No woman has ever affected me the way Regina Mills has, and I cannot fathom why. Is it her looks? Her civility? Wealth? Power? I don't understand my irrational reaction to her at all. I breathe an enormous sigh of relief. What in heaven's name was that all about? Leaning against one of the steel pillars of the building, I valiantly attempt to calm down and gather my thoughts. I shake my head. Holy crap – what _was _that? My heart steadies to its regular rhythm, and I can breathe normally again. I head for the car hoping that my brain catches up with my heart when it comes to slowing down.

As I leave the city limits behind, I begin to feel foolish and embarrassed as I replay the interview in my mind. Surely, I'm over-reacting to something that's imaginary. Okay, so she's very attractive, confident, commanding, at ease with herself – but on the flip side, she's arrogant, and for all her impeccable manners, she's autocratic and cold. Well, on the surface. An involuntary shiver runs down my spine. She may be arrogant, but then she has a right to be – she's accomplished so much at such a young age. She doesn't suffer fools gladly, but why should she? Again, I'm irritated that Abigail didn't give me a brief biography it would have saved me a lot of embarrassment but then again Regina's answer to the question on whether or not she was gay was vague and if not too defensive. I can't help but wonder if Miss Mills is so far in the closet that her clothes complain about the lack of space. Damn Abigail Nolan and her questions.

I check the speedometer. I'm driving more cautiously than I would on any other occa sion. And I know it's the memory of two penetrating brown eyes gazing at me, and a stern voice telling me to drive carefully that is the reason. Shaking my head, I realize that Mills is more like a woman double her age.

_**Forget it, Emma,**_I scold myself. I decide that all in all, it's been a very interesting expe rience, but I shouldn't dwell on it_. __**Put it behind you.**_I never have to see her again. I'm immediately cheered by the thought. I switch on the MP3 player, choose my favourite driving track, turn the volume up loud, sit back, and listen to thumping rock music as I press down on the accelerator. As I hit the 1-90, I realize I can drive as fast and I put pedal to the metal not caring how fast I'm driving.

We live in a small community of duplex apartments in Albany, New York close to the Albany campus of UA. I'm lucky – Abigail's parents bought the place for her, and I pay peanuts for rent. It's been home for four years now, the longest I've lived anywhere in quite a few years. As I pull up outside, I know Abigail is go ing to want a blow-by-blow account, and she is tenacious. Well, at least she has the mini-disc. Hopefully I won't have to elaborate much beyond what was said during the interview.

"_Em! You're back_." Abigail sits in our living area, surrounded by books. She's clearly been studying for finals – though she's still in her blue flannel pajamas decorated with cute little rabbits, the ones she reserves for the aftermath of breaking up with boyfriends, for assorted illnesses, and for general moody depression. She bounds up to me and hugs me hard.

"_I was beginning to worry. I expected you back sooner."_

"_Oh, I thought I made good time considering the interview ran over."_ I wave the mini-disc recorder at her, her face lights up like it was Christmas

"_Emma, thank you so much for doing this. I owe you, I know"_

"_Damn right you owe me"_

"_So how was it? What was she like?"_ Oh no here comes the Abigail Nolan inquisition. What could I say to her? I struggle for an answer

"_I'm glad it's over and I don't ever have to see her again. She was rather intimidating you know"_ I shrug in indifference _"She's very focused, intense is more the right word- and young, really young"_

Abigail gives her innocent stare that makes me frown, didn't she realise that I had flown in there blind and had suffered for it?

"_Don't look so innocent. Why didn't give me a biography? She made me feel like such an idiot for skimping on basic research"_ Abigail clamps her hand to her mouth; I don't know if she's hiding a snicker or mortified by her forgetfulness

"_Jeez Emma I'm sorry- I didn't think"_ yeah I know and now she's think I'm an douche bag

"_Mostly she was courteous, formal, slightly stuffy as if she were old before her time. She doesn't talk like a woman of twenty something. How old is he anyway"_

"_Twenty eight. Jeez Em I'm sorry I should have briefed you but I was in such a panic. Let me have the mini disc and I'll start transcribing the interview"_

"_You look better, I take you ate the soup?"_ I asked keen on a change of direction for the conversation

"_Yes and it was amazingly delicious as usual. I'm feeling much better"_ She smiles at me with gratitude before I check my watch. _**Oh shit! I'm gonna be late**_

"_I have to run, I'm gonna be late for my shift at Marco's" _

"_Em you'll be exhausted"_

"_I'll be okay, I'll see you later" _

I've worked at Marco's since I started at UA. It's the largest independent hardware store in the Albany area, and over the four years I've worked here, I've come to know a little bit about most everything we sell – although ironically, I'm crap at any DIY. I leave all that to my dad. I'm much more of a curl-up-with-a-book-in-a-comfy-chair-by-the-fire kind of girl. I'm glad I can make my shift as it gives me something to focus on that isn't Regina Mills. We're busy – it's the start of the summer season, and folks are redecorating their homes. Mrs. Marco is pleased to see me.

"_Emma! I thought you weren't going to make it today."_

"_My appointment didn't take as long as I thought. I can do a couple of hours."_

"_I'm real pleased to see you."_

She sends me to the storeroom to start re-stocking shelves, and I'm soon absorbed in the task and can think of nothing else much to my relief

When I arrive home later, Abigail is wearing headphones and working on her laptop. Her nose is still pink, but she has her teeth into a story, so she's concentrating and typing furiously. I'm thoroughly drained – exhausted by the long drive, the gruelling interview, and by being rushed off my feet at Marco's. I slump on to the couch, thinking about the essay I have to finish and all the studying I haven't done today because I was holed up with_… __**her.**_

"_You've got some good stuff here, Em. Well done. I can't believe you didn't take her up on her o__f__fer to show you around. She obviously wanted to spend more time with you."_ She gives me a fleeting quizzical look.

I flush, and my heart rate inexplicably increases. That wasn't the reason, surely? She just wanted to show me around so I could see that she was mistress of all she surveyed and just how big her ego was. I realize I'm biting my lip, and I hope Abigail doesn't notice. But she seems absorbed in her transcrip tion.

"_I hear what you mean about formal. Did you take any notes?" _she asks.

"_Um… no, I didn't."_

"_That's fine. I can still make a fine article with this. Shame we don't have some origi nal stills. Good-looking woman, isn't she?"_

I flush. Regina was damn fine looking woman and I have seen quite a few woman and men

"_I suppose so."_ I try hard to sound disinterested, and I think I succeed.

"_Oh come on, Emma – even you can't be immune to her looks."_ She arches a perfect eyebrow at me.

_**Crap! **_I distract her with flattery, always a good ploy especially when it comes to Abigail.

"_You probably would have got a lot more out of her."_

"_I doubt that, Em. Come on – __s__he practically offered you a job. Given that I foisted this on you at the last minute, you did very well."_ She glances up at me speculatively. I make a hasty retreat into the kitchen.

"_So what did you really think of her?"_ Damn, she's inquisitive. Why can't she just let this go? _**Think of something – quick**__** something that doesn't involve how good she looked in that tight dress**__._

"_Sh__e's very driven, controlling, arrogant – scary really, but very charismatic. I can un__ derstand the fa__s__cination,"_ I add truthfully, as I peer round the door at her hoping this will shut her up once and for all.

"_You, fascinated by a __wo__man? That's a first,"_ she snorts.

I start gathering the makings of a sandwich so she can't see my face, I can feel the heat radiating from my cheeks, why could Abigail just let it go?

"_Why did you want to know if __s__he was gay? Incidentally, that was the most embarrass__ ing que__s__tion. I was mortified, and __s__he was pissed to be asked too." _I scowl at the memory. Mills's facial expression when asked that question was ingrained on my corneas

"_Whenever she's in the society pages, she never has a date."_

"_It was embarrassing. The whole thing was embarrassing. I'm glad I'll never have to lay eyes on her again."_

"_Oh, Emma, it can't have been that bad. I think she sounds quite taken with you."_

_**Taken with me?**_Now Kate's being ridiculous. _**Why the hell would some hot shot rich woman be i**__**n**__**terested in me? I'm not exactly the catch of the year**_

"_Would you like a sandwich?" _

"_Please."_

To my relief there was no more talk of Regina Mills that evening. Once we've eaten, I'm able to sit in the dining room to work on my essay on police policies and procedures whilst Abigail works on her article for the newspaper. The essay is long and tedious but a necessary evil. By the time I'm finished it after midnight and Abigail has long since gone to get her beauty sleep. I make my way to my room, exhausted, but pleased that I've accom plished so much for a Monday.

I curl up in my white iron bed, wrapping my mother's quilt around me, close my eyes, and I'm instantly asleep. That night I dream of dark places, bleak white cold floors, and brown eyes.

For the rest of the week, I throw myself into my studies and my job at Marco's. Abigail is busy too, compiling her last edition of her student magazine before she has to relinquish it to the new editor while also cramming for her finals. By Wednesday, she's much better, and I no longer have to endure the sight of her blue-flannel PJs. I call my mom in Washington to check on her, but also so she can wish me luck for my final ex ams. She proceeds to tell me about her latest venture into candle making – my mother is all about new business ventures. Fundamentally she's bored and wants something to occupy her time, but she has the attention span of a goldfish. It'll be something new next week. She worries me. I hope she hasn't mortgaged the house to finance this latest scheme. And I hope that Michael – her relatively new but not much older husband – is keeping an eye on her now that I'm no longer there. He does seem a lot more grounded than Husband Number Three.

"_How are things with you, Emma?"_

For a moment, I hesitate, and I have Mom's full attention.

"_I'm fine."_

"_Em__? Have you met someone?"_ _**Wow… how does she do that?**__** It's like she has a sixth sense**___The excitement in her voice is palpable.

"_No, Mom, it's nothing. You'll be the first to know if I do."_

"_Emma, you really need to get out more, honey. You worry me."_

"_Mom, I'm fine. How's Michael__?"_ As ever, distraction is the best policy.

Later that evening, I call James, my stepdad, Mom's Husband Number Two, the man I consider my father, and the man whose name I bear. It's a brief conversation. In fact, it's not so much a conversation as a one-sided series of grunts in response to my gentle coax ing. James is not a talker. But he's still alive, he's still watching football on TV, and going bowling and fly-fishing or making furniture when he's not. James is a skilled carpenter and the reason I know the difference between a hawk and a handsaw. All seems well with him.

Friday night, Abigail and I are debating what to do with our evening – we want some time out from our studies, from our work, and from student newspapers – when the doorbell rings. Standing on our doorstep is my good friend Graham, clutching a bottle of champagne.

"_Graham__! Great to see you!"_ I give him a quick hug. _"Come in."_

Graham is the first person I met when I arrived at UA, looking as lost and lonely as I did. We recognized a kindred spirit in each of us that day, and we've been friends ever since. Not only do we share a sense of humour, but we discovered that both James and Graham Senior were in the same army unit together. As a result, our fathers have become firm friends too.

Graham is studying engineering and is the first in his family to make it to college. He's pretty damn bright, but his real passion is photography especially nature. Graham has a great eye for a good picture.

"_I have news."_ He grins, his dark eyes twinkling.

"_Don't tell me – you've managed not to get kicked out for another week,"_ I tease, and he scowls playfully at me.

"_The City Hall Galleries in Boston is going to exhibit my photos next month."_

"_That's amazing – congratulations!"_ Delighted for him, I hug him again. Abigail beams at him too.

"_Way to go Graham!__ I should put this in the paper. Nothing like last minute editorial changes on a Fr__i__day evening."_ She grins.

"_Let's celebrate. I want you to come to the opening."_ Graham looks intently at me. I flush. "_Both of you, of course,"_ he adds, glancing nervously at Abigail.

Graham and I are good friends, but I know deep down inside, he'd like to be more. He's cute and funny, but he's just not for me. He's more like the brother I never had. Abigail often teases me that I'm missing the need-a-boyfriend or girlfriend gene, but the truth is – I just haven't met anyone who… well, whom I'm attracted to, even though part of me longs for those trembling knees, heart-in-my-mouth, butterflies-in-my-belly, sleepless nights.

Sometimes I wonder if there's something wrong with me. Perhaps I've spent too long in the company of my literary crime heroes, and consequently my ideals and expecta tions are far too high. But in reality, nobody's ever made me feel like that.

_**Until very recently**__, _the unwelcome, still small voice of my subconscious whispers. NO! I banish the thought immediately. I am not going there, not after that painful inter view. _**Are you gay, Miss Mills**__**?**_I wince at the memory. I know I've dreamt about her most nights since then, but that's just to purge the awful experience from my system, surely?

I watch Graham open the bottle of champagne. He's tall, and in his jeans and t-shirt he's all shoulders and muscles, tanned skin, dark hair and burning dark eyes. Yes, Graham is pretty hot, but I think he's finally getting the message: we're just friends. The cork makes its loud pop, and Graham looks up and smiles.

Saturday at the store is a nightmare. We are besieged by do-it-yourselfers wanting to spruce up their homes. Mr. and Mrs. Marco, Ava and Walter – the two other part-timers – and I are all rushed off our feet. But there's a lull around lunchtime, and Mrs. Marco asks me to check on some orders while I'm sitting behind the counter at the till discreetly eating my bagel. I'm engrossed in the task, checking catalogue numbers against the items we need and the items we've ordered, eyes flicking from the order book to the computer screen and back as I check the entries match. Then, for some reason, I glance up… and find myself locked in the bold brown gaze of Regina Mills who's standing at the counter, staring at me intently.

_**Heart failure.**_

"_Miss Swan. What a pleasant surprise."_ Her gaze is unwavering and intense.

Holy crap. What the hell is _s__he _doing here looking all tousled-hair and outdoorsy in her black turtleneck jumper, jeans, and walking boots? I think my mouth has popped open, and I can't locate my brain or my voice.

"_Miss Mills"_ I whisper, because that's all I can manage. There's a ghost of a smile on her lips and her eyes are alight with humour, as if she's enjoying some private joke.

"_I was in the area,"_ she says by way of explanation._ "I need to stock up on a few things. It's a plea__s__ure to see you again, Miss S__wan__." _Her voice is warm and husky like dark melted chocolate fudge caramel… or something.

I shake my head to gather my wits. My heart is pounding a frantic tattoo, and for some reason I'm blushing furiously under her steady scrutiny. I am utterly thrown by the sight of her standing before me. My memories of her did not do her justice. She's not merely good-looking – she's the epitome of female beauty, breath-taking, and she's here. Here in Marco's Hardware Store. Go figure. Finally my cognitive functions are restored and reconnected with the rest of my body.

"_Emma. My name's Emma," I mutter. "What can I help you with, Miss Mills?"_

She smiles, and again it's like she's privy to some big secret. It is so disconcerting and somewhat nerve-racking. Tak ing a deep breath, I put on my professional I've worked in this shop for years façade._**I can do this**__._

"_There are a few items I need. To start with, I'd like some cable ties,"_ she murmurs, her brown eyes cool but amused._ Cable ties?_

"_We stock various lengths. Shall I show you?"_ I mutter my voice soft and wavery. _**Get a grip, Swan**__. _A slight frown mars Mills's rather lovely brow.

"_Please. Lead the way, Miss Swan"_ she says. I try for nonchalance as I come out from behind the counter, but really I'm concentrating hard on not falling over my own feet again – my legs are suddenly the consistency of Jell-O. I'm so glad I decided to wear my best jeans this morning.

"_They're in with the electrical goods, aisle eight."_ My voice is a little too bright. I glance up at her and regret it almost immediately. Damn, she's stunning. I blush.

"_After you,"_ she murmurs, gesturing with her long-fingered, beautifully manicured hand.

With my heart almost strangling me – because it's in my throat trying to escape from my mouth – I head down one of the aisles to the electrical section. _**Why is she in Albany? Why is she here at Marco's? **_And from a very tiny, underused part of my brain – probably located at the base of my medulla oblongata where my subconscious dwells – comes the thought: **s**_**he's here to see you.**_No way! That's mad! I dismiss it immediately. Why would this beauti ful, powerful, urbane woman want to see me? The idea is preposterous, and I kick it out of my head.

"_Are you in Albany on business?"_ I ask, and my voice is too high, like I've got my finger trapped in a door or something. _**Damn! Try to be cool Emma!**_

"_I was visiting the UA farming division. It's based at Albany. I'm currently fund__ ing some research there in crop rotation and soil science,"_ she says matter-of-factly. _**See? Not here to find you at all,**_my subconscious sneers at me, loud, proud, and pouty. I flush at my foolish wayward thoughts.

"_All part of your feed-the-world plan?"_ I tease.

"_Something like that,"_ she acknowledges, and her lips quirk up in a half smile.

She gazes at the selection of cable ties we stock at Clayton's. What on Earth is she going to do with those? I cannot picture her as a do-it-yourselfer at all. Her fingers trail across the various packages displayed, and for some inexplicable reason, I have to look away. She bends and selects a packet.

"_These will do,"_ she says with her oh-so-secret smile, and I blush fiercely

"_Is there anything else?"_

"_I'd like some masking tape."_

_**Masking tape?**_

"_Are you redecorating?"_ The words are out before I can stop them. Surely she hires labourers or has staff to help her decorate?

"_No, not redecorating,"_ she says quickly then smirks, and I have the uncanny feeling that she's laughing at me.

_**Am I that funny? Funny looking?**_

"_This way,"_ I murmur embarrassed. My mind reeling in the fact that the tormentor of my dreams is actually here in Albany _"Masking tape is in the decorating aisle."_

I glance behind me as she follows.

"_Have you worked here long?"_ Her voice is low, and she's gazing at me, brown eyes con centrating hard. I blush even more brightly. Why the hell does she have this effect on me? I feel like I'm fourteen years old – gauche, as always, and out of place. _**Eyes front Swan**__**!**_

"_Four years,"_ I mutter as we reach our goal. To distract myself, I reach down and select the two widths of masking tape that we stock.

"_I'll take that one,__"_ Mills says softly pointing to the wider tape, which I pass to her. Our fingers brush very briefly, and the current is there again, zapping through me like I've touched an exposed wire. I gasp involuntarily as I feel it, all the way down to somewhere dark and unexplored, deep in my belly. Desperately, I scrabble around for my equilibrium.

"_Anything else?"_ My voice is husky and breathy. Her eyes widen slightly and I become utterly embarrassed.

"_Some rope, I think."_ Her voice mirrors mine, husky.

"_This way."_ I duck my head down to hide my recurring blush and head for the aisle.

"_What sort were you after? We have synthetic and natural filament rope… twine… cable cord… "_ I halt at her expression, her eyes darkening. Holy cow. What is she doing to me!

"_I'll take five yards of the natural filament rope please."_

Quickly, with trembling fingers, I measure out five yards against the fixed ruler, aware that her hot chocolate gaze is on me. I dare not look at her. Jeez, could I feel any more self-conscious? Taking my Stanley knife from the back pocket of my jeans, I cut it then coil it neatly before tying it in a slipknot. By some miracle, I manage not to remove a finger with my knife.

"_Were you a Girl Scout?"_ she asks, sculptured, sensual lips curled in amusement. _**Don't look at her mouth!**__** Is that a scar on her top lip?**_

"_Organized, group activities aren't really my thing, Miss Mills_."

She arches a brow clearly curious about what my 'thing' is

"_What is your thing, Emma?"_ she asks her voice soft and her secret smile is back. I gaze at her unable to express myself. I'm on shifting tectonic plates. _**Try and be cool, Em,**_my tortured subconscious begs on bended knee.

"_Books,"_ I whisper, but inside, my subconscious is screaming: _**You! You are my thing!**_I slap it down instantly, mortified that my psyche is having ideas above its station.

"_What kind of books?" _She cocks her head to one side. _**Why is she so interested?**_

"_Oh, you know. The usual. Crime. Romance. Suspense mainly."_

She rubs her chin with her long index finger and thumb as she contemplates my answer. Or perhaps she's just very bored and trying to hide it.

"_Anything else you need?"_ I have to get off this subject – those fingers on that face are so beguiling.

"_I don't know. What else would you recommend?"_

What would I recommend? I don't even know what you're doing not that I wanted know of course.

"_For a do-it-yourselfer?"_

She nods, brown eyes alive with wicked humour. I flush, and my eyes stray of their own accord to her snug jeans.

"_Coveralls,"_ I reply, and I know I'm no longer screening what's coming out of my mouth.

She raises an eyebrow, amused, yet again.

"_You wouldn't want to ruin your clothing,"_ I gesture vaguely in the direction of her jeans.

"_I could always take them off." _She smirks. God that scar was exceptionally sexy when curved up in a smile

"_Um."_ I feel the color in my cheeks rising again. I must be the color of the communist manifesto. _**Stop talking. Stop talking NOW.**_

"_I'll take some coveralls. Heaven forbid I should ruin any clothing,"_ she says dryly.

I try and dismiss the unwelcome image of her without jeans.

"_Do you need anythi__ng else?"_ I squeak as I hand her the blue coveralls.

She ignores my inquiry.

"_How's the article coming along?"_

She's finally asked me a normal question, away from all the innuendo and the confusing double talk… a question I can answer. I grasp it tightly with two hands as if were a life raft, and I go for honesty.

"_I'm not writing it, Abigail__ is. Miss Kavanagh. My roommate, she's the writer. She's very happy with it. She's the editor of the magazine, and she was devastated that she couldn't do the interview in person."_ I feel like I've come up for air – at last, a normal topic of conversation. "_Her only concern is that she doesn't have any original photographs of you."_

Mills raises one of her perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"_What sort of photographs does she want?"_

Okay. I hadn't factored in this response. I shake my head, because I just don't know.

"_Well, I'm around. Tomorrow, perhaps… "_ she trails off.

"_You'd be willing to attend a photo shoot?" _My voice is squeaky again. Abby will be in seventh heaven if I can pull this off**. **_**And you might see her again tomorrow**__, _that dark place at the base of my brain whispers seductively at me. I dismiss the thought – of all the inane, ridiculous…

"_Abby will be delighted – if we can find a photographer."_ I'm so pleased, I smile at her broadly. Her lips part, like she's taking a sharp intake of breath, and she blinks. For a fraction of a second, she looks lost somehow, and the Earth shifts slightly on its axis, the tectonic plates sliding into a new position.

_**Oh my. Regina Mills**__**'s lost look.**_

"_Let me know about tomorrow."_ Reaching into her back pocket, she pulls out her wal let. _"My card. It has my cell number on it. You'll need to call before ten in the morning."_

"_Okay."_ I grin up at her. Abigail is going to be thrilled.

"_EMMA!"_

August has materialized at other the end of the aisle. He's Mr. Marco's youngest broth er. I'd heard he was home from Yale, but I wasn't expecting to see him today.

"_Er, excuse me for a moment, Miss Mills."_ Mills frowns as I turn away from her.

August has always been a buddy, and in this strange moment that I'm having with the rich, powerful, awesomely off-the-scale attractive control-freak Mills, it's great to talk to someone who's normal. August hugs me hard taking me by surprise.

"_Emma__, hi, it's so good to see you!"_ he gushes.

"_Hello __August__, how are you? You home for your brother's birthday?"_

"_Yep. You're looking well, Em,__ really well."_ He grins as he examines me at arm's length. Then he releases me but keeps a possessive arm draped over my shoulder. I shuffle from foot to foot, embarrassed. It's good to see August, but he's always been over-familiar.

When I glance up at Regina Mills, she's watching us like a hawk, her chocolate brown eyes hooded and speculative, her mouth a hard impassive line. She's changed from the weirdly attentive customer to someone else – someone cold and distant.

"_August, I'm with a customer. Someone you should meet,"_ I say, trying to defuse the antagonism I see in Mills's eyes. I drag August over to meet her, and they weigh each other up. The atmosphere is suddenly arctic.

"_Er, August, this is Regina Mills. Miss Mills, this is August Marco. His brother owns the place."_ And for some irrational reason, I feel I have to explain a bit more.

"_I've known August ever since I've worked here, though we don't see each other that often. He's back from __Yale__ where he's studying business administration."_ I'm bab bling… _**Stop, now!**_

"_Mr Marco"_ Regina holds her hand out, her look unreadable.

"_Miss Mills"_ August returns her handshake. _"Wait up – not __the __Regina Mills? Of Mills Enterprises Holdings?" _August goes from surly to awestruck in less than a nanosecond. Mills gives him a polite smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"_Wow – is there anything I can get you?"_

"_Emma has it covered, Mr. Marco. She's been very attentive._" Her expression is impassive, but her words… it's like she's saying something else entirely. It's baffling.

"_Cool,"_ August responds. _"Catch you later, Em."_

"_Sure, August"_ I watch him disappear toward the stock room. _"Anything else, Miss Mills?"_

"_Just these items."_ Her tone is clipped and cool. Damn… have I offended her? Tak ing a deep breath, I turn and head for the till. _**What is her problem?**_

I ring up the rope, coveralls, masking tape, and cable ties at the till.

"_That will be forty-three dollars, please."_ I glance up at Mills, and I wish I hadn't. She's watching me closely, her brown eyes intense and smoky. It's unnerving.

"_Would you like a bag?"_ I ask as I take her credit card thinking that must be pocket money to someone as wealthy as her

"_Please, Emma"_ Her tongue caresses my name, and my heart once again is frantic. I can hardly breathe. Hurriedly, I place her purchases in a plastic carrier, my nerves beginning to fray

"_You'll call me if you want me to do the photo shoot?"_ She's all business once more. I nod, rendered speechless yet again, and hand back her credit card.

"_Good. Until tomorrow perhaps."_ She turns to leave, then pauses. _"Oh – and Emma, I'm glad Miss Nolan couldn't do the interview." _She smiles, then strides with renewed purpose out of the store, slinging the plastic bag over her shoulder, leaving me a quiver ing mass of raging female hormones. _**God her ass looks fantastic in jeans! Woah Emma! **_

I spend several minutes staring at the closed door through which she's just left before I return to planet Earth.

_**Okay – I like her.**_There, I've admitted it to myself. I cannot hide from my feelings anymore. I've never felt like this before. I find her attractive, very attractive. But it's a lost cause, I know, and I sigh with bittersweet regret. It was just a coincidence, her coming here. But still, I can admire her from afar, surely? No harm can come of that. And if I find a photographer, I can do some serious admiring tomorrow. I bite my lip in anticipation and find myself grinning like a schoolgirl. _**Another chance to ogle her ass and look at her beautiful face. **_I need to phone Abby and organize a photo-shoot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abigail is euphoric when I tell her the news.

"_But what she's doing at Marco's" _there was that blood-hound journalist instinct that I admire. I'm in the back of the stock room trying incredibly hard to keep my voice casual

"_She was in the area"_

"_I think that is one huge coincidence Em; you don't think she was here to see you?"_ my heart skips a beat at the prospect, but it's a short lived joy. The overly disappointment reality is that she is here on business stills my overly beating heart

"_She was visiting the farming division of UA. She's funding some research"_ I mumble

"_Oh yeah she's given the department a $3.5 million grant"_

_**Whoa! Very generous**_

"_And just exactly do you know this?"_

"_Em, I'm a journalist, I've written a profile on this woman, it's what I do remember"_

"_Okay Lois Lane keep your hair on. So do you want these photos or not?"_ in the back of my mind I knew that was a stupid question but it seemed to come out of my mouth before I realised it, that was becoming a nasty habit of mine

"_Of course I do you crazy woman. The question is who and where"_

"_We could ask her where, she's staying in the area"_

"_You can contact her?"_ Oh boy I forget that she had given me her cell number

"_I have her cell phone number"_

Abigail gasps. I think I've just sent her into shock. Oh well

"_The richest, most elusive, most enigmatic bachelorette in the state of Massachusetts just gave you her cell number" _

"_Err… yeah"_

"_Emma! She likes you. No doubt about it"_ Her tone is ardent 

"_Abs she's just trying to be nice"_ Even I say the words I know they're bullshit- Regina Mills doesn't do nice. She does polite, maybe. And a small quiet voice whis pers, _perhaps Abigail is right. _My scalp prickles at the idea that maybe, just maybe, she might like me. After all, she did say she was glad Abigail didn't do the interview. I hug myself with quiet glee, rocking from side to side, entertaining the possibility that she might like me for one brief moment. Abigail brings me back to the now.

"_I don't know who we'll get to do the shoot. Leroy, our regular photographer, can't. He's home in Idaho Falls for the weekend. He'll be pissed that he blew an opportunity to photo one of America's leading entrepreneurs."_

"_Hmm… What about Graham?"_

"_Great idea! You ask him – he'll do anything for you. Then call Mills and find out where she wants us."_ Abigail is irritatingly cavalier about Graham.

"_I think you should call her."_

"_Who?"_ Abigail scoffs.

"_Mills."_

"_Emma, you're the one with the relationship."_

"_Relationship?" _I squeak at her, my voice rising several octaves. I would hardly class two meetings as a relationship _"I barely know the woman."_

"_At least you've met her,"_ she says bitterly. "_And it looks like she wants to know you better. Emma, just call her,"_ she snaps and hangs up. She is so bossy sometimes. I frown at my cell, sticking my tongue out at it.

I'm just leaving a message for Graham when August enters the stock room looking for sand paper.

"_We're kind of busy out there, Emma,"_ he says without hostility.

"_Yeah, um, sorry,"_ I mutter, turning to leave.

"_So, how come you know Regina Mills?"_ August's voice is unconvincingly calm

"_I had to interview her for our student newspaper. Abigail wasn't well."_ I shrug, trying to sound casual and doing no better than him.

"_Regina Mills in Marco's. Go figure_," August snorts, amazed. He shakes his head as if to clear it. "_A__n__yway, want to grab a drink or something this evening?"_

Whenever he's home he asks me on a date, and I always say no. It's a ritual. I've never considered it a good idea to date the boss's brother, and besides, August is cute in a whole some all-American boy-next-door kind of way, but he's no literary hero or heroine in this case, not by any stretch of the imagination. _Is Mills? _My subconscious asks me, her eyebrow figuratively raised. I slap her down.

"_Don't you have a family dinner or something for your brother?"_

"_That's tomorrow."_

"_Maybe some other time, August. I need to study tonight. I have my finals next week."_

"_Em, one of these days, you'll say yes,"_ he smiles as I escape out to the store floor.

"_But I do places and nature, Emma, not people,_" Graham groans.

"_Graham, please?"_ I beg. Clutching my cell, I pace the living area of our apartment, star ing out of the window at the fading evening light.

"_Give me that phone."_ Abigail grabs the handset from me, tossing her silken blonde hair over her shoulder.

"_Listen here, Graham Rodriquez, if you want our newspaper to cover the opening of your show, you'll do this shoot for us tomorrow, capiche?_" Abigail can be awesomely tough.

"_Good. Emma will call back with the location and the call time. We'll see you tomor__ row."_ She snaps my cell phone shut.

"_Sorted. All we need to do now is decide where and when. Call her."_ She holds the phone out to me. My stomach twists, this is utter torture.

"_Call Mills, now!"_

I scowl at her and reach into my back pocket for her business card. I take a deep, steadying breath, and with shaking fingers, I dial the number.

She answers on the second ring. Her tone is clipped, calm and cold.

"_Mills."_

"_Err… Miss. Mills? It's Emma Swan."_ I don't recognize my own voice, I'm so ner vous. There's a brief pause. Inside I'm quaking, a very unusual feeling for me

"_Miss Swan. How nice to hear from you."_ Her voice has changed. She's surprised, I think, and she sounds so… warm – _seductive _even. My breath hitches, and I flush. I'm sud denly conscious that Abigail Nolan is staring at me, her mouth open, and I dart into the kitchen to avoid her unwanted scrutiny.

"_Err – we'd like to go ahead with the photo-shoot for the article."_ _Breathe, Emma, breathe. _My lungs drag in a hasty breath. _"Tomorrow, if that's okay. Where would be convenient for you, ma'am?"_

I can almost hear her sphinx-like smile through the phone.

"_I'm staying at the 74 State here at 74 State St. Shall we say, nine thirty tomorrow morn ing?"_

"_Okay, we'll see you there."_ I am all gushing and breathy – like a child, not a grown woman who can vote and drink legally in the State of New York.

"_I look forward to it, Miss Swan."_ I visualize the wicked gleam in her brown eyes. _**How can she make seven little words hold so much tantalizing promise?**_I hang up. Abigail is in the kitchen, and she's staring at me with a look of complete and utter consternation on her face.

"_Emma Rose Swan. You like her! I've never seen or heard you so, so… affected by anyone before. You're actually blushing."_

"_Oh Abigail, you know I blush all the time. It's an occupational hazard with me. Don't be so ridiculous,"_ I snap. She blinks at me with surprise – I very rarely throw my toys out of the pram – and I briefly relent_. "I just find her… intimidating, that's all."_ I'm such a bad liar and I know it

"_74 State, that figures,"_ mutters Abigail. _"I'll give the m__ana__ger a call and negotiate a space for the shoot."_

"_I'll make supper. Then I need to study."_ I cannot hide my irritation with her as I open one of cupboards to make supper.

I am restless that night, tossing and turning. Dreaming of chocolate brown eyes, coveralls, long legs, long fingers, and dark, dark unexplored places. I wake twice in the night, my heart pounding. _Oh, I'm going to look just great tomorrow with so little sleep, _I scold myself. I punch my pillow and try to settle.

The 74 State is nestled in the downtown heart of Albany. Its impressive brown stone edifice was completed just in time for the crash of the late 1920s. Graham, Bae, and I are traveling in my Beetle, and Abigail is in her CLK, since we can't all fit in my car. Bae is Graham's friend and gopher, here to help out with the lighting. Abigail has managed to acquire the use of a room at the 74 State free of charge for the morning in exchange for a credit in the article. When she explains at reception that we're here to photograph Regina Mills CEO, we are instantly upgraded to a suite. Just a regular-sized suite, however, as apparent ly Miss. Mills is already occupying the largest one in the building. An over-keen marketing executive shows us up to the suite – he's terribly young and very nervous for some reason. I suspect it's Abigail's beauty and commanding manner that disarms him, because he's putty in her hands. The rooms are elegant, understated, and opulently furnished.

It's nine. We have half an hour to set up. Abigail is in full flow.

"_Graham, I think we'll shoot against that wall, do you agree?"_ She doesn't wait for his reply. _"Bae, clear the chairs. Em, could you ask housekeeping to bring up some refresh__ ments? And let Mills know where we are."_

_**Yes, Miss.**_She is so domineering. I roll my eyes, but do as I'm told.

Half an hour later, Regina Mills walks into our suite.

_**Holy Shit!**_She's wearing a Mills shirt, open at the collar, and pale brown pants that hang from her hips. Her unruly hair is still damp from a shower. My mouth goes dry looking at her… she's so freaking _hot. _Mills is followed into the suite by a man in his mid-thirties, all buzz-cut and stubble in a sharp dark suit and tie who stands silently in the corner. His brown eyes watch us impassively.

"_Miss Swan, we meet again."_ Mills extends her hand, and I shake it, blinking rapidly. Oh my… she really is, quite… wow. As I touch her hand, I'm aware of that delicious cur rent running right through me, lighting me up, making me blush, and I'm sure my erratic breathing must be audible.

"_Miss. Mills, this is Abigail Nolan_," I mutter, waving a hand toward Abigail who comes forward, looking her squarely in the eye.

"_The tenacious Miss Nolan. How do you do?"_ She gives her a small smile, look ing genuinely amused. _"I trust you're feeling better? Emma said you were unwell last week."_

"_I'm fine, thank you, Miss. Mills."_ She shakes her hand firmly without batting an eyelid. I remind myself that Abigail has been to the best private schools in New York. Her family has money, and she's grown up confident and sure of her place in the world. She doesn't take any crap. I am in awe of her.

"_Thank you for taking the time to do this."_ She gives her a polite, professional smile.

"_It's a pleasure,"_ she answers, turning her chocolate brown gaze on me, and I flush, again. Damn it.

"_This is Graham Hunter, our photographer,"_ I say, grinning at Graham who smiles with affection back at me. His eyes cool when he looks from me to Mills.

"_Miss. Mills,"_ he nods.

"Mr. Hunter," Mills's expression changes too as she appraises Graham.

"_Where would you like me?" _Mills asks him. Her tone sounds vaguely threatening. But Abigail is not about to let Graham run the show.

"_Miss. Mills – if you could sit here, please? Be careful of the lighting cables. And then we'll do a few standing, too."_ She directs her to a chair set up against the wall.

Bae switches on the lights, momentarily blinding Mills, and mutters an apology. Then Bae and I stand back and watch as Graham proceeds to snap away. He takes several photographs hand-held, asking Mills to turn this way, then that, to move her arm, then put it down again. Moving to the tripod, Graham takes several more, while Mills sits and poses, patiently and naturally, for about twenty minutes. My wish has come true: I can stand and admire Mills from not-so-afar. Twice our eyes lock, and I have to tear myself away from her cloudy gaze.

"_Enough sitting."_ Abigail wades in again. _"Standing, Miss. Mills?"_ she asks.

She stands, and Bae scurries in to remove the chair. The shutter on Graham's Nikon starts clicking again.

"_I think we have enough,"_ Graham announces five minutes later.

"_Great,"_ says Abby. _"Thank you again, Miss. Mills."_ She shakes her hand, as does Graham.

"_I look forward to reading the article, Miss Nolan,"_ murmurs Mills, and turns to me, standing by the door. _"Will you walk with me, Miss Swan?"_ she asks.

"_Sure,"_ I say, completely thrown. I glance anxiously at Abby, who shrugs at me. I notice Graham scowling behind her.

"_Good day to you all,"_ says Mills as she opens the door, standing aside to allow me out first

_**Holy hell… what's this about? What does she want?**_I pause in the hotel corridor, fidg eting nervously as Mills emerges from the room followed by Mr. Buzz-Cut in his sharp suit.

"_I'll call you, Sidney,"_ she murmurs to Buzz-Cut. Sidney wanders back down the cor ridor, and Mills turns her burning chocolate brown gaze to me. _**Fuck… have I done something wrong?**_

"_I wondered if you would join me for coffee this morning."_

My heart slams into my mouth. A date? _Regina Mills is asking me on a date. _She's asking if you want a coffee. _Maybe she thinks you haven't woken up yet, _my subconscious whines at me in a sneering mood again. I clear my throat trying to control my nerves.

"_I have to drive everyone home,"_ I murmur apologetically, twisting my hands and fingers in front of me. How in the hell does this woman do this to me!

"_SIDNEY,"_ she calls, making me jump. Sidney, who had been retreating down the cor ridor, turns and heads back toward us.

"_Are they based at the university?"_ Mills asks, her voice soft and inquiring. I nod, too stunned to speak.

"_Sidney can take them. He's my driver. We have a large 4x4 here, so he'll be able to take the equi__p__ment too."_

"_Miss. Mills?"_ Sidney asks when he reaches us, giving nothing away.

"_Please, can you drive the photographer, his assistant, and Miss Nolan back home?"_ I'm temporarily stunned in silence by Regina's kindness but don't take it to heart since I know how quickly her mood can change

"_Certainly, __ma'am__,"_ Sidney replies.

"_There. Now can you join me for coffee?"_ Mills smiles as if it's a done deal.

I frown at her.

"_Um – Miss__. __Mills__, err – this really… look, __Sidney__ doesn't have to drive them home." _I flash a brief look at Sidney, who remains stoically impassive. _"I'll swap vehicles with __Abigail__, if you give me a m__o__ment."_

Mills smiles a dazzling, unguarded, natural, all-teeth-showing, glorious smile. _Oh my_… and she opens the door of the suite so I can re-enter. I scoot around her to enter the room, finding Abigail in deep discussion with Graham.

"_Em__, I think __s__he definitely likes you,"_ she says with no preamble whatsoever. Graham glares at me with disapproval. _"But I don't trust her__,"_ she adds. I raise my hand up in the hope that she'll stop talking. By some miracle, she does.

"_Abigail, if you take the Beetle, can I take your car?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Regina Mills has asked me to go for coffee with her."_

Her mouth pops open. Speechless Abigail! I savor the moment. She grabs me by my arm and drags me into the bedroom that's off the living area of the suite.

"_Em, there's something about her__."_ Her tone is full of warning. "_Sh__e's gorgeous, I agree, but I think __s__he's dangerous. Especially to someone like you."_

"_What do you mean, someone like me?"_ I demand, affronted.

"_An innocent like you, __Em__. You know what I mean,"_ she says a little irritated. I flush.

"_Abigail, it's just coffee. I'm starting my exams this week, and I need to study, so I won't be long."_

She purses her lips as if considering my request. Finally, she fishes her car keys out of her pocket and hands them to me. I hand her mine.

"_I'll see you later. Don't be long, or I'll send out search and rescue."_

"_Thanks."_ I hug her.

I emerge from the suite to find Regina Mills waiting, leaning up against the wall, looking like a female model in a pose for some glossy high-end magazine.

"_Okay, let's do coffee,"_ I murmur, flushing a beet red. She grins.

"_After you, Miss __Swan."_ She stands up straight, holding her hand out for me to go first. I make my way down the corridor, my knees shaky, my stomach full of butterflies, and my heart in my mouth thumping a dramatic uneven beat. _I am going to have coffee with __Regina Mills__... and I hate coffee._

We walk together down the wide hotel corridor to the elevators. _What should I say to her__? _My mind is suddenly paralyzed with apprehension. What are we going to talk about? What on Earth do I have in common with her? Her soft, warm voice startles me from my reverie.

"_How long have you known Abigail Nolan?"_

Oh, an easy questions for starters.

"_Since our freshman year. She's a good friend."_

"_Hmm,"_ she replies, non-committal. What is she thinking? Does she think my relationship with Abby goes deeper than friendship? That's a ridiculous notion!

At the elevators, she presses the call button, and the bell rings almost immediately. The doors slide open revealing a young couple in a passionate clinch inside. Surprised and embarrassed, they jump apart, staring guiltily in every direction but ours. Mills and I step into the elevator.

I am struggling to maintain a straight face, so I gaze down at the floor, feeling my cheeks turning pink. It's always fun to discover people in elevators doing things they shouldn't. When I peek up at Mills through my lashes, she has a hint of a smile on her lips, but it's very hard to tell. The young couple says nothing, and we travel down to the first floor in embarrassed silence. We don't even have trashy piped music to distract us.

The doors open and, much to my surprise, Mills takes my hand, clasping it with her long cool fingers. I feel the current run through me, and my already rapid heartbeat accel erates. As she leads me out of the elevator, we can hear the suppressed giggles of the couple erupting behind us. Mills grins.

"_What is it about elevators?"_ she mutters.

We cross the expansive, bustling lobby of the hotel toward the entrance but Mills avoids the revolving door, and I wonder if that's because she'd have to let go of my hand.

Outside, it's a mild May Sunday. The sun is shining and the traffic is light. Mills turns left and strolls to the corner, where we stop waiting for the lights of the pedestrian crossing to change. She's still holding my hand. _I'm in the street, and __Regina Mills__ is holding my hand. _No one has ever held my hand. I feel giddy, and I tingle all over. I attempt to smother the ridiculous grin that threatens to split my face in two. _Try to be cool, __Emma__, _my subconscious implores me. The green man appears, and we're off again.

We walk four blocks before we reach Starbucks, where Mills releases me to hold the door open so I can step inside.

"_Why don't you choose a table, while I get the drinks. What would you like?"_ she asks, polite as ever. That is one thing I can say about Regina Mills, her manners are always impeccable.

"_I'll have… um – coco with cinnamon and cream on top."_

She raises her eyebrows.

"_No coffee?"_

"_I'm not keen on coffee."_

She smiles.

"_Okay, coco with cinnamon and cream got it, do you take sugar in it?__"_

For a moment, I'm stunned, thinking it's an endearment, but fortunately my subcon scious kicks in with pursed lips. _**No, stupid – do you take sugar?**_

"_Oh no"_ I stare down at my knotted fingers.

"_Anything to eat?"_

"_No thank you."_ I shake my head, and she heads to the counter.

I surreptitiously gaze at her from beneath my lashes as she stands in line waiting to be served. I could watch her all day… she's broad-shouldered, muscular and slim, and the way those pants hang from her hips… _**Oh my.**_Once or twice she runs her long, graceful fingers through her now dry but still disorderly hair. _**Hmm… I'd like to do that.**_The thought comes unbidden into my mind, and my face flames. I bite my lip and stare down at my hands again not liking where my wayward thoughts are headed.

"_Penny for your thoughts?"_ Mills is back, startling me.

I go crimson. _I was just thinking about running my fingers through your hair and wondering if it would feel soft to touch. _I shake my head. She's carrying a tray which she sets down on the small, round, birch-veneer table. She hands me a cup and saucer, I always love cinnamon covered coco from Starbucks it's my favourite. She has a coffee which bears a wonderful leaf-pattern imprinted in the milk. _**How do they do that?**_I wonder idly. She's also bought herself an apple turnover. Putting the tray aside, she sits opposite me and crosses her long legs. She looks so comfortable, so at ease with her body, I envy her. Here's me, all gawky and uncoordinated, barely able to get from A to B without falling flat on my face.

"_Your thoughts?"_ she prompts me. Always the inquisitor.

"_This is my favourite place to get coco."_ My voice is quiet, breathy. I simply can't believe I'm sitting opposite Regina Mills in a coffee shop in Albany, it's a scene from a romance novel. She frowns. She knows I'm hiding something. I brush my finger across the top of the cream, getting a good sample of it on my finger before putting it my mouth and licking it off not seeing Regina's wide eyed look as I do so

"_I like my coco creamy and covering in cinnamon"_ I mutter as an explanation.

"_I see. Is he your boyfriend?"_

_**Whoa… What? Where the hell did that come from?**_

"_Who?"_

"_The photographer. Graham Hunter."_

I laugh, nervous but curious. What gave her that impression?

"_No. Graham's a good friend of mine, that's all. Why did you think he was my boyfriend?" _

"_The way you smiled at him, and he at you."_ Her chocolate gaze holds mine. She's so un nerving. I want to look away but I'm caught – spellbound.

"_He's more like family," I whisper._

Mills nods slightly, seemingly satisfied with my response, and glances down at her apple turnover. Her long fingers deftly wrap around it, and I watch, fascinated.

"_Do you want some?"_ she asks, and that amused, secret smile is back.

"_No thanks."_ I frown and stare down at my hands again.

"_And the boy I met yesterday, at the store. He's not your boyfriend?"_

"_No. __August__'s just a friend. I told you yesterday."_ Oh, this is getting silly anyone would think she was jealous. _"Why do you ask?"_

"_You seem nervous around men."_

Holy crap, that's personal. _**I'm just nervous around you, **__**Mills**__._

"_No I'm just not that comfortable whe__n it comes to__my __friends, if anything __it's you I find__ intimida__t__ing."_ I flush scarlet, but mentally pat myself on the back for my candor, and gaze at my hands again. I hear her sharp intake of breath.

"_You should find me intimidating,"_ she nods. "_You're very honest. Please don't look down. I like to see your face."_

Oh. I glance at her, and she gives me an encouraging but wry smile.

"_It gives me some sort of clue what you might be thinking,"_ she breathes. "_You're a mystery, Miss __Swan"__. _

_**Mysterious? Me? What about you Regina Mills? You're as mysterious as they come aren't you?**_

"_There's nothing mysterious about me."_

"_I think you're very self-contained,"_ she murmurs.

Am I? _**Wow… how am I m**__**ana**__**ging that?**_This is bewildering. _**Me, self-contained? No Way.**_

"_Except when you blush, of course, which is often. I just wish I knew what you were blushing about." _He pops a small piece of turnover into her mouth and starts to chew it slowly, not taking her eyes off me. And as if on cue, I blush. _**Crap!**_

"_Do you always make such personal observations?"_

"_I hadn't realized I was. Have I offended you?"_ She sounds surprised.

"_No__ of course not__,"_ I answer truthfully.

"_Good."_

"_But you're very high-handed,"_ I retaliate quietly.

She raises her eyebrows and, if I'm not mistaken, she flushes slightly too.

"_I'm used to getting my own way, __Emma__,"_ she murmurs. _"In all things."_

"_I don't doubt it. Why haven't you asked me to call you by your first name?"_ I'm sur prised by my audacity. Why has this conversation become so serious? This isn't going the way I thought it was going to go. I can't believe I'm feeling so antagonistic towards her. It's like she's trying to warn me off.

"_The only people who use my given name are my family and a few close friends. That's the way I like it."_

Oh. She still hasn't said, 'Call me Regina.' She _is _a control freak, there's no other explanation, and part of me is thinking maybe it would have been better if Abby had in terviewed her. Two control freaks together. Plus of course she's almost blonde – well, strawberry blonde – like me and all the women in her office. _**And she's beautiful,**_my subconscious reminds me. I don't like the idea of Regina and Abby. I take a sip of my tea, and Mills eats another small piece of her turnover.

"_Are you an only child?"_ she asks.

_**Whoa**_**…** he keeps changing direction more than the wind

"_Yes."_

"_Tell me about your parents."_

Why does she want to know this? It's so _dull._

"_My mom lives in Washington with her new husband Michael. My stepdad lives in Portland, Maine."_

"_Your father?"_

"_My father died when I was a baby."_

"_I'm sorry,"_ she mutters and a fleeting troubled look crosses her face.

"_I don't remember him."_

"_And your mother remarried?"_ I snort. Understatement of the year! _"You could say that_."

She frowns at me.

"_You're not giving much away, are you?"_ she says dryly, rubbing her chin as if in deep thought.

"_Neither are you."_

"_You've interviewed me once already, and I can recollect some quite probing questions then."_ She smirks at me.

_**Holy shit.**_She's remembering the 'gay' question. Once again, I'm mortified. In years to come, I know, I'll need intensive therapy to not feel this embarrassed every time I recall the moment. I start babbling about my mother – anything to block _that _memory.

"_My mom is wonderful. She's an incurable romantic. She's currently on her fourth husband."_

Regina raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"_I miss her,"_ I continue. "_She has Michael now. I just hope he can keep an eye on her and pick up the pieces when her hare-brained schemes don't go as planned."_ I smile fondly. I haven't seen my mom for so long. Regina is watching me intently, taking occasional sips of her coffee. I really shouldn't look at her mouth. It's unsettling. Those lips and that scar!

"_Do you get along with your stepfather?"_

"_Of course. I grew up with him. He's the only father I know."_

"_And what's he like?"_

"_James? He's… aloof."_

"_That's it?"_ Mills asks, surprised.

I shrug. What does this woman expect? My life story? It would nice if she could return the favour

"_Aloof__ like his stepdaughter,"_ Mills prompts.

I refrain from rolling my eyes at her.

"_He likes football. The Giants especially – and bowling, and fly-fishing, and mak__ ing furniture. He's a ca__r__penter. Ex-army."_ I sigh.

"_You lived with him?"_

"_Yes. My mom met Husband Number Three when I was fifteen. I stayed with James."_

She frowns as if she doesn't understand.

"You didn't want to live with your mom?" she asks.

I blush. _**This really is none of her business.**_

"_Husband Number Three lived in Texas. My home was in Portland. And… you know my mom was newly married."_ I stop. My mom never talks about Husband Number Three. Where is Mills going with this? This _is _none of her business. _**Two can play at this game.**_

"_Tell me about your parents," _I ask.

She shrugs. Was that a I don't have much to tell shrug or I'm just not gonna tell you shrug?

"_My dad's a lawyer, my mom is a pediatrician. They live in Baltimore."_

Oh… she's had an affluent upbringing. And I wonder about a successful couple who adopt three kids, and one of them turns into a beautiful woman who takes on the business world and conquers it single-handed. What drove her to be that way? Her folks must be proud.

"_What do your siblings do?"_

"_Frederick's__ in construction, and my little sister is in Paris, studying cookery under__ some renowned French chef."_ Her eyes cloud with irritation. She doesn't want to talk about her family or himself.

"_I hear Paris is lovely,"_ I murmur. Why doesn't she want to talk about her family? Is it because she's adopted?

"_It's beautiful. Have you been?"_ she asks, her irritation forgotten.

"_I've never left mainland USA."_ So now we're back to formalities. What is she hiding?

"_Would you like to go?"_

"_To Paris?"_ I squeak. This has thrown me – who wouldn't want to go to Paris? _"Of course,"_ I concede. "_But it's England that I'd really like to visit."_

She cocks her head to one side, running her index finger across her lower lip… _**oh my**__** she has to stop doing that!**__**.**_

"_Because?"_

I blink rapidly. _**Concentrate, Swan.**_

"_It's the home of Shakespeare, Conan Doyle, Dickens, Thomas Hardy. I'd like to see the places that i__n__spired those people to write such wonderful books." _

All this talk of literary greats reminds me that I should be studying. I glance at my watch.

"_I'd better go. I have to study."_

"_For your exams?"_

"_Yes. They start Tuesday."_

"_Where's Miss Nolan's car?"_

"_In the hotel parking lot."_

"_I'll walk you back."_

"Thank you for the tea, Miss. Mills."

She smiles her odd _I've got a whopping big secret _smile.

"_You're welcome, Emma. It's my pleasure. Come,_" she commands, and holds her hand out to me. I take it, bemused, and follow her out of the coffee shop.

We stroll back to the hotel, and I'd like to say it's in companionable silence. She at least looks her usual calm, collected self. As for me, I'm desperately trying to gauge how our little coffee morning has gone. I feel like I've been interviewed for a position, but I'm not sure what it is.

"_Do you always wear jeans?"_ she asks out of the blue.

"_Yeah"_

She nods. We're back at the intersection, across the road from the hotel. My mind is reeling. _**What an odd question…**_And I'm aware that our time together is limited. This is it. This was it, and I've completely blown it, I know. Perhaps she has someone.

"_Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"_ I blurt out. Holy crap - _**I just said that out loud?**_

Her lips quirk up in a half-smile, and she looks down at me.

"No, Emma. I don't do the girlfriend/boyfriend thing" she says softly.

**Oh… **_**what does that mean?**_ She's bi! What the fuck! She lied to me in her interview, well she didn't really answer that question. And for a moment, I think she's going to follow on with some explanation, some clue to this cryptic statement – but she doesn't. I have to go. I have to try to reassemble my thoughts. I have to get away from her. I walk forward, and I trip, stumbling headlong onto the road.

"_Shit, Emma!"_ Mills cries. She tugs the hand that she's holding so hard that I fall back against her just as a cyclist whips past, narrowly missing me, heading the wrong way up this one-way street.

It all happens so fast – one minute I'm falling, the next I'm in her arms, and she's hold ing me tightly against her chest. .I inhale her clean, vital scent. She smells of fresh laundered linen and some expensive body-wash. _Oh my, _it's intoxicating. I inhale deeply.

"_Are you okay?"_ she whispers. She has one arm around me, clasping me to her, while the fingers of her other hand softly trace my face, gently probing, examining me. Her thumb brushes my lower lip, and I hear her breath hitch. She's staring into my eyes, and I hold her anxious, burning gaze for a moment or maybe it's forever… but eventually, my at tention is drawn to her beautiful mouth. _Oh my. _And for the first time in twenty-one years, I want to be kissed. I want to feel her mouth on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Kiss me damn it!**_I implore her, but I can't move. I'm paralyzed with a strange, unfamiliar need, completely captivated by her. I'm staring at Regina Mills's exquisitely sculptured mouth, mesmerized by the seductive scar on her top lip, and she's looking down at me, her gaze hooded, her eyes darkening. She's breathing harder than usual, and I've stopped breathing altogether. _**I'm in your arms. Kiss me, please**__. _She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and gives me a small shake of her head as if in answer to my silent question. When she opens her eyes again, it's with some new purpose, a steely resolve.

"_Emma, you should steer clear of me. I'm not the woman for you,"_ she whispers. _**What? Where is this coming from?**_Surely I should be the judge of that. I frown up at her, and my head swims with rejection.

"_Breathe, Emma, breathe. I'm going to stand you up and let you go,"_ she says qui etly, and she gently pushes me away.

Adrenaline has spiked through my body, from the near miss with the cyclist or the heady proximity to Regina, leaving me wired and weak. _**NO!**_My psyche screams as she pulls away, leaving me bereft. She has her hands on my shoulders, holding me at arm's length, watching my reactions carefully. And the only thing I can think is that I wanted to be kissed, made it pretty damned obvious, and she didn't do it**. **_**She doesn't want me**__. _She really doesn't want me. I have royally screwed up the coffee morning.

"_I've got this__,"_ I breathe, finding my voice. _"Thank you,"_ I mutter awash with humili ation. How could I have misread the situation between us so utterly? I need to get away from her.

"_For what?"_ she frowns. She hasn't taken her hands off me.

"_For saving me,"_ I whisper.

"_That idiot was riding the wrong way. I'm glad I was here. I shudder to think what could have happened to you. Do you want to come and sit down in the hotel for a mo__ ment?"_ She releases me, her hands by her sides, and I'm standing in front of her feeling like a fool.

With a shake, I clear my head. I just want to go. All my vague, unarticulated hopes have been dashed. She doesn't want me. _**What was I thinking?**_I scold myself. _**What would Regina Mills want with you?**_My subconscious mocks me. I wrap my arms around my self and turn to face the road and note with relief that the green man has appeared. I quickly make my way across, conscious that Mills is behind me. Outside the hotel, I turn briefly to face her but cannot look her in the eye.

"_Thanks for the coco__ and doing the photo shoot_" I murmur. How could I have been so stupid!

"_Emma… I… "_ She stops, and the anguish in her voice demands my attention, so I peer unwillingly up at her. Her brown eyes are bleak as she runs her hand through her hair. She looks torn, frustrated, her expression stark, all her careful control has evaporated. It was a sight that frightens me

"_What, Regina?"_ I snap irritably after she says – nothing. I just want to go. I need to take my fragile, wounded pride away and somehow nurse it back to health.

"_Good luck with your exams,"_ she murmurs.

_**Huh?**_This is why she looks so desolate? This is the big send off? Just to wish me luck in my exams?

"_Thanks."_ I can't disguise the sarcasm in my voice. _"Goodbye, Miss. Mills."_ I turn on my heel, vaguely amazed that I don't trip, and without giving her a second glance, I disap pear down the sidewalk toward the underground garage.

Once underneath the dark, cold concrete of the garage with its bleak fluorescent light, I lean against the wall and put my head in my hands. What was I thinking? Unbidden and unwelcome tears pool in my eyes. _**Why am I crying?**_ _**Why does this woman bother me so much!**_ I sink to the ground, angry at myself for this senseless reaction. Drawing up my knees, I fold in on myself. I want to make myself as small as possible. Perhaps this nonsensical pain will be smaller the smaller I am. Placing my head on my knees, I let the irrational tears fall unrestrained. I am crying over the loss of something I never had. _**How ridiculous.**_Mourning something that never was – my dashed hopes, dashed dreams, and my soured expectations.

I have never been on the receiving end of rejection. Okay… so I was always one of the last to be picked for basketball or volleyball – but I understood that – running and doing something else at the same time like bouncing or throwing a ball is not my thing. I am a serious liability in any sporting field. Romantically, though, I've never put myself out there, ever. A lifetime of insecurity – I'm too pale, too skinny, too scruffy, uncoordinated, my long list of faults goes on. So I have always been the one to rebuff any would be admirers. There was that guy in my chemistry class who liked me and that girl in debate, but no one has ever sparked my interest – no one except Regina damn Mills. Maybe I should be kinder to the likes of August Marco and Graham Hunter, though I'm sure neither of them have been found sobbing alone in dark places. Perhaps I just need a good cry.

_**Stop! Stop Now!**__ - _My subconscious is metaphorically screaming at me, arms folded, leaning on one leg and tapping her foot in frustration**. **_**Get in the car, go home, do your studying. Forget about her… Now!**_And stop all this self-pitying, wallowing crap.

I take a deep, steadying breath and stand up. _**Get it together Swan. You never get emotional over anyone or anything**_I head for Abby's car, wiping the tears off my face as I do. I will not think of her again. I can just chalk this incident up to experience and concentrate on my exams.

Abigail is sitting at the dining table at her laptop when I arrive. Her welcoming smile fades when she sees me.

"_Em what's wrong?"_

Oh no… not the Abigail Nolan Inquisition. I shake my head at her in a _back-off now Nolan way _– but I might as well be dealing with a blind, deaf mute for all extensive purposes.

"_You've been crying,"_ she has an exceptional gift for stating the damned obvious sometimes, which is part of the reason why I think she'll such a great journalist someday. _"What did that bitch do to you?_" she growls, and her face – jeez, she's scary I remind myself never to piss her off.

"_Nothing Abigail."_ That's actually the problem. The thought brings a wry smile to my face.

"_Then why have you been crying? You never cry,"_ she says, her voice softening. She stands, her green eyes brimming with concern. She puts her arms around me and hugs me. I need to say something just to get her to back off.

"_I was nearly knocked over by a cyclist."_ It's the best that I can do, but it distracts her momentarily from… her.

"_Je__ez Em – are you okay? Were you hurt?"_ She holds me at arm's length and does a quick visual check-up on me.

"_No. Regina saved me,"_ I whisper. _"But I was quite shaken."_

"_I'm not surprised. How was coffee? I know you hate coffee."_

"_I had coco. It was fine, nothing to report really. I don't know why she asked me."_

"_She likes you Emma."_ She drops her arms.

"_Not anymore. I won't be seeing her again."_ Yes, I manage to sound matter of fact.

"_Oh?"_

Shit. She's intrigued, why couldn't she be less inquisitive and have more respect for privacy? I head into the kitchen so that she can't see my face.

"_Yeah… she's a little out of my league Abigail,"_ I say as dryly as I can manage.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Oh Abigail, it's obvious."_ I whirl round and face her as she stands in the kitchen door way.

"_Not to me,"_ she says. _"Okay, she's got more money than you, but then she has more money than most people in America!"_

"_Abigail she's__–"_ I shrug.

"_Emma! For heaven's sake – how many times must I tell you? You're a total babe," _she interrupts me. Oh no. She's off on this tirade again. I can't see myself as hot and I don't know why.

"_Abigail, please. I need to study."_ I cut her short. She frowns.

"_Do you want to see the article? It's finished. Graham took some great pictures."_

Do I need a visual reminder of the beautiful Regina _I don't want you if you were the last woman on Earth _Mills?

"Sure," I magic a smile on to my face and stroll over to the laptop. And there he is, staring at me in black and white, staring at me and finding me lacking.

I pretend to read the article, all the time meeting her steady chocolate gaze, searching the photo for some clue as to why she's not the woman for me – her own words to me. And it's suddenly, blindingly obvious. She's too gloriously good-looking. We are poles apart and from two very different worlds. I have a vision of myself as Icarus flying too close to the sun and crashing and burning as a result. Was that what Regina was driving at? Her words make sense. She's not the woman for me. This is what she meant, and it makes her rejection easier to accept… almost. I can live with this. I understand.

"_Very good Abs, very well written"_ I manage. _"I'm going to study."_ I am not going to think about her again for now, I vow to myself, and opening my revision notes, I start to read my mind firmly fixed on the need to study hard for my exams.

It's only when I'm in bed, trying to sleep, that I allow my thoughts to drift through my strange morning and the conversation that left me greatly unsettled. I keep coming back to the _**'I don't do the girlfriend/boyfriend thing' **_quote, and I'm angry that I didn't pounce on this information sooner, when I was in her arms mentally beg ging her with every fibre of my being to kiss me. She'd said it there and then. She didn't want me as a girlfriend. I turn on to my side. Idly, I wonder if perhaps she's celibate? I close my eyes and begin to drift. Maybe she's saving herself. _Well not for you, _my sleepy subconscious has a final swipe at me before unleashing itself on my dreams.

And that night, I dream of chocolate eyes, leafy patterns in milk, and I'm running through dark places with eerie strip lighting, and I don't know if I'm running toward something or away from it… it's just not clear.

The next few days are filled with mental exhaustion and late nights as my final exams finally arrive. I've had no time to think about the woman that shot me down and for that I'm thankful; I never wanted to see or think about Regina Mills again.

I put my pen down. Finished. My final exam is over. I feel the Cheshire cat grin spread over my face. It's probably the first time all week that I've smiled. It's Friday, and we shall be celebrating tonight, really celebrating. I might even get drunk! I've never been drunk before. I glance across the sports hall at Abigail, and she's still scribbling furiously, five minutes to the end. This is it, the end of my academic career. I shall never have to sit in rows of anxious, isolated students again. Inside I'm doing graceful cartwheels around my head, knowing full well that's the only place I can do graceful cartwheels. Abigail stops writing and puts her pen down. She glances across at me, and I catch her Cheshire cat smile too.

We head back to our apartment together in her Mercedes, refusing to discuss our final papers. Abigail is more concerned about what she's going to wear to the bar this evening. I am busily fishing around in my purse for my keys.

"_Em, there's a package for you._" Abigail is standing on the steps up to the front door holding a brown paper parcel. _**Odd.**_I haven't ordered anything from Amazon recently. Abigail gives me the parcel and takes my keys to open the front door. It's addressed to Miss Emma Swan. There's no sender's address or name. Perhaps it's from my mom or James.

It's probably from my folks."

"_Open it!"_ Abigail is excited as she heads into the kitchen for our **'Exams are finished hurrah Champagne'**.

I open the parcel, and inside I find a half leather box containing two seemingly identi cal old cloth-covered books in mint condition and a plain white card. Written on one side, in black ink in neat cursive handwriting, is: "Chance has put in our way a most singular and whimsical problem, and its solution is its own reward"

I immediately recognize the quote from 'The Blue Carbuncle' a story in 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'. I'm stunned by the irony of the quote, my entire career is gonna be based around problems whose solutions are my reward but then I think maybe there's no irony perhaps it's deliberate. I inspect the books more closely, three volumes of The Adventures and Memoirs, The Return and Reminiscences and the Casebook of Sherlock Holmes. I open one of the front covers and written in an old typeface on the front plate:

'London: George Newnes Ltd. 1892.'

Holy fuck! - they are first editions. They must be worth a fortune, and I know immedi ately who's sent them. Abigail is at my shoulder gazing at the books. She picks up the card.

"_First Editions,"_ I whisper.

"_No way."_ Abigail's eyes are wide with disbelief. _"Mills?"_

I nod.

"_Can't think of anyone else."_

"_What does this card mean?"_

"_I have no idea. I thi__nk it's a warning – honestly she keeps warning me off. I have no idea why. It's not like I'm beating her door down."_ I frown.

"_I know you don't want to talk about her, Em, but she's seriously into you. Warnings or no."_

Remember when I said I haven't through about Regina Mills all week: I lied… so her chocolate brown eyes are still haunting my dreams, and I know it will take an eternity to expunge the feel of her arms around me and her wonderful fragrance from my brain. Why has she sent me this? She told me that I wasn't for her.

"_I've found one Holmes__first edition for sale in Los Angeles at $14,000. But yours looks in much better condition. They must have cost more."_ Abigail is consulting her good friend Google.

"_This quote – Holmes says it to Watson after Petersen discovers the Blue Carbuncle in his Christmas goose"_

"_I know,"_ muses Abigail. _"What is she trying to say?"_

"_I don't know, and I don't care. I can't accept these from her. I'll send them back with an equally baffling quote from some obscure p__art of the book."_

"_The bit where Holmes is bringing a jackass"_ Abigail asks with a completely straight face.

"_Yes, that bit."_ I giggle. I love Abigail, she's so loyal and supportive. I repack the books and leave them on the dining table. Abigail hands me a glass of champagne.

"_To the end of exams and our new life in Boston,"_ she grins.

"_To the end of exams, our new life in Boston, and excellent results." _We clink glasses and drink.

The bar is loud and hectic, full of soon to be graduates out to get trashed. Graham joins us. He won't graduate for another year, but he's in the mood to party and gets us into the spirit of our newfound freedom by buying a pitcher of margaritas for us all. As I down my fifth, I know this is not a good idea on top of the champagne.

"_So what now Em?"_ Graham shouts at me over the noise.

"_Abigail and I are moving to Boston. Abigail's parents have bought a condo there for her."_

"_Good god, how the other half live. But you'll come to my show."_

"_Of course, Graham, I wouldn't miss it __for the world."_ I smile, and he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close.

"_It means a lot to me that you'll be there Emma,"_ he whispers in my ear. _"Another mar__ garita?"_

"_Graham Lewis Hunter– are you trying to get me drunk? Because I think it's worki__ng_." I giggle. _"I think I'd better have a beer. I'll go get us a pitcher."_

"_More drink, Em!"_ Abigail bellows.

Abigail has the constitution of an ox. She's got her arm draped over Mickey, one of her fel low journalism students and her usual photographer on her student newspaper. He's given up taking photos of the drunkenness that surrounds him. He only has eyes for Abigail. She's all tiny camisole, tight jeans, and high heels, hair piled high with tendrils hanging down softly around her face, her usual stunning self. Me, I'm more of a Converse and tank-top kind of girl, but I'm wearing my most flattering jeans. I move out of Graham's hold and get up from our table. Whoa. Head spin. I have to grab the back of the chair. Tequila based cocktails are not a good idea.

I make my way to the bar and decide that I should visit the powder room while I am on my feet. _Good thinking, Em. _I stagger off through the crowd. Of course, there's a line, but at least it's quiet and cool in the corridor. I reach for my cell phone to relieve the boredom of waiting in line. _Hmm… Who did I last call? _Was it Graham? Before that a number I don't recognize. Oh yes. Mills, I think this is his number. I giggle. I have no idea what the time is, maybe I'll wake her. Perhaps she can tell me why she sent me those books and the cryptic message. If she wants me to stay away, she should leave me alone. I suppress a drunken grin and hit the automatic re-dial. She answers on the second ring.

"_Emma?"_ She's surprised to hear from me. Well, frankly, I'm surprised to ring her. Then my befuddled brain registers… how does she know it's me? Did she have me saved in her contacts? Why? When she wants nothing to do with me

"_Why did you send me the books?"_ I slur at her.

"_Emma, are you okay? You sound stran__ge."_ Her voice is filled with concern.

"_I'm not the strange one, you are,"_ I accuse. There - that told her, my courage fuelled by alcohol.

"_Emma, have you been drinking?"_

"_What's it to you?"_

"_I'm – curious. Where are you?"_

"_In a bar."_

"_Which bar?"_ She sounds exasperated.

"_Just a bar_"

"_How are you getting home?"_

"_I'll find a way."_ This conversation is not going how I expected.

"_Which bar are you in?"_

"_Why did you send me the books, Regina?"_

"_Emma, where are you, tell me now."_ Her tone is so, so authoritarian, her usual control freak. I imagine her as an old time movie director wearing jodhpurs, holding an old fash ioned megaphone and a riding crop. The image makes me laugh out loud.

"_You're so… officious_," I giggle.

"_Emma, so help me, where the f__uck are you?"_

Regina Mills is swearing at me. I giggle again. "_I'm in Boston… s'a long way from Albany_."

"_Where in Boston?"_

"_Goodnight, Regina."_

"_Emma!"_

I hang up. Ha! Though she didn't tell me about the books. I frown. Mission not ac complished. God that woman was frustrating. I am really quite drunk - my head swims uncomfortably as I shuffle with the line. Well, the object of the exercise was to get drunk. I have succeeded. This is what it's like – _**probably not an experience to be repeated**__. _The line has moved, and it's now my turn. I stare blankly at the poster on the back of the toilet door that extols the virtues of safe sex. Holy crap, did I just call Regina Mills? Shit. My phone rings and it makes me jump. I yelp in surprise.

"_Hi__**,**__"_ I bleat timidly in to the phone. I hadn't reckoned on this.

"_I'm coming to get you,"_ she says and hangs up. Only Regina Mills could sound so calm and so menacing at the same time.

_**Holy fuck.**_I pull my jeans up. My heart is thumping. Coming to get me? _Oh no. _I'm going to baff… no… I'm fine. Hang on. She's just messing with my head. I didn't tell her where I was. She can't find me here. Besides, it will take her hours to get here from Albany, and we'll be long gone by then. I wash my hands and check my face in the mirror. I look flushed and slightly unfocused. _**Hmm… tequ la.**_

I wait at the bar for what feels like an eternity for the pitcher of beer and eventually return to the table.

"_You've been gone so long_." Abigail scolds me. "_Where were you?"_

"_I was in line for the restroom."_

Graham and Mickey are having some heated debate about our local baseball team. Graham pauses in his tirade to pour us all beers, and I take a long sip.

"_Abigail, I think I'd better step outside and get some fresh air."_

"_Em, you are such a lightw__eight_."

"_I'll be five minutes."_

I make my way through the crowd again. I am beginning to feel nauseous, my head is spinning uncomfortably, and I'm a little unsteady on my feet. More unsteady than usual.

Drinking in the cool evening air in the parking lot makes me realize how drunk I am. My vision has been affected, and I'm really seeing double of everything like in old re-runs of _Tom and Jerry Cartoons. _I think I'm going to be sick. Why did I let myself get this messed up?

"_Em,"_ Graham has joined me. "_You okay?"_

"_I think I've just had a bit too much to drink."_ I smile weakly at him.

"_Me too_," he murmurs, and his dark eyes are watching me intently. _"Do you need a hand?"_ he asks and steps closer, putting his arm around me.

"_Graham I'm okay. I've got thi__s."_ I try and push him away rather feebly.

"_Emma, please_," he whispers, and now he's holding me in his arms, pulling me close.

"_Graham, what you doing?"_

"_You know I like you Em, please._" He has one hand at the small of my back holding me against him, the other at my chin tipping back my head. _**Holy fuck… he's going to kiss me.**_

"_No Graham, stop – no."_ I push him, but he's a wall of hard muscle, and I cannot shift him. His hand has slipped into my hair, and he's holding my head in place.

"_Please, Emma, baby"_ he whispers against my lips. His breath is soft and smells too sweet – of margarita and beer. He gently trails kisses along my jaw up to the side of my mouth. I feel panicky, drunk, and out of control. The feeling is suffocating.

"_Graham, no,"_ I plead. _**I **__**don't want this**__. _You are my friend, and I think I'm going to hurl.

"_I think the lady said no_." A voice in the dark says quietly. Holy shit! Regina Mills, she's here. How? Graham releases me.

"_Mills,"_ he says tersely. I glance anxiously up at Regina. She's glowering at Graham, and she's furious. Crap. My stomach heaves, and I double over, my body no longer able to tolerate the alcohol, and I vomit spectacularly on to the ground.

"_Ugh – What the hell Em!"_ Graham jumps back in disgust. Mills grabs my hair and pulls it out of the firing line and gently leads me over to a raised flowerbed on the edge of the park ing lot. I note, with deep gratitude, that it's in relative darkness.

"_If you're going to throw up again, do it here. I'll hold you._" She has one arm around my shoulders – the other is holding my hair in a makeshift ponytail down my back so it's off my face. I try awkwardly to push her away, but I vomit again… and again. _**Oh shit… how long is this going to last**__? _Even when my stomach's empty and nothing is coming up, horrible dry heaves wrack my body. I vow silently that I'll never ever drink again. This is just too appalling for words. Finally, it stops.

My hands are resting on the brick wall of the flowerbed, barely holding me up - vomit ing profusely is exhausting. Mills takes her hands off me and passes me a handkerchief. Only he would have a monogrammed, freshly laundered, linen handkerchief. _RLM. _I didn't know you could still buy these. Unclearly I wonder what the L stands for as I wipe my mouth. I cannot bring myself to look at her. I'm swamped with shame, disgusted with myself. I want to be swallowed up by the azaleas in the flowerbed and be anywhere but here.

Graham is still hovering by the entrance to the bar, watching us. I groan and put my head in my hands. This has to be the single worst moment of my life. My head is still swimming as I try to remember a worse one – and I can only come up with Regina's rejection – and this is so, so many shades darker in terms of humiliation. I risk a peek at her. She's staring down at me, her face composed, giving nothing away. Turning, I glance at Graham who looks pretty shamefaced himself and, like me, intimidated by Mills. I glare at him. I have a few choice words for my so-called friend, none of which I can repeat in front of Regina Mills CEO. _**Ana who are you kidding, she's just seen you hurl all over the ground and into the local flora. There's no disguising your lack of ladylike behavior.**_

"_I'll err… see you inside,"_ Graham mutters, but we both ignore him, and he slinks off back into the building. I'm on my own with Mills. Double crap. What should I say to her? Apologize for the phone call.

"_I'm sorry_," I mutter, staring at the handkerchief which I am furiously worrying with my fingers. _It's so soft and it__'s smells of her._

"_What are you sorry for Emma_?"

Oh crap, she wants her damned pound of flesh.

"_The phone call mainly, being sick. Oh, the list is endless_," I murmur, feeling my skin coloring up. _**Please, please can I die now?**_

"_We've all been here, perha__ps not quite as dramatically as you,"_ she says sardonically. _"It's about knowing your limits, Emma. I mean, I'm all for pushing limits, but really this is beyond the pale. Do you make a habit of this kind of behavior?"_

My head buzzes with excess alcohol and irritation. What the hell has it got to do with her? I didn't invite her here. She sounds like a middle-aged woman scolding me like an er rant child. Part of me wants to say, if I want to get drunk every night like this, then it's my decision and nothing to do with him – but I'm not brave enough. Not now that I've thrown up in front of her. Why is she still standing there?

"_No,"_ I say regretfully. _"I've never been drunk before and right now I have no desire to ever be again."_

I just don't understand why she's here. I begin to feel faint. She notices my dizziness and grabs me before I fall and hoists me into her arms, holding me close to her chest like a child.

"_Come on, I'll take you home,"_ she murmurs.

"_I need to tell Abigail."_ _**Holy Moses, I'm in her a**__**rms again.**_

"_My brother can tell her."_

"_What?"_

"_My brother Frederick is talking to Miss Nolan."_

"_Oh?_" I don't understand.

"_He was with me when you phoned."_

"_In Boston?"_ I'm confused.

"_No, I'm staying at the 74 State."_

_**Still? Why? What could she possibly be **__**still here for?**_

"_How did you find me?"_

"_I tracked your cell phone Emma."_

Oh, of course she did. How is that possible? I'm pretty sure that's illegal, since knowing about is kinda my thing. _**Stalker,**_my subconscious whispers at me through the cloud of tequila that's still floating in my brain, but somehow, because it's her, I don't mind.

"_Do you have a jacket or a purse?"_

"_Err… yes, I came with both. Regina, please, I need to tell Abigail. She'll worry."_ Her mouth presses into a hard line, and she sighs heavily.

"_If you must."_

She sets me down, and, taking my hand, leads me back into the bar. I feel weak, still drunk, embarrassed, exhausted, mortified, and on some strange level absolutely off the scale thrilled. She's gripping my hand – such a confusing array of emotions. I'll need at least a week to process them all if not longer.

It's noisy, crowded, and the music has started so there is a large crowd on the dance floor. Abigail is not at our table, and Graham has disappeared. Mickey looks lost and forlorn on his own.

"_Where's Abigail?"_ I shout at Mickey above the noise. My head is beginning to pound in time to the thumping bass line of the music.

"_Dancing,"_ Mickey shouts, and I can tell he's mad. He's eyeing Regina suspiciously. I struggle into my black jacket and place my small shoulder bag over my head so it sits at my hip. I'm ready to go, once I've seen Abigail.

"_She's on the dance floor,"_ I touch Regina's arm and lean up and shout in her ear, brushing her hair with my nose, smelling her clean, apple fresh smell. _**Oh my**__. _All those forbid den, unfamiliar feelings that I have tried to deny surface and run rabid through my drained body. I flush, and somewhere deep, deep down my muscles clench lusciously.

She rolls her eyes at me and takes my hand again and leads me to the bar. She's served immediately, no waiting for Miss. Control-Freak Mills. Does everything come so easily to her? I can't hear what she orders. She hands me a very large glass of iced water.

"_Drink,_" she shouts her command at me.

The moving lights are twisting and turning in time to the music casting strange colored light and shadows all over the bar and the clientele. She's alternately green, blue, white, and a demonic red. She's watching me intently. I take a tentative sip.

"_All__ of it,"_ she shouts.

She's so domineering. She runs her hand through her unruly hair. She looks frustrated, angry. What is her problem? Apart from a silly drunk girl ringing her in the middle of the night so she thinks she needs rescuing. And it turns out she does from her over amorous friend. Then seeing her being violently ill at his feet. _**Oh Emma… are you ever going to live this down**__? _My subconscious is figuratively tutting and glaring at me over her half-moon specs I bit like Dumbledore from the Harry Potter Series. I sway slightly, and she puts her hand on my shoulder to steady me. I do as I'm told and drink the entire glass. It makes me feel queasy. Taking the glass from me, she places it on the bar. I notice through a blur what she's wearing; a loose black fitting shirt, snug jeans, black pumps, and a black pinstriped jacket. Her shirt is unbuttoned at the top, and I see the swell of her breasts peeking out from above her bra cups. In my drunken state of mind she looks absolutely delicious!

She takes my hand once more. _Holy shit _– she's leading me onto the dance floor. Shit. I do not dance. She can sense my reluctance, and under the colored lights, I can see her amused, slightly sarcastic smile. She gives my hand a sharp tug, and I'm in her arms again, and she starts to move, taking me with her. Boy, she can dance, and I can't believe that I'm following her step for step. Maybe it's because I'm drunk that I can keep up. She's hold ing me tight against her, her body against mine… if she wasn't clutching me so tightly, I'm sure I would faint at her feet. In the back of my mind, my mother's often-recited warning comes to me: _Never trust a woman or man who can dance._

She moves us through the crowded throng of dancers to the other side of the dance floor, and we are beside Abigail and Frederick, Regina's brother. The music is pounding away, loud and cautious, outside and inside my head. I gasp. _**Abigail is making her moves**__. _She's dancing her ass off, and she only ever does that if she likes someone. Really likes someone. It means there'll be three of us for breakfast tomorrow morning. _**Abigail! **_

Regina leans over and shouts in Frederick's ear. I cannot hear what she says. Frederick is tall with wide shoulders, curly blonde hair, and light, wickedly gleaming eyes. I can't tell the colour under the pulsating heat of the flashing lights. Frederick grins, and pulls Abigail into his arms, where she is more than happy to be… _**Abigail you little minx**__! _Even in my inebriated state, I am shocked. She's only just met him. She nods at whatever Frederick says and grins at me and waves. Regina propels us off the dance floor in double quick time.

But I never got to talk to her. Is she okay? I can see where things are heading for her and him. _**I need to do the safe sex l**__**ecture**__. _In the back of my mind, I hope she reads one of the posters on the back of the toilet doors. My thoughts crash through my brain, fighting the drunk, fuzzy feeling. It's so warm in here, so loud, so colourful – too bright. My head begins to swim, oh no… and I can feel the floor coming up to meet my face or so it feels. The last thing I hear before I pass out in Regina Grey's arms is her harsh epithet.

"_Fuck!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's very silent. The light is hushed and I am contented and warm in this bed. _**Hang on bed! When in the hell did I go to bed!**_I shoot up in a daze and take in the unfamiliar surroundings, my head is spinning and I have no idea where the hell I am. The headboard behind is raised from the bed and is strangely familiar. The room is fairly large and casual with Victorian style furniture in browns, gold and white. I vaguely recognize it but from where? My hung-over brain strains to go through its recent visual memories. _**Mary mother of god! **_I'm in the 74 State Hotel in a suite. I have stood in a similar room to this with Abigail but smaller. _**Oh god no.**_ I'm in Regina Mills's suite. How in the hell did I get here?

It's only as broken memories of the previous night slowly back that I realise how I got here. The drinking, the phone call, the vomiting- the vomiting on Graham and then Regina. _**Oh no, oh no. **_ I shrink inwardly. But I don't remember coming here. I pull back the duvet cover and look down at myself. I'm wearing my tank-top, bra and panties but no socks or jeans. _**Oh fuck no!**_

I glance over at the bedside side and there perched upon is a glass of apple juice and some, what I suspect, is Advil. Fucking control freak that she is, she thinks of everything. I reach over and take the tablets in actual fact I don't feel that bad, probably better than I most likely deserve. The apple juice is heavenly, it's quenches my thirst and is overly refreshing.

There's a knock on the door that being me out of my refreshed trance, my heart jumps up my throat and I can't speak. The door opens and in she strolls.

Holy fuck she's been working out. She's in black sweatpants that hang, in that way, over her hips and a white sleeveless t-shirt that is soaked in sweat much like her hair that is clinging in her forehead and upper jaw. _**Regina Mills's sweat, the idea does things to me. **_I take a deep but shaky breath and close my eyes. I feel like I'm three again if I close my eyes I'm not really in the room.

"_Good morning Emma. How are you feeling this morning?"_

"_Better than I probably deserve"_ I murmur. I glimpse up at her and she places a large shopping bag on a chair before grasping each end of the towel that hands around her neck. She's staring at me, brown eyes dark and, as normal, I have absolutely no idea what she's thinking; she hides her thoughts and feelings extremely well.

"_May I ask how I got here?" _My voice is small and regretful, that wasn't really the question I wanted answered but it was a good start.

She perches herself at the edge of the bed close enough for me to reach out and touch, for me to smell. Oh Jesus… sweat, apple body wash and Regina. It's an intoxicating cocktail- so much better than a margarita, which I can I now speak from experience.

"_After you passed out, I didn't wanna risk to the risk the leather upholstery in my car taking you back to your apartment so I brought you here instead" _she says stoically. _**God was I really that bad?**_

"_Did you put me to bed?"_ I'm almost scared to hear the answer but I had to know

"_Yes"_ Her face was unreadable and stoic

"_Did I hurl again?"_ My voice getting quieter with every word I speak

"_No"_

"_Did you… umm… you undress me?"_

"_Yes"_ she quirks an eyebrow at me at me as my face reddens with embarrassment

"_Did we… umm you know?"_ I whisper, I needed to know no matter how humiliated I am to be asking such a question

"_Emma you were comatose. Having sex with unconscious men or women isn't my thing; I like them responsive and interested"_ she says matter-of-factly

"_I am so sorry"_

Her mouth lifts slightly in a cynical smile

"_It was a very diverting evening, one I'm not likely to forget in a hurry" _

Me neither- that bitch she's fucking laughing at me. I didn't ask or need her to come and get me; somehow I feel as if I'm now the villain of the piece

"_You didn't have to track me down with whatever Mission Impossible gadgetry you're developing or own"_ I retort; she stares at me in surprise and, if I'm not wrong, a little hurt.

"_Firstly the technology to track cell phones is available all over the internet. Secondly my company never has or ever will invest or manufacture any sort of surveillance equipment or devices and thir__d__ly if I hadn't come to you you'd be waking up in the arms of that damned photographer and if I reme__m__ber correctly you weren't overly keen on him pressing his suit" _She adds sourly

_**Pressing his suit!**_ I glance up at Regina, she's glaring at me; her eyes ablaze and distressed. I attempt to bit my lip in order to suppress my giggle but I fail

"_Which piece of medieval literature did you escape from? You sound like one of those courtly knights" _

Her mood openly shifts, her eyes become softer and her expression warms. There is also a ghost of a smile on her lips

"_I highly doubt that Emma. A black knight maybe"_ her smile is scornful and she shakes her head _"Did you eat last night?"_ I shiver at her sharp tone. I shake my head. What great crime I have committed now? Her jaw clenches but her face remains emotionless _"You need to eat Emma, that's why you were so ill last night it's the number one drinking rule"_ She runs her hand through her hair and I know it's because she's annoyed

"_Are you going to continue to speak to me as if I'm a child?"_

"_Is that what I'm doing?"_

"_I think so don't you?"_

"_You're lucky I'm just giving you a telling off"_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well put is like this if you were mine you would be able to sit for a week after the stunt you pulled last night. You didn't eat, you got drunk putting yourself at risk"_ She closes her eyes, fear imprinted briefly on her face, she shudders before opening her eyes to glare at me _"I hate to think what may or may not have happened to you"_

I grimace back at her. What the fuck is her problem? What's it to her? If I was hers… _**Well I'm not cause she blew it**_, no matter how much I want to be hers. The thought breaks through the exasperation I feel at her high- handed words. I tingle at the unruliness of my subconscious- she's bloody doing her happy dance in nothing but a pair of panties at the idea of being Regina's.

"_I would have been perfectly fine, I was with Abigail after all" _I try to reassure her as well as myself

"_And that damned photographer?"_ she growls at me. What is her deal with Graham! I'll need to face him at some point _**God that is gonna be an awkward conversation**_

"_Graham just got outta line"_

"_Well next time he gets outta line I'm gonna be the one to teach him some damned manners"_

"_You're quite the disciplinarian aren't you?" _I jeer at her

"_Oh Emma you have no idea"_ her eyes taper then she grins mischievously; god this woman is one big contradiction! It's enchanting. One minute I'm muddled and pissed off and the next I'm gazing at her brilliant smile. _**Oh wow!**_ I'm spellbound and I know it's because her smile is so rare. I forget what she's talking about.

"_I'm going for a shower unless you wish you have one first"_ She tilts her head to one side since grinning like a hyena. I can feel my heartbeat increase and my brain has failed to fire any synapses in order to make me breathe. Her smile widens and she reaches over and trails her thumb down my cheek and across my lower lip _"Breathe Emma"_ she murmurs before standing back up _"Breakfast will be arriving in ten minutes you must be hungry"_ She heads into the bathroom and closes the door without a second glance.

I let out the breath that I had holding. Why she did have be so fucking attractive? All I can think about right now is going in there and joining her in shower. I have never felt this way about anyone before and frankly it was scaring me. My skin where she traced my cheek and lower lip feel as if it was burning. I'm writhing with a needy, tender… uneasiness. I can't get my head around this reaction. It feels like… desire. So this is what desire feels like.

I let myself fall back on the soft- feather filled pillows. _**If you were mine**_. Jesus what I would do to be hers. She's the only woman whose has ever set my blood racing and yet she's so provoking too; she's stubborn, complex and downright confusing. One minute she snubs me, the next she's sending me fourteen thousand dollar first editions and tracks me down like some kind of stalker. And for all that I've spent the night in his bed, in her hotel suite never feeling safer, secure. She obviously cares enough to come and rescue me from some erroneously perceived situation. She's not some dark knight at all, she's the white knight in unblemished, astounding armour like some classic romantic hero such as Prince Charming or Prince Phillip.

I clamber out of her bed anxiously searching for something to put over my bottom half just as she emerges from the bathroom still wet from her shower. She only has a towel wrapped around her showing off her fantastic legs and there I am; all legs and awkward gracelessness, I tell see she's surprised that I am out of bed.

"_If you're looking for your jeans I had them sent to laundry last night"_ Her gaze is murky _"They were covered in your vomit" _

"_Oh"_ I flush a nice shade of red. Oh why does she always catch me off guard?

"_I sent Sidney out for another pair and some new shoes; they're in the bag on the chair"_

_**New clothes! **_What an unexpected plus.

"_I think I'll have that shower now"_ I murmur _"Thanks by the way"_ What else could I say to her? I grab the bag and make my escape into the bathroom away from the unsettling closeness to Regina's nakedness. Titian's Venus of Urbino has nothing on her.

The bathroom is all steamy as I strip off my clothes and quickly scramble into the shower, restless to be under the water. It gushes over me and I tilt my head into the most welcome torrent. I want Regina Mills there was no doubt about it anymore. For the first time in my life I want to go to bed with someone and I don't care that it's a woman I just wanna feel her hands and mouth on me. She said she like her partner to be responsive _**Definitely not celibate then**_. But she hasn't made a pass at me or made any move to say that she's interested unlike August and Graham. I don't understand, am I that repulsive to her? And yet she came to me and brought me here. I have no clue what her game is; what's she thinking? _**You've slept in her bed all night and yet she didn't touch you. Do the damned math Emma! **_There was my subconscious rearing her ridiculously snide head. I just ignore her.

The water is soothing and gentle; I could stay in the shower and not come out forever. I reach for the body wash and take a sniff. Apples. It's a mouth-watering smell. I take a generous amount and rub it all over my body fantasising that it's her doing it for me- she rubbing this deliciously scented soap into my body, across my breasts, over my stomach and between my thighs with her long fingered hands. _**Oh god.**_ My heart hammers against my chest, this feels so amazing.

"_Breakfast has arrived"_ She knocks on the door, startling me out of my daydream

"_Th-Thanks"_ I'm stuttering like an idiot as the erotic thoughts slip from my mind. I half climb, half stumble out the shower and grab two towels wrapping my hair up in one and drying myself in haste with the other ignoring the satisfying feel of the towel rubbing against my now oversensitive skin. I inspect the bag that contains my clothes and am surprised to find Sidney hasn't just brought me new jeans and converse but also a dark brown shirt, socks and underwear. However to call them a clean bra and pair of panties is such an injustice. They're delicately designed European lingerie that cost an arm and a leg. All black lace. I'm in awe and slightly intimidated by this underwear and what's more they fit perfectly. I blush to think of Sidney in some lingerie store by himself buying this for me, I wouldn't be surprised if they asked him if it was for him. I wonder what else is in his job description.

I dress quickly and am not surprised to find the rest of the clothing fits perfectly. I roughly dry my hair hoping that I can get it under control but as usual it refuses to cooperate and my only option is to tie it up in a ponytail which I can't because I have no hair ties so I just let it fall across my shoulders. I take a look at myself at the mirror before I take a deep breath; it's time to face Miss Confusing.

I'm relieved to find the bedroom deserted so I quickly search for my purse but find it's not in here. Taking another deep breath, I enter the living room of the suite; it is enormous. The Victorian look continues in here as in the bedroom, the seating area is plush with soft cushions and an ornate coffee table, a study area with the latest generation iMac and a gigantic on the wall plasma television that I could only dream about having in the apartment. I glimpse Regina sitting at a dining table on the far side of the room reading a newspaper. Abigail would love it in here. _**Oh shit Abby!**_

"_Oh god Abigail"_ I rasp, Regina looks up at me

"_She knows you're here. I texted Frederick"_ she utters with a trace of humour lining her words

_**Oh what! **_I suddenly have flashes of her dancing, all her untested moves used with the maximum effect to seduce Regina's brother no less! I don't care to think about what she's gonna think of me being here since I've never stayed out before, wimp that I am. At least she's still with Frederick however I've been here before and both times I've had to tolerate the hideous blue flannel pyjamas for a week from the outcome. I have no doubt she'll think I've had a one night stand too. I can feel Regina staring at me arrogantly. She's wearing a white shirt with collar and cuffs undone; her hair was no longer tousled and untidy but styled for the wavy effect; I thought tousled made her look sexy but wavy makes her the epitome of sex

"_Sit"_ she commands pointing to a place at the table. I make my way across and sit myself down opposite him as ordered. The table was loaded with food

"_I had no idea what you liked so I ordered a bit of everything from the breakfast menu"_ she gives me a crooked smile, contrite smile

"_That's very reckless of you"_ I murmur, stunned by the choice but I am hungry

"_Yeah it is"_ she sounds embarrassed

I opt for my usual breakfast that I have if I was at home in Washington: pancakes, maple syrup, toast and bacon. I see Regina trying to hide a smile as she returns to her egg white omelette; I have to say the food is delicious.

"_Tea?"_ she asks

"_Ah no I'll just with some orange juice" _She pours me a glass of orange juice and passes it to me _"Thanks"_

"_No problem but I see your hair is damp"_ she scolds

"_Yeah I couldn't find the hair dryer"_ I mutter, embarrassed. Not that I cared. Regina's mouth presses into a hard line but decides not to say anything _"Thanks for the clothes"_

"_It's a pleasure Emma. That colour certainly does suit you"_

I can feel the blush in my cheeks so I stare down at the table

"_You should really learn to take a compliment without becoming embarrassed" _her tone is criticizing

"_I should pay you back for the clothes" _

She scowls at me as if I have insulted her on some level

"_You've already given me the books, which, of course I refuse to accept. But these clothes… you have to let me pay you back" _I smile timidly at her

"_Emma trust me I can afford it" _

"_That's not the point I'm trying to make. Why should you buy these for me?" _

"_Because I can"_ her eyes flash with a teasing gleam

"_Just because you can doesn't mean you should"_ I reply softly as she lifts an eyebrow at me, her eyes shining making me think we're talking about something else but I don't have a clue as to what it is. That reminds me… _"Why did you buy and send me the books Regina?" _my voice is soft and I'm unsure she heard me until she puts down her cutlery and observes me keenly, her eyes burning with some immeasurable emotion. Jesus Christ- my mouth becomes dry.

"_Well you were nearly run over by the rogue cyclist and I was holding you and you were looking at me- all kiss me Regina, kiss me"_ she hesitates and shrugs _"I felt as if I owed you an apology and a warning" _she runs her hand through those silky tresses _"Emma I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of woman… I don't romance okay; my tastes are very particular. You should steer well clear of me"_ she closes her eyes as if she is lost _"There is something about you Emma that I'm finding it impossible to stay away but I guess you've already figured that one out for yourself"_

With those words my appetite vanishes in an instant. _**She can't stay away!**_

"_Then don't" _I whisper, unsure of my own words

She gasps, her eyes wide with fear or excitement I can't tell which one

"_You have no idea what you're saying"_

"_Enlighten me then"_

We sit and gaze at each other for what seems like an eternity, neither of us touching out food

"_You're not living like a nun then"_ I exhale trying to be funny. Amusement lights up her eyes.

"_If you mean am I celibate then the answer is no I'm not" _she waits for this information to sink in and I blush bright red. My brain to mouth filter is once again broken. I can't believe I've just said that out loud _"What are your plans for the next few days" _she asks, her voice small

"_I'm working today, from midday"_ _**Oh shit! **__"What time is it"_ I ask in a panic

"_It's just after ten; you've got bags of time. What about tomorrow?" _She has her elbows on the table and her chin resting on her long fingers

"_Abigail and I are gonna start packing up our stuff, we're moving to Boston next weekend and I'm working at Marco's all this week" _

"_You already have a place in Boston?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Where?"_

"_I can't remember the address; it's in the Back Bay area"_

"_Not far from me then"_ she smiles, _**great, the stalker is back**_ _"So what is it you're going to do for work in Boston"_

"_I've applied for a few internships I'm still waiting to hear back"_

"_Have you applied for to my company as I suggested during our first meeting"_

_**Of course not I'm not that desperate.**_ _"No I haven't"_

"_And just what is wrong with my company?"_

"_Your company or your 'company'" _I grin, I'm so good I'm bad

"_Are you grinning at me Miss Swan?"_ She slants her head to one side, I think she's amused but I can't tell as always. I flush and look down at my unfinished breakfast; I can't think straight nor look at her when she uses that tone of voice

"_I'd love to bite that lip"_ she mutters menacingly. I gasp, completely ignorant to the fact that I'm chewing on my bottom lip. That has to be the sexiest thing anybody has ever said to me; I can feel my heart begin to hammer against my chest as I begin to pant. Fuck I'm a trembling mess and she hasn't even touched me. I fidget in my seat and meet her sinister glare

"_Why don't you?"_ I dare softly

"_Because I'm not gonna to touch you Emma- not until I have your written consent say I can do so" _Her lips hint at a smile

_**What the fuck does that mean?**_

"_What does that mean?" _

"_Exactly what I just said"_ She sighs and shakes her head at me amused and irritated at the same time. _"I need to show you why I need your consent Emma, what time do you finish this evening" _

"_About eight"_

"_Well then we could go to Boston this evening or next weekend for dinner at my place and I'll fami__l__iarise you with the facts then; the choice is yours to make"_

"_Why can't you just tell me now?"_

"_Because I happen to be enjoying my breakfast and your company but I fear once you're educated you'll probably never want to see me again"_

_**What an earth is she going on about? **_Does she kidnap small children and use them as slave labour? Is she part of some secret crime syndicate? That would certainly explain why she's so rich. Is she some sort of religious nut? Is she scared to have sex? Surely not since she said that she wasn't celibate. I flush bright red thinking about the possibilities but it's getting me nowhere I wanna be. I'd like to solve the mystery that is Regina Mills sooner rather than later and that means whatever secret she's hiding is so hideous I don't wanna know anymore then, quite honestly, it'll be a relief. _**Oh give it up Emma don't lie to yourself **_I hear my subconscious shout me _**It'll have be something pre**__**t**__**ty damned bad to have you screaming and running for the nearest exit**_

"_Tonight, I want it to be tonight" _

She cocks an eyebrow

"_Like that biblical figure Eve, you're so hurried to eat from the tree of knowledge"_ She smirks

"_Are you smirking at me Miss Mills?"_ I ask ever so sweetly. _**Ostentatious**__** bitch.**_

She tapers her eyes at me and picks up her iPhone and dials one number

"_Sidney I'm going to need Evil Regal" _

_**Evil Regal! What's in god name is that?**_

"_From Boston at say twenty thirty… no standby at the Ritz Carlton… all night"_

_**All night! Oh boy!**_

"_Yes. On call tomorrow morning. No it's okay I'll pilot from Albany Boston" _

_**Pilot!**_

"_Standby pilot from say twenty three hundred"_ She puts the phone down without a please or thanks

"_Do people always do as you tell them?" _

"_Usually especially if they wish to keep their jobs" _she says blankly

"_And if they don't work for you?"_

"_Oh you'll find I can be very persuasive Emma. Now you should finish your breakfast then I'll drop you home and I'll pick you up at Marco's when you finish work then we'll fly to Boston"_

I blink at her briskly as my brain tries to process all the information she had just told me

"_Fly?"_

"_Yes I have a helicopter"_

I gawk at her in a trance. I have a second date with Regina Oh- So- Enigmatic Mills. From coco to helicopters rides. Wow what a jump!

"_We'll go to Boston by helicopter?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Why?"_

I see the dark grin on her face and realise that was a stupid question

"_Because I can, now finish your breakfast" _

How in the hell can I eat now? I'm going to Boston via helicopter with Regina Mills, who wants to bite my lip. I squirm at the thought of being in an enclosed space with her wanting to do that

"_I cannot eat all this"_

"_Just eat what's on your plate. If you had eaten yesterday you wouldn't be and I wouldn't be showing you my hand so soon" _Her mouth in set in a grim line. She's looks pissed. I scowl and return to my now cold food. _**I'm far too excited to eat now Regina, don't you understand?**_My subconscious screams in explanation however I'm too much of a coward to voice my thoughts especially when she looks so dour. _**Hmm… like a small child**_ I find my train of thought amusing _"What's so funny?"_ she asks but I shake my head not wanting nor daring to tell her and keep my eyes firmly on my food as I swallow my last piece of pancake. I glance up at her and she's staring at me speculatively _"Good girl, I'll take you home when you've dried your hair, I do not want you getting ill"_ I hear some kind of unspoken promise in her words _**What does she damn well mean? **_I leave the table wondering silently to myself whether I should have asked permission but I dismiss the thought immediately. Sounds like a dangerous pattern to set so I head into the bedroom when a thought suddenly strikes me

"_Where did you sleep last night?" _I turn to look at her still sitting in the dining room. I can't see any blankets or sheets in the living room- but then again perhaps she's tidied them away the control freak that she is.

"_In my bed"_ she says plainly, her gaze emotionless again

"_Oh"_ She slept next to me and I had no clue!

"_Yes, it was quite the novelty for me as well"_ she smiles wryly

"_Not having… sex" _There! I finally said the damned word with a blush of course

"_No"_ she shakes her head and frowns as if remembering something painful _"Sleeping with someone"_ she picks up her newspaper and continues to read. _**What! Is she telling me that she's a virgin? Don't be ridiculous!**_ I just stand there and watch her in utter disbelief. She is the most perplexing person I have ever met and then it strikes me like lightening. I have slept with Regina Mills. Why the hell did I have to be unconscious? Why couldn't I have been conscious to watch her sleep? To see her exposed but somehow I doubt she's ever truly exposed however all will be revealed tonight supposedly.

In the bedroom I search though a chest of drawers and finally find the hair dryer. Using my fingers I dry my hair to the best of my ability and when I've finished I head into the bathroom to brush my teeth when I eye Regina's toothbrush. It would be like having her in my mouth_** Oh lord…**_looking guiltily over my shoulder at the door, I feel the bristles on the head of the brush; they're damp she must have already used it. Grasping it quickly I squirt a line of toothpaste on it and brush my teeth in double time; god I feel so naughty it's such a fucking buzz.

Grabbing my tank-top, bra and panties from yesterday I place them in the shopping bag that Sidney brought and head back into the living room to hunt for my bag and jacket. Although I find a hair tie in my bag I decide to keep my hair down and flick it so it lies hap-hazardly on my shoulders. I can feel Regina watching me as I sort out my hair, I have no idea what her expression is like and as I go to sit down to wait for her to finish I can feel her eyes follow me. She's on her iPhone speaking to someone

"_They want two?... How much will that cost?... Okay what about the safety measures we have in place?... And they'll go via the Suez… Just how safe is Ben Sudan?... And when do they arrive in Da__r__fur… Okay let's do it, just keep me abreast of progress"_ she hangs up. Still no thank you or goodbye _"You ready to go?"_

I nod but can't help wondering what her conversation was about as she slips on a black jacket, picking up her car keys before heading for the suite door

"_After you Miss Swan"_ she purrs, opening the door for me. She looks casually sophisticated. I stop, marginally too long, drinking in the sight of her; and to think I slept next to her last night even after everything she's still here and what's more she wants to take me to Boston. I just don't understand why she would choose me?. I walk out the door recalling her words from earlier- _"There's something about you Emma"- _well the feeling is definitely mutual, Miss Mills and I endeavour to find out what her secret is.

We walk down the corridor towards the elevator in silence and as we wait I glance up at her through my lashes and she looks out of the corner her eyes down at me so I smile and I see her lips twitch.

The elevator arrives and we step in. We're alone in an enclosed space, suddenly the atmosphere changes and becomes charged with thrilling, exhilarating anticipation. My breathing alters and my heart starts racing. Her head turns slightly toward me, her eyes dark as night. I bite my lip.

"_Oh fuck the damn paperwork!"_ she growls

She pounces at me, pushing me against the wall of the elevator; before I know it she's got both of my hands in one of her vicelike holds above my head and is pinning me against the wall using her hips. Holy Fuck! Her other hand gets tangled in my hair and yanks down bringing my face up as she plants her lips on mine; her grip in my hair is bordering between painful and erotic. I groan into her mouth, giving her tongue an opening to explore my mouth of which she takes full advantage of as her tongue skilfully explores my mouth. I have never, in all previous experiences, been kissed like this. My tongue timidly caresses hers and joins her in an unhurried, sensual dance that's all about touch and sensation, all bump and grind. She brings her hand up to clasp my chin and holds me in place. I'm powerless, my hands trapped, my face held and her hips restraining me. I can feel her heat against my stomach. _**Oh god…**_ She wants me, Regina Mills wants me. The Greek Goddess wants me and I want her right here and now in this elevator

"_You. Are. So. Sweet"_ she murmurs each word faltering.

The elevator stops and the doors open. She pushes me away from her in the blink of an eye, leaving me dangling. Three men in business suits look at the both of us and smirk as they climb on board. My heart rate is through the roof, I feel as if I've ran a marathon I just wanna lean over and grasp my knees… but that's just too apparent.

I peer up at her; she looks so collected and composed like she's been doing the Boston Globe crossword. _**How unjust**_. Is she completely unaffected by my presence? She peeps at me out of the corner of her eyes and gently blows out a deep breath. Oh she's affected all right- and my miniature inner goddess dances a gentle victorious samba. The businessmen exit the elevator on the second floor; we have one more floor to travel.

"_You've brushed your teeth"_ She says watching at me

"_I used your toothbrush"_

Her lips twist up in a half smile

"_Oh Emma Swan, just what I am going to do with you?"_

The doors open at the first floor and she takes my hand pulling me out with her.

"_What is it about elevators?"_ she murmurs, more to herself than to me as she strides across the atrium. I strive to keep up with her because my faculties have been completely and utterly scattered all over the floor and walls of that fucking elevator in the 74 State Hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regina's car was Mercedes Benz 560 SL, I had always wanted one of these put was unable to afford one. I look on at the car in utter awe, it was in perfect condition. I feel Regina observing me before she opens the passenger- side door. I scramble in feeling nervous about being in an enclosed space with her again knowing she has yet to mention the moment of passion in the elevator. I feel as if I should be the one to mention it knowing we should talk about it instead of pretending that it never happened. It seems unreal that I've just had my first real toe curling, utterly arousing kiss. I thought kisses like that only exist in epic romances and fairy-tales, perhaps I had imagined it. I bring my fingers up to my lips, they're bruised and swollen. No I definitely did not imagine it. I want Regina and she wants me.

I steal a glance at her, she is her usual polite if not reserved self. Contradiction! One big fucking contradiction! That's what she is. She starts up the engine but does not pull out of the parking space. I look at her and can see the playful glint in her eyes

"_You know I've always wanted to make out on these leather seats"_ I don't get the chance to reply as Regina lunges at me pressing her lips on mine, the kiss is hard and forceful my bottom lip caught between hers giving her the opportunity to playful nip at it. I moan in appreciation before our lips are joined once again and I suddenly realise my hands are trapped under one of hers preventing me from touching her as her other hand threads itself in my hair pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. She thrusts her tongue into my mouth, stroking and teasing my own. My brain short-circuits as I feel the moisture of my arousal pool between my legs _**OMG! This woman can kiss!**_

The moment is broken by the shrilling of Regina's cell phone. I moan as she tears her mouth away from mine, I can see she's pissed about the interruption

"_Mills… what! Tell me you're kidding"_ she sighs in what I suspect is annoyance _"Okay"_ she snaps her cell shut and stuffs it back into her trouser pocket. She glances up at me, anger and disappointment flooding her chocolate eyes _"There'__s a storm approaching__ Boston and it'__s due to hit there early this evening__ so I can't take you to my penthouse"_My stomach falls in disappointment, does this mean that she's just going to drop me home and take me at the weekend? _"But I can take you to Storybrooke"_

"_Storybrooke?"_

"_Yes __it's in Maine, __I own a manor house there which I see as my home I may work and own a penthouse in Boston but it's not my home__ Emma"_ With those final words she puts the car into reverse and reverses out of her space before switching on the CD player, that had most likely been added recently, and the voice of Ella Fitzgerald fills the interior.

"_Never had you pegged as an Ella fan"_

"_There are many things you don't know about me but will learn in time"_

My senses are in overload. The music combined with my aroused state leaves me in a frenzy, a frenzy that I'm more than comfortable having. Regina pulls out on the road and drives with a lazy ease. We drive in silence for what seems like hours unsure of what to say to each other as the music changes from genre to genre. First Ella then something classical, I think it was Chopin, and then, to my surprise, Jessie J.

"_My taste in music is very varied Emma I go where my mood takes me, you?"_

"_Yeah but I'm more of a David Guetta, Michael Buble sorta girl" _

"_Why doesn't that surprise me?"_

I chuckle at her reply, okay so I like sappy music I can't help it it's built in. At that moment Katy Perry's 'I Kissed A Girl' comes through the speakers; how fitting.

"_So are we driving or flying to Storybrooke later?"_

"_We're flying"_

I knew that was all I was going to get. The music was cut short abruptly as Regina's cell rings once again.

"_Mills"_ she barks

"_Miss Mills I've updated your flight plan for this evening and sent it to your phone"_

"_Good that's all __Faye"_

"_Good day ma'am"_

She hangs up without so much of a thank you or goodbye. The music sounds through the speakers once again but only for a few brief minutes as her cells rings again. _**God**__** was this her life? A**__** never ending stream of phone calls?**_

"_Mills"_ She huffs out, she was getting tired of getting constant phone calls

"_Hey little sis, so did you get laid?"_

"_Hello Fred, I'm on speakerphone and I'm not alone"_ Regina laments

"_Who's with you?"_

"_Emma Swan"_ Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head gently

"_Hi Emma" _

"_Hi Frederick"_

"_I've heard so many good stories about you" _Frederick says hoarsely. Abigail.

"_I wouldn't believe a word that comes out of Abby's mouth"_

Frederick laughs. He is so different from his sister it's unreal. He's not as arrogant or commanding; it's refreshing.

"_I'm just dropping Emma off now, should I pick you up?"_

"_If you don't mind sis"_

"_See you presently Fred"_ Regina hangs up, shaking her head. The music returns and fills the interior of the car

"_I'm glad you're calling me Emma"_

"_Are you now?"_

"_Miss Swan makes me feel some sort of old"_

We near the apartment. I'm surprised by how short a journey it was

"_Emma" _she ponders. I frown at her but she ignores it _"What happened in the elevator then in here will not happen again unless it's intentional"_ She pulls up outside my block, I realise that I hadn't told her where I live and yet she knows. Of course there were the books as well. Of course she bloody well knew where I lived. What arrogant, cell phone tracking, multi-billionaire stalker wouldn't?

But the real question remains as to why she won't kiss me again. I don't understand. I'm sure her surname should be mysterious not Mills. The next thing I know is she's climbed out of the car and has walked around to my side and opened the door; such a gentlewoman, well until it comes prized instants in elevators and cars with leather upholstery. I'm quickly reminded of her lips as the memories come rushing forward; the feel of her lips on mine and the knowledge that I had been unable to touch her lays heavily on my mind. I just wanted to run my fingers through those short, wavy black locks. I'm wholly unfulfilled.

"_I enjoyed what happened in that elevator and then again in the front seat of this car"_ I mutter as I clamber out of the car, my body still catching up with my brain. I swear I hear a gasp but choose to ignore it as I bound up the steps to the front door.

When I enter the apartment I find Frederick and Abigail sitting at the dining room table looking awfully cheerful. I look to find that the first editions have vanished. Thank god since I have plans for them. I can see I've just been had sex all night smile plastered all over Abigail's face. Regina follows me into the living room with Abigail eyeing her in suspicion

"_Good morning Miss Emma"_ She bounces up and pulls me into a crushing hug. If this is what Abigail is like every time she gets laid in a good way then I need to go back to the gym. She holds me at arm's length and glances me up and down before turning to scowl at Regina

"_Good morning Regina"_ her tone was a little combative but Regina chooses to ignore it, I think.

"_Miss Nolan"_ she replies in her usual stiff tone

"_Regina her name is Abigail"_ Frederick growls, clearly offended by his sister's lack of manners and tone of voice

"_Abigail" _she gives a stiff yet polite nod of the head whilst glaring at Frederick.

"_Hey Emma"_ there was that refreshing difference between Regina and her adoptive brother. I like him immediately.

"_Hello Frederick" _I smile at him, fully aware that I am biting my lip just to provoke a reaction from the woman who had invaded my life so aggressively

"_Fred I think it's time to leave"_

"_I agree"_ he pulls Abigail into his arms and gives her a long, enduring kiss. _**Get a room. **_I find a spot on the wall and focus on it to hide my embarrassment. I peer at Regina out of the corner of my eye and I see she's watching me keenly. I narrow my eyes at her as a way of asking her why she can't kiss me like that. _"See you later baby-cakes"_ he grins. I see Abigail melt at the sight; the words 'love-sick' and 'compliant' spring to mind. A compliant Abigail would be a welcome change. Frederick must be good. Regina rolls her eyes and leers down at me, her expression inscrutable; maybe she's mildly amused I can't tell. I watch as she stretches out a hand to tuck a wayward strand of hair that has fallen on my face behind my ear. My breath hitches as she rests her hand on my cheek, I lean into the touch and her eyes soften. She runs her thumb over my bottom lip and across my jaw, as she had done in the hotel room, my blood racing through my veins but all too fast her touch is gone.

"_Later sweetheart"_ she purrs, I have laugh at the unlike-Regina behaviour, even though I know she's being cheeky the term of endearment strikes a chord deep down inside of me. _"I'll pick up at eight"_ she turns to leave, Frederick follows as she opens the door and steps out on the porch. Frederick takes the opportunity to blow a kiss to Abigail and I feel the unwelcome pang of jealousy.

"_So is she a lady or a tiger?"_ Abigail asks as we watch them get into the car and drive away, that Abigail Nolan curiosity burning through the words

"_No idea"_ I answering pleading silently that will stop the line of questioning. We head back into the apartment _"It's pretty evident that Frederick is a stallion between the sheets if your grin earlier told me anything" _I can't help but envy Abigail; she always manages to ensnare someone always a man. She's sexy, confident, funny and extremely beautiful

"_And I'm seeing him again this evening"_ she jumps up and down clapping her hands. She can't contain her happiness and exhilaration. I'm happy for her. A happy Abigail is going to be interesting but entertaining.

"_Regina is taking me to Storybrooke this evening"_

"_Storybrooke? May I ask where that is?"_

"_Maine__ we were meant to be going to Boston put apparently there's a storm heading that way__"_

"_So do you think you'll…__ you know go__ for it then?"_

"_God I hope so"_

"_You like her then?"_

"_Oh yeah"_

"_Enough to…"_

"_Absolutely"_

She raises her eyebrows but can't contain the smile that appears on her lips. I think she's happy for me. I hope she is.

"_Good god, Emma Swan__ actually falling for someone not to mention__its__ Regina Mills- __the incredibly hot, sexy billionaire"_

"_Oh yeah it's all about the money"_ I grin before we both fall into a fit of giggles

"_Is that a new shirt?"_ I snigger and nod. I fill her in on my not so exciting night.

"_Has she kissed you __yet?__"_

"_Oh yeah"_ I can't stop the blush spreading across my cheeks as I recall her lips and tongue assaulting my mouth. _"She accosted me in an elevator then we made out in her car"_ she looks at me, clearly digging for more details _"But she's very reserved"_

"_That's odd"_

"_Odd is the wrong word"_

"_Then we must make sure that you're mouth-wateringly gorgeous and sexy for tonight"_ she says with a keen determination. _**Oh this can't be good. **_This sounds like one of those times where you know that it'll be time consuming, tedious and bordering on painful.

"_I have to be at work in an hour" _

"_I only need an hour Em"_ Abigail grasps my hand and pulls me into her bedroom. What was getting myself into?

The day seems to drag at Marco's besides from the fact we're busy. We've finally hitting the sunny season which means spending two hours restocking the sleeves when the shop closes, it's tiring but mindless work that allows me too much time to think.

Thanks to Abigail's instructive yet tireless words this morning my legs and underarms are shaved to excellence, my eyebrows plucked and I am buffed up all over. It was the most unpleasant experience of my life to date. But apparently it's what men and women expect these days. I ask myself what else she will expect. I have to convince Abby that this is want but for whatever reason she doesn't trust Regina perhaps it's because she's so severe and reserved. She says she can't put her finger on the exact reason but there was something that she just didn't like. I promised her that I would let her know when I arrived in Storybrooke; it's a good thing I haven't told her about the helicopter she'd go bananas.

Then there's the Graham issue. He's left half a dozen messages on my cell and called home at least three times Abigail being vague about where I am each time. He'll know that she's covering my ass for me since she doesn't do vague very well but I have decided it would be best to let him stew over his actions as well as let myself get over the anger that I was feeling over the incident.

I was curious as to what paperwork Regina could possibly have meant, I had no idea if she was joking or if she was being serious about me signing something. I think over all the possibilities but it's too frustrating to guess. But aside from all the angst that I have building inside of me there is the excitement and anticipation. I know that tonight is the night! I can feel it; my inner goddess is getting impatient. But after all this time, am I truly ready for this? And I keep asking myself what Regina Mills sees in me… shy Emma Swan it just makes no sense to me.

At eight o clock I walk out of Marco's finding her waiting for me. Of course she's going to be punctual she's a control freak. She climbs out the back of a black BMW Alpina B7 to open the door for me in true gentlewoman style. She smiles tenderly at me.

"_Good evening Miss Swan" _I glance her appearance, my heart pounding fiercely. She's wearing a black suit jacket with a purple silk shirt and a pair of black dress trousers with black heels. She's look absolutely amazing.

"_Miss Mills"_ I nod politely to her as I climb into the backseat. I see Sidney sitting in the driver's seat. Good to know he's not just Regina's personal shopper.

"_Good evening Sidney"_

"_Good evening Miss Swan"_ his tone is polite and sincere. Regina climbs in the other side, clasping my hand as she does so, giving it a gentle squeeze that sends shocks through my body

"_How was your day at work?"_

"_Long and mind numbing" _My voice was low, hoarse and dripping with overflowing need.

"_It's been a long day for both of us it seems"_

"_What did you get up to?"_

"_I went cycling with Frederick"_ her thumb gently strokes my knuckles, my heart skipping beats as my breathing becomes more heavy. How the hell does she do this to me? She's only stroking my damned hand and I can't control myself.

The drive to the heliport was brief and, before I can blink, we arrive. I glance around looking for the fabled helicopter that would take us to Storybrooke. We're in a built up area of Albany and I know that helicopters need space to take off and land. Sidney parks up, climbs out and opens the car door for me. Regina is next to me in an instant, I didn't even realise she had gotten out of the car, and takes my hand in hers.

"_You ready for this?"_ She asks I nod nervously really wanting to say _**for anything**_ but I hold my tongue for once. _"Sidney"_ she nods at her driver before we head straight into the building and towards a set of elevators. _**Oh no! Not another elevator.**_ The memory of our kiss from this morning comes back to irk me. I have thought of nothing else all day and this is how I get repaid, great just peachy. Twice or thrice Mr Marco had to shout my name today to bring me back down from cloud nine. To say I have been distracted all day is an understatement. Regina glances down at me, a playful smile gracing her lips. She's thinking about it too! _"It's only three floors you needn't worry"_ The fact I was getting in an elevator with her full stop was enough to worry me, worry that I won't be able to control myself and I jump her.

I try my upmost best to keep my face as blank as possible as we enter the elevator, the doors closes behind us and there is a highly charged atmosphere gathering around us. She grasps my hand tighter as I close my eyes to block it out failing miserably. Seconds later the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open out onto the roof. There stand's a black helicopter with MILLS ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS INC. written in white with the company logo on the side. She leads me into a small office where a man is sitting behind a desk.

"_I've made the appropriate adjustments to your flight-plan Miss Mills you have no problem in avoiding the storm; all external checks are done. It's ready and raring to go ma'am you're free to go"_

"_Thank you Walter"_ Regina smiles gently at him. Oh my god she's actually being polite and courteous to someone. _"Let's get out of here"_ She says as she drags me towards the helicopter. The closer we get to the machine I begin to realise just how big it actually is _"Say hello to Evil Regal"_ Okay it's only a two seater copter but it's bigger than I expected. Regina opens the door and points me to one of the seats at the very front of the copter.

"_Sit but do not touch anything"_ she barks at me as she climbs in behind me. She closes the door with a slam, I'm glad that the pad in flood-lit because in any other case I'd find it difficult see anything inside the small cockpit. I sit down in my allocated seat; she stoops beside me in order to strap me into the harness. It's a four point harness with a central buckle. She tighten the two upper buckles so I can barely move, she's so close all I have to do is lean over and drop my nose in her hair however I can't move. She's smells of apples. I'm buckled securely into the seat and immobile. She peers up at me and smiles teasingly as if she enjoying some private joke; her eyes burning into me. She's so fucking close it's agonising. I hold my breath as she pulls on one of the upper straps securing me even tighter

"_You're fixed firmly in place, no escaping now"_ she mutters _"Just breathe Emma"_ she adds softly. She reaches up and lightly caresses my cheek, casting her long fingers across my lower lip and down to my chin, which she brings up with her forefinger before placing a feather light kiss on my lips leaving me wanting more. _"I have a thing for__ you in__ this harness"_ My brain takes a brief second to process her words causing my interest to peak as it what she meant by that. 

She sits down beside me and secures herself into her seat and then begins a long-drawn-out procedure of checking the gauges, flipping switches and pushing buttons from the mind-bending range of dials, lights and switches in front of me. Little lights blink and flash at me from various dials and the entire instrument panel lights up.

"_Put these on"_ she points on a headset in front of me so I do as I'm told and pull them on. I hear the rotor blades start up, they're ear-splitting. She puts on her own headset and continues flipping other various switches. _"I'm just going through the pre-flight checks"_ Regina's incorporeal voice rings in my ears through the headset.

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

"_I've been a fully qualified pilot for going on five years Emma you'll be safe with me"_ She gives me a roguish smile that sends shivers down my spine _"Whilst we're flying at least"_ She winks at me sending a pulse straight through me _"Are you ready"_ I just manage to nod, my eyes wide and my nerve ends tingling with excitement _"Okay. Tower ALB, this is Evil Regal Mills 1 cleared for take-off, please confirm, over"_

"_Evil Regal you are clear. ALB to call, proceed to one four thousand, heading zero two zero, over"_

"_Roger, tower, Evil Regal set over and out" _the helicopter begins to rise slowly and effortlessly into the air. I feel my heart beating wildly against my chest as the adrenaline rushes through my veins.

Albany disappears as we head into US airspace. The lights of Albany between the fade away until they're flickering below us. As we climb high blackness surrounds us, the moon absent. How in the hell can she see where she's going

"_Unnerving is it not?" _I jump slightly at Regina's voice in my ears.

"_How do you know where you're going?" _

"_This"_ she points her finger at one of the many gauges on the dashboard, it's an electronic compass. _"This is an Robinson R22, it's the safest of its class and it's specifically equipped for night flight" _She glances at me and gives in a tentative smile _"I have a helipad in my back garden"_ Oh course she's got a helipad in her back garden. I feel so out of my depth with this woman. She's so beautiful in the light from the panel reflects off her face. I can see she's concentrating hard on the task in hand, glancing at the various dials in front of her at frequent intervals. I take in her features. She has a striking profile; straight nose, strong jawed- what I wouldn't give to run my tongue along that jaw right now. Her skin is flawless and that lip scar is menacingly arousing. I wonder how she got it? Hell I don't care how she got it; it's fantastically sexy. _"You have to rely on the equipment when you fly at night as you're flying blind"_ her voice breaks my out of my erotic musings

"_How long is the flight again"_ my nerves begin to sound again, I can't tell if my nerves are present because I'm in an enclosed space with Aphrodite or because I'm twenty thousand feet in the air or both

She chuckles at my nervous words _"You needn't worry Emma you're perfectly safe but to put you r mind at__ ease an hour, hour and a half at most- the wind is on our side__"_

Wow that was good going to wherever we were going, Storybrooke. I picture this sleepy little town on the coast where everyone knows everyone else and their business. Not a place where I would picture Regina with all her mystery and secrets. An hour and a half till the big reveal and I have a serious case of the butterflies. What has she got in store for me?

"_Are you feeling okay Emma?"_

"_Yes fine"_ my answer was short and curt; I think she smiles at me but it's hard to tell in the darkness. She flips another switch

"_ALB this is Evil Regal now at one four thousand over"_ I don't' really understand what is said between Regina and air traffic control, it's all aero- babble to me but what I grasp is we're moving from Albany's airspace into Storybrooke _"Received and understood STO, standing by over and out" _I see a smile grace her face as she looks out into the darkness _"Look over there" _She points to the small ball of light off in the distance _"That's Storybrooke" _

"_Is this one of the ways you impress people? Come fly with me, fly, fly away" _I asked with a hint of humour in my voice but I am genuinely interested

"_I've never taking anyone flying Emma nor brought them to Storybrooke, t__his is yet another first for me"_ her tone is quiet and honest. That was one answer I was not expecting. Another first? Did she mine the sleeping in the same bed thing? _"Are you impressed?"_

"_I'm overcome Regina"_ she smiles dangerously, that is one smile that does truly frighten me

"_Overcome?"_

"_You're just so… so proficient for the lack of a better word" _

"_I'll take that as a compliment Miss Swan" _I'm glad I haven't offended her at least I don't think I have. We continue the ride in silence with lights of Storybrooke beginning to shine brighter as we close in

"_STO to Evil Regal. Flight plan to Mills Manor is in place please proceed and standby over"_

"_This is Evil Regal received and understood STO, standing by over and out" _

"_You clearly enjoy this sort of thing"_ I murmur loudly enough for him to hear me over the headset

"_Do you mean flying?"_ her tone was curious and look perplexed

"_Yeah"_

"_Flying requires control and concentration; I live and breathe both Emma so how could I not enjoy it but I have to admit gliding is my favourite"_

"_You fly… gilders as well" _

She nods and chuckles at my astonishment. _**Expensive hobbies to say the least.**_ I remember one of the things I told her during the interview; I enjoy reading above all else, why that's what I thought before I met Regina Mills. I am so out of my depth with this woman

"_Evil Regal come in over"_ the voice of air traffic control pulls me out of my thought train. Regina replies confidently. Storybrooke is getting closer. The view is stunning from the air.

"_Amazing isn't it"_

"_It's breath-taking" _

It was out of this world breath-taking- unreal really. It's as if I'm on a film set 'Superman' or Graham's favourite film 'Top Gun'. The memory of Graham's attempted kiss plagues me; my judgement not to call him begins to make me feel guilty and a little cruel. _**That man can wait until tomorrow.**_

"_We'll be arriving in a few minutes"_ those words send my blood racing through my veins, my adrenaline levels peak and my heart feels as if it's about to burst out of my chest. She starts speaking to air traffic control but my brain has tuned out. I feel as if I'm going to faint, which I have never done before in my life. My fate now rests in her beautiful hands.

There are no sky scrapers or tall building in Storybrooke as I suspected. I can't see the manor house yet. As we fly over Storybrooke I realise just how beautiful but isolated the place is, so different from Boston and Albany it was pleasant to say the least. I feel the copter suddenly begin a descent, we must be there. I look around, my eyes widen as they register the large white manor house and its gardens. It was a magnificent building. My nerves and anxiety grow bigger the close we get to the helipad. _**I don't want to let her down.**_She'll probably find me lacking in some way or another. I now wish I'd listened to Abigail and put a goddamned dress on, no matter how much I detested the idea, but I like my black skinny jeans, sky blue shirt and my black blazer. I grip my seat hard repeating the simple mantra of _**I can do this **_over and over again in my mind.

I feel the copter touch down on the helipad; my heart is now in my mouth. I don't know whether it's my nerves about could happen now, the relief of finally touching down alive or the fear that I won't be able to live up to her standards. She switches off the ignition, the rotor blades slow and silent until all I hear in my own hard, irregular breathing. Regina pulls off her headset then reaches over and takes mine off too.

"_We're here"_ she says softly. Her look is so passionate, half in shadow and half bathed in light. A perfect combination of the grey knight; a winning metaphor for Regina if there ever was one. She unfastens her seatbelt and reaches over and unbuckles mine, her face mere inches from mine

"_You don't have to do anything you don't want to okay? You know that don't you?"_ the tone of her words is so solemn, distressed even. Her eyes ardent and soft. She surprises me.

"_I never do anything I don't wanna do Regina it's one of my principal rules in life"_ the words are spoken in conviction, conviction that I feel deeply, although I'd do anything for the woman in sat in front of me. My words seem to give her some reprieve. She's pacified. Her eyes look at me warily for a brief moment before she eases herself gracefully to the door of the copter and opens it. She hops out and waits for me to follow. She takes my hand as I scramble down on to the helipad. There's no wind, all in calm. Regina wraps her arm around my waist pulling me firmly against her.

"_Come"_ she purrs into my ear. We walk down the steps of the helipad, through the gardens where I eye an apple tree.

"_You grow your own apples?"_

"_Yes I own a brewery here where they make the best apple cider you'll ever taste; I think I have some in the house if you'd like to try it"_

"_That would be nice"_ she smiles gracefully at me causing my heart to skip a few beats. We reach the back door of the house and Regina lets down on my waist in order to open the door before reaching for my hand and pulling me inside. It's smaller than I expected but the size adds to the charm of the place. The foyer is all white with wood flooring; the walls are covered in various artworks with a mirror gracing one of them.

"_Can I take your blazer"_ I nod my head. She comes up behind me and slips my blazer from my shoulders. Her touch sends sparks through my body. _"Would you like that drink"_ I agree and she disappears into what I can only imagine to be the kitchen and returns with a litre bottle of cider and two glasses. I watch her remove the cap and pour the cider out. She makes an everyday thing look so sexy it's unbelievable. _"Enjoy"_ she hands me the glass and I take a sip. _**OMG! This is the best cider I have ever tasted! **_

"_Oh god Regina this stuff is amazing"_

"_Told you" _her smile is proud and she has a right to be.

Regina decides to give me a guided tour of the downstairs and the all-white theme continues into the main living room. On the right wall there is an imposing black and white L shaped sofa with an ornate coffee table sitting just in front of it, on the left wall there is a open-faced marble wood burning fireplace, a bookshelf dominates the wall nearest to me. We move into the kitchen, which is all white with black marble surfaces and a breakfast bar sitting in the middle that sits up to six people. We move from the kitchen to dining room, which accommodates a beautiful long dining table and from there into the study. My eyes widen as I take in the room. The walls are white with painted black vinery continuously weaving from wall to wall. The desk was stainless steel with a black finish and all the furnishings were black and white complete with a grand piano sitting in the corner of the room. It was so Regina.

"_Would you like to sit down"_ I feel my heart thumping against my chest, I wanna run but can't. I think about why I'm here and what I'm doing here _**Oh Emma you know fine well what you're doing here**_ my subconscious raises her head again. Yeah I do I want to be in Regina Mills's bed and never leave.

"_Yes thank you" _We sit opposite each other and there is silence between us

"_You're being very quiet Emma, you're not even blushing. To tell the truth you look pale, the palest I've ever seen you"_ I hear the worry lacing her words _"Are you hungry?"_ Not for food I'm not

"_This is a very nice place you have here"_

"_Thank you I do agree with you"_

"_Do you play?"_ I indicate to the piano with my chin

"_Yes I do"_

"_Well?"_

"_Very well"_

"_Of course you do… is there anything you can't do very well?"_

"_There are a few things Emma" _She doesn't take her eyes off me and the strange thing I don't blush under her intense gaze

"_Can I ask why you gave me those first edition Sherlock Holmes books?"_

"_He is the original detective and probably the famous of them all"_

"_Is that the only reason?"_

"_No" _I look at her, there is something in her eyes I can't quite describe _"Sherlock Holmes is almost certainly the most flawed of all the detectives his addiction to cocaine as one example but also his need to be in control of his emotions at all times, his inability to feel for anyone except his closest friend; I'm the real life of him minus the coke habit of course"_ I sit and listen to Regina, trying to understand the woman in front of me _"He's sees himself as cut above everyone else, not accountable for his actions I feel like that sometimes but on the other hand he holds himself accountable for Moriarty's death so in answer to your question Emma I sent you those books because I wanted you to understand me"_

Her answer floors me. I never expected this woman to say something like that to anyone about herself but as least she's opening up to me.

"_I could hold you in such high ideal like Holmes does with Watson or I could debase you completely as Holmes does with Colonel Moran" _she mutters, her eyes are dark and dangerous

"_If those are the only two options I'll take the debasement"_ she gasps, I have surprised her and myself by saying those words

"_Stop biting your lip Emma it's… distracting; you have no idea what you're saying" _

"_That's why I'm here Regina" _

"_Indeed if you would excuse me for just a moment"_ She stands up and walks out of the room. She's only a couple of minutes before she returns holding some documentation _"This is a non-disclosure agreement"_ she shrugs and has the good grace as to look a little embarrassed by the whole thing _"My lawyer insists on it, I'm sure you'll become familiar with such things in your career"_ she hands it to me, I have no words and are bewildered by the situation _"If you are going to go for the option of debasement then you need to sign this"_

"_And if I don't"_

"_Then it's Holmes/Watson high ideals"_

"_I'm aware of what this agreement entails as you so rightly pointed out I am going to become familiar with these in my career but why must I sign one if I am going to be in a relationship with you?"_

"_Because my lawyer requires it I am sorry for this Emma I truly am"_

"_Okay fine I'll sign"_ She hands me a pen

"_Aren't you going to read it"_

"_I don't need to Regina I'm well aware of what a non-disclosure agreement consists of and what you fail to understand is that I'm a private person as well, I wouldn't talk to Abigail or anyone else for __that matter about what goes on between us so in truth it's immaterial whether I sign this or not. But if it means that much to you I'll sign it"_

She gazes at me and nods solemnly

"_Point well made Miss Swan" _

I sign on the dotted line of each copy and hand one of them back to her. I fold the other and place it on the coffee table to put in my jacket later. I take a swig on the cider to calm myself, I sound braver than I am.

"_Does this mean that you're going to make love to me tonight Regina?"_ _**Oh foot in mouth again! I can't believe I just fucking said that!**_ Her mouth drops open slightly but she recovers in record time

"_No because firstly I don't make love Emma, I fuck… hard. Secondly I'm afraid there is more paperwork to do and lastly you have no idea what you're in for yet, you could still run for the hills. Come I want to show my playroom"_

My mouth falls open. _**I fuck… hard.**_ Mother of god that sounds… extremely hot. But a playroom? I am truly confused. She stands and holds out her hand to me, which I take shakily. I let her lead me back out into the foyer. On the wall nearest the front door, there is a single door which I didn't notice when I first came in. We go through that door and down a flight of stairs until we reach other door. She produces a key from her jacket pocket and unlocks the door but does not open it.

"_You can leave anytime you want, the helicopter is on standby to take you wherever you wanna go; you can stay the night and leave in the morning if you so wish. It's fine whatever way you decide"_

"_Just open the door Regina"_

She takes a deep breath and opens the door, she backs back to let me in. My eyes widen in shock at what I find inside. I shake my head and turn to look at her. She can see the differing emotions in my eyes. I back out of the room and run as fast as I can back up the stairs ignoring her desperate plea for me to stop.

"_Emma! Emma please!__"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oh my god! I run out into the patio trying my upmost best to process what I have just seen. My breathing irregular and shallow, _**Oh fuck! What **__**have gotten myself**__** into with this… this... god I don't even know what to call her anymore!**_ My knees falter and I grab the railings to steady myself. Images of the room flash through my mind. I feel bile rise up in my throat and I retch letting it all out on the soil mirroring the patio. I don't know if it was disgust or shock that caused me to hurl and I really didn't care. Sound of quickened heels on the wood flooring causes me to stiffen with fear and panic

"_Emma…"_ the quickened sound of heels become nervous and slow as it moves towards him

"_Don't say a damn word Regina"_

"_Now you know why I'm not the woman for you"_ I turn to look her, my anger visible on my face and in my eyes. I'm surprised I can even look at her _"This is why you should have stayed away from me"_

"_Yeah I'm beginning to see that now"_ her face grimaces with hurt. My expression softens as I realise what I've just done but I can't help but feel disturbed and shocked at what I have just discovered about the woman I have so many feelings for

"_I'll arrange for the helicopter to take you back to Albany tomorrow morning you're welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms"_ She begins to walk back toward the door; I've hurt her feelings.

"_Regina…"_

"_After tomorrow you'll never see or hear from me again"_ She turns and walks dejectedly back into the house. I cover my face with my hands, my heart breaking uncontrollably. Oh fuck this! I walk in hurriedly after her and grab her arm just as she reaches the door of her study

"_I want to talk about this Regina"_ She glances down at my hand on her arm then back at my face, my heart breaks all over again as I take in the pained look on her face _"Please" _She nods softly, I let go of her arm and follow her into the study. We sit down opposite each other; I suppose the only way I'm going to understand what I saw in that room is to speak to the person who obviously enjoys what is there.

"_Since you did the NDA you're free to ask any questions you wish"_ this was going to a very interesting and uncomfortable conversation for both of us

"_Why?"_

"_Because it gives me pleasure"_ _**She's like to hurt people. Oh god…**_ the very thought of her hurting a man or a woman saddens me

"_You're a sadist?"_

"_No I'm a dominant, a sadist likes to cause pain whilst a dominant likes to control"_

"_What does that mean in layman terms?"_

"_Its mean that I want you to willing submit to me in all things"_ my mind in overdrive as I try to understand and get to grips with the idea

"_Why me?"_

"_Because I want to do this with you"_

"_And what is it exactly that I have to do?"_ the moment the question left my mouth I was scared to hear the answer. Did I really want to get mixed up in such a lifestyle?

"_I have a set of rules and you have to __conform__ to them. They're for your b__enefit and my pleasure. You follow the rules you get rewarded, you break them you get punished"_ I swallow a lump that had formed in my throat

"_And that's where all of that…"_ She nods. I stand up and begin to pace. I need to order my thoughts quickly in order to get to grips with Regina's lifestyle

"_It's both reward and punishment" _

"_So you get yours by exercising control over me"_

"_It's about gaining your trust and respect in order to let me exert my control over you. The more you submit the greater my pleasure, it's a very simple equation" _

"_And what you I get out of this?"_

"_Me"_ She shrugs and looks up at me apologetically. The more I think about it, the more I realise she is all I want damn the consequences but the whole idea of being submissive to her is still nagging at me _"You're being very quiet Emma"_

"_Take me back down there"_ She looks up at me in disbelief before steadily standing from her chair. She offers me her hand and I take it. We move silently from the study, back down the stairs and back into that room.

I take a good look around the room feeling a little more relaxed to be in here. The smell of leather, polish, wood and apples ensnare them senses, I find it pleasant. The lighting is low and muted; I can't see the source most likely in the corners. The walls are black and burgundy, the ceiling and floor solid wood. There is large wooden St Andrew's Cross _**Well that's what it reminds me of anyway **_fastened to the wall with restraining cuffs on each corner. There is a sizeable iron grid appended from the ceiling, with a number of ropes, chains and shackles. On the wall by the door there a series of steel robs, with an assortment of paddles, whips, canes and riding crops suspended from them. There are drawers lining the far left wall there is a rather hefty oak chest of drawers, all of them designed as if they were to contain specific objects as if they were from a museum. _**Do I really wanna know what's actually in those drawers.**_ In the far right corner there is a leather hammock/sling a couple of feet from the wall. There is also a wooden stand near the sling with what looks like medical restraints fixed on the edge of table behind it. However what dominates the room is a king sized four poster bed with a flat top- probably late nineteenth, early twentieth century. Under the canopy I can see more cuffs. There is black bedding on the bed with red satin cushions and pillows at one end. So this is Regina's version of soft and romantic.

My subconscious has been struck dumb by this room and what goes on in this room. What can I say to her? _**I want to try**__** this**__**?**____**Can I do this in order to have her? **_I don't think she'll hurt me, well, not without my consent anyway but does that make it any easier for me to trust her?

"_Please say something Emma" _Abigail was right; Regina is dangerous, very dangerous. I am so out of my depth. _"You know I'm not going to hurt you don't you?" _I hear the honesty in her voice, an honesty that makes me realises I would do this to have her, I would do anything to have her

"_I know"_ I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around me, a warm body pressed against me. I sigh and relax into the embrace. The hands wonder over my stomach, over my ribs and across my breasts. I bite my lip to suppress a moan; lips attach themselves to my neck altering between sucking and biting. I think she's intent on giving me a fucking hickey_ "Regina…"_

"_If you're going to do then I need to show you something else"_ _**What more could there be to see! What else does she have in this house! **_I groan as the lips detach my neck and arms unwrap themselves from around me, one hand grasping mine and leading me out of the room and back up the stairs and into the foyer. She lets go of my hand and locks the door to the stairway before reaching for my hand again and taking me up the main staircase to the second floor. I stop myself from glancing into the master bedroom. She stops outside what I can only presume to be a guest room; she opens it and pulls me inside with her. The furnishings are as I expected all modern. There is a queen size bed, all in black, a walk in wardrobe, a couch near the window that overlooks the garden. _"This will be your room, you can decorate however you wish; have whatever you like in here"_

"_Wait! You want me to move in here? What about Boston?" _I can't hide the surprise in my voice. She isn't joking either

"_Not full time just Friday evening through till Sunday and I'm thinking about giving my apartment up in Boston and moving here full time. We will need to talk about this, negotiate if will, especially if you are do this"_ she says, her voice a mere whisper and hesitant

"_I have to sleep in here?"_

"_Yes you do"_

"_Why not with you?"_ I cannot keep the sadness from my voice I utter this question. I want to feel her breasts against my back every night; I want to feel her breathe against my neck, her arms around my waist. I feel disheartened by this

"_As I've told you I don't sleep with anyone, except with you when you're befuddled __with drink"_ her tone is icy and chastising.

"_Where do you sleep?"_

"_My bedroom is down the hall but I lock the door every night so don't get any ideas"_

"_Wouldn't dream of it"_ my voice hard and emotionless. She doesn't flinch at my tone which doesn't surprise me.

"_Come"_ she takes my hand and leads my back downstairs and into the main living room. As I find a seat I'm filled with a deep anxiety. I'm on the edge of the cliff and I don't know if I should take the jump _"Sit" _I obey her command, knowing full well I'm going to have to get used to it. "_I'm well aware that this is a dark path that I'm leading you down, which is why I want you to think about this Emma, I know you must have more questions"_

"_You mentioned more paperwork?"_

"_Indeed"_

"_What is it?"_

"_A contract saying what we will and what we won't do. I must know your limits and you mine. This is consensual Emma"_

"_And I can't do this?"_

"_That's… fine"_ she says carefully her words laced with sadness

"_But we won't have any kind of relationship?"_ I ask wary of the answer

"_No"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because this is the only kind of relationship I'm interested in" _

"_But why?"_

"_Why is anyone the way they are? That is one question I find hard to answer Emma. Why do some people like musical theatre and why do some prefer opera?" _We're now talking about people's theatre preferences? Way to distract someone!

"_What are the rules I have to follow if I do this?" _

"_I have written down. Would you like to go through them now?" _ I shake my head. I'm suddenly feeling tired, maybe it's mental I don't know but all I know is is that I need to sleep.

"_I'm tired Regina I would like to sleep on this before we discuss it further"_

"_Of course" _we both stand up, neither of us knowing what to say. She takes my hand and pulls me into her, trapping me in her arms. I look into her eyes and see her hidden sadness over this entire situation; she doesn't want to lose me. I bring my arms up sliding them over her shoulders and around her neck _"Emma…"_

"_Sshh" _I lean down and catch her lips in mine, kissing her with a gentleness I didn't know I possessed. I clasp the back of her head with one of my hands holding her there as deepen the kiss slipping my tongue into her mouth capturing hers and stroking it with my own. I feel her hands grip my shirt as our tongues engage in a battle for dominance. _**Oh god! I'll do it if I can do this every weekend! I'll fucking become her submissive or whatever!**_ She forces me back towards the couch and pushes me down on to it climbing on top of me, her hands now hurriedly undoing my shirt buttons. She moves her mouth down and under my chin before resting it just above my bra- restrained breasts. I tangle my hands in her hair as she sucks and bites on the area in question _"Oh god Regina we have to stop" _Regina pulls away breathless, confused and ever so slightly peeved

"_You ok?"_

"_I thought you said that if I didn't agree to be your whatever I'm supposed to be that we wouldn'__t have kind of relationship and right now we're bordering on having sex without whips and chains" _Regina pulls away, still straggling me. I can see it in her eyes she didn't want to lose me. But was that enough her to give up her playroom and the pleasure it brings her? Or would she be unfaithful to me and get a submissive mistress on the side to play with? Could I handle knowing I would have to share her with that other person whether it be a man or a woman? She stands up and looks down at me, my shirt still unbuttoned, my chest heaving and my bra firmly on show.

"_I can't…"_ I close my eyes and nod. I knew that she would never just settle for plain old vanilla lesbian sex. I stand not bothering to button up my shirt and walk towards the living room door. I stop and turn to look at her, her back was to me. She was hiding her emotions, how screwed up she was at this moment

"_Just so you know"_ I feel utterly embarrassed but she had the right to know _"I'm still a virgin"_ I walk away as fast as my feet would carry me up the stairs scared to see her face. As I reach my door I hear a scream from the living room

"_FUCK!"_ I close my eyes and hurry into my room quickly discovering I have a lock on my door which I lock in lightning speed, silently praying that Regina does not have a key but even if she did she would I have kept the key in the lock making it hard for her to open from her side.

I slip out of my shoes, jeans and shirt and climb between the satin sheets. Sleep does not come easily to come me as I recall the night's event. How can such a beautiful woman have such a demon lurking underneath the surface? My tiredness finally catches up with me and I finally fall into a troubled sleep knowing that tomorrow holds a whole new series of challenges.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's the bright sunlight that brings me out of my troubled sleep. I sit up hesitantly and glance around the room. It wasn't a dream. Regina is really a sadist… no sorry a Dominant who uses chains and whips. '_**Great just great the one person I really like has a thing for kinky sex'**_. I clamber out of bed and move towards the window, I see Regina talking to a man dressed in an army's pilot uniform. Shit. She really does want me to go. I watch for a few minutes longer. They finish their conversation, the pilot walks towards the helipad and Regina walks back towards the house. She glances up at my window, my gaze catches hers. She stops and looks at me, trying to connect with my soul. Her brown eyes red and sunken, did she sleep at all last night? I tear my eyes away from hers and disappear from her view in order to grab a shower and get dressed. I'm thankful that my room has an en-suite. I strip out of my underwear and step under the stream of water letting in fall over my face and body.

Images of last night flash in my mind. The playroom, Regina's proposition, and the very arousing make out session that very nearly led to sex, the sensation of her lips on my chest sparks my nerves, I am utterly aroused by the memory of her lips on the top of my bra-restrained breast sucking and pinching. _**Oh snap out of Swan! It'll never be just vanilla sex it'll be with cuffs and blindfolds. **_My inner goddess was jumping at the thought of being bound and blinded whilst I was terrified. I stay in the shower for another fifteen minutes before I hear a knock on the bedroom door, I stiffen in fear. I know exactly who it is

"_Breakfast will be served in five minutes Miss Swan"_ I flinch at the sound of my surname, oh boy is she pissed. _"We have things to discuss so please be prompt"_ there was the control freak Regina, the dominant Regina, the Regina I was scared of. I hear her footsteps move away from the door and I can breathe again. I decide now would be the best time to finish my shower and get dressed. I grab my bra, shirt and jeans. I'm going commando. I look at my disorderly hair in the mirror and realise that's going to have to stay like that until I can get my hands on a brush and a hairdryer. I unlock my bedroom door to find a couple of bags leaning against the wall. I pick one up and look inside. _**More new clothes?**_ I bring the bags inside and peer inside them both. I pull out a black sweater, new red underwear and a matching pair of black dress pants with heels out of one and a black blazer, purple strapless top, black dress pants and brown tipped black heels from the other and quickly decide to go for the black sweater combo. I quickly change feeling relieved I'm now wearing clean underwear and hasten myself down to breakfast. I enter the kitchen to find an older lady slaving away at the cooker.

"_Ahh you much be Emma Swan, I'm Mrs Lucas the cook and housekeeper. Miss Mills has informed me that you're staying here for a while"_ I nearly crumble when I hear that I'm staying. She had changed her mind?

"_Errr… yes I am it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Lucas"_

"_And you too dear. Miss Mills is expecting you in the dining room"_ my eyebrows nearly shoot of my head before turning and walking through the door leading directly between the kitchen and the dining room

"_I'm glad to see you've changed your clothes, I sent Mrs Lucas out to get some the moment she arrived"_ I glance up at her nervously, not risking looking in her eyes

"_I got the impression I was set to leave this morning"_

"_We have unfinished business"_ I blush at the seductive tone of those words. We did have unfinished business and I really wanted to finish it with more than satisfactory results _"We shall finish what we were discussing after breakfast I will not have you hungry"_ _**And so it begins…**_ I think to myself; how was I gonna cope with being told what to do all the time. Maybe we could compromise and come to some understanding. Yes I think I'll try. Mrs Lucas comes from the kitchen carrying two plates. She sets one down in front of me then one down in front of Regina. It was my favourite breakfast. Pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries.

"_Thank you Mrs Lucas"_ She smiles gently at me before heading back into the kitchen. She must know about her employer's playroom she can't not know. As I dig in to my breakfast I happen to sneak a glance at Regina, she was watching me with a mischievous glint in her eyes so I decide to play with her. I let a small amount of maple syrup linger on my bottom lip before slowly rolling my tongue across it to capture the wayward syrup. I hear a small growl come from Regina and I smirk inwardly; just the reaction I wanted.

"_Stop teasing me Emma"__** Oh so I'm back to Emma now am I?**_ I smile innocently and peer at her with my puppy dog eyes

"_I have no idea what you're referring to Regina, I was merely catching the syrup before it dripped on these new clothes"_ I can't believe how easily we fall into flirtatious banner after yesterday's events, it feels as if I'm a on a constant rollercoaster not knowing what's going to happen next. We spend the rest of breakfast in silence sharing teasing, heated looks. I knew that we needed to talk badly but I can't help the feeling of want that possesses me whenever I'm around her and after last night I can't blame myself.

"_I think it's time we had that talk"_ I look up at Regina gone was the playfulness in her eyes and back was the seriousness. This was going one hell of a draining morning.

We move into her study. She goes straight to her desk and picks up a folder. She walks over to the loveseat and seating opposite me placing the folder down on the table and opening in it

"_This is the list of rules that I told you about. Read through them and then we'll talk about them. They are subject to change"_ she hands me the list and I begin to read it through with profound interest.

**RULES**

_Obedience _

The Submissive will obey any directives given by the Dominant without reluctance or reservation as well as in a prompt manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed acceptable and satisfying by the Dominant with the exception of the activities that are defined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She/He will do so readily and without indecision.

_Sleep_

The Submissive must ensure she/he will achieve a minimum of eight hours sleep a night when she/he is not with the Dominant.

_Food_

The Submissive will ensure that she/he will eat regularly in order to maintain excellent health and welfare from a prearranged list of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive must not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit

"_Okay you can scratch the food one right now, I eat what I want and when I want and certainly not from a list"_ Regina nods, I can tell she's pissed but I will not change my eating habits to just to please her.

_Clothing_

During the term of arrangement, the Submissive will be required to wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a generous clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive must make use of. The Dominant shall escort the Submissive to purchase clothing on an impromptu basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive must wear during the term any adornments in the presence of the Dominant and at any other the Dominant sees as appropriate

_Exercise_

The Dominant will provide the Submissive with a personal trainer three times a week in hour long sessions at times that are mutually agreed upon between the trainer and the Submissive. The personal is required to report to the Dominant in order to update them of the Submissive's progress

"_I don't need a personal trainer I go the gym two days a week and work out for at least two hours" _I can see Regina wanting to argue and brace myself for the barrage

"_Make it three days and for ninety minutes each day and we won't have a problem"_ Going to the gym one of my favourite things to do. Sounds sad I know but it takes a lot of hard work to look as fit and toned as I am

"_Deal but I may need to cut it back down to two days if I get a job, working in the criminal justice usually means business schedule" _

"_I see no problem with that, I know how much you wanting to get on the career ladder means to you"_ I look at her and give her a small smile. I know she's a control freak and probably the most messed up person I have ever met but she does have her moments of understanding.

_Personal Hygiene/ Beauty_

The Submissive will be required to keep her/himself clean and either shaved or waxed at all times this must include genitals, legs and armpits. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant finds acceptable

_Personal Safety_

The Submissive must not drink to excess, smoke, take any form of recreational drug (cannabis, LSD etcetera) or put themselves in unnecessary danger.

_Personal Qualities_

The Submissive must not enter into any sexual relations with any person other than their Dominant. The Submissive is required to conduct her/himself in a courteous and acceptable manner at all times. She/he must recognize that their behaviour is a direct reflection upon the Dominant. She/he shall be held liable for any transgressions, offenses and misconduct committed when not in the presence of the Dominant. The Submissive must also keep a diary detailing any thoughts and feelings she/he may have over the term and are required to show the Dominant in interest to see how the Submissive is developing.

_**FAILURE TO CONFORM WITH ANY OF THE RULES SET OUT ABOVE WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE PUNISHMENT, THE NATURE OF WHICH IS TO BE DETERMINED BY THE DOMINANT**_

"_Hard limits?" _

"_Indeed. What you will not do and what I will not do; they need to be specified in our agreement" _I nod. Just reading what being a Submissive entails has pushed my further to the edge of the cliff and I'm now tittering on the edge unsure of whether I will be able to keep my balance.

"_The clothes thing I'm not sure whether or not I'd accept the money. It just feels wrong to me"_ the word 'prostitute' is knocking around in my head

"_I want to lavish you with money; I have no one else to spend my millions on. I may need you to accompany me to certain soirées that require you to dress elegantly. I know that jobs, when you do find a job, in criminal justice pay well but not well enough for the clothes I wish for you to wear"_

"_But I don't have to wear them when I'm with you?"_

"_No"_

"_Okay good"_ I don't think I could ever truly give up my tank-tops, skinny jeans and leather jackets; although I would need a couple of suits when I get a job. I look back down at the rules. I've never shaven my… my… ladybits but my arms and legs are a given. Perhaps I should wax.

"_About those hard limits these are mine"_ she hands me another list

**HARD LIMITS**

No acts involving fire play

No acts involving needles, knives, piercings or blood

No acts involving urination or excretion

No acts involving gynaecological medical instruments

No acts involving animals or children

No acts will leave permanent markings such as scars on the skin

No acts involving breath control

No acts involving electrical currents whether they be direct or alternating, fire or flames to the body

These limits seem very sensible and necessary but why did she have to write them down? Any sane person wouldn't want to be involved in acts such as these especially with children and animals; the thought of such things makes me ill.

"_Any questions or anything you'd like to add?"_

I shake my head. Until I figure out what my hard limits are than I have no idea what to say.

"_Last night you told me something that shocked me"_ I look down at the floor embarrassed. A faint blush floods my cheeks. I knew this would come up especially if Regina's reaction was anything to go by _"Why didn't you just tell me?"_

"_It didn't exactly crop__ up in any of our conversations, I'm not in the habit of discussing my sexual life with strangers and we hardly know each other"_ I'm staring down at the carpet. Why am I suddenly feeling guilty? I am glad she's not angry with me though

"_You know a lot more about me now"_ I flinch at her hard tone, okay so maybe she was angry at me _"I knew that you were inexperienced but still a virgin it doesn't make any sense to me I mean you're earth shatteringly beautiful Emma__"_ Regina Mills thinks I'm earth shatteringly beautiful? _**Maybe she's farsighted and needs glasses. **_I attempt to hide the silly grin that graces my facial features _"How come you haven't been swept off your feet by a handsome young man or good looking woman?" _I shrug. _**Maybe because I was waiting for you Regina, you're the one I know you are. **__"Have you deliberately avoided sex?"_

"_No it's no one has ever really… you know"_

"_Until me" _I flush at her words, she was right she is the only one that has ever truly… turned me on

"_Do you want me to go?"_ her head snaps up to look at me, her eyes wide with surprise. She shakes her head

"_Of course I don't, I like having you here__"_ She looks at me, a seductive smile gracing her lips _"You're biting your lip" _

"_Sorry"_

"_Don't be it's just I really __want to bite it too, hard" _I gasp, how can she say something like to me during a serious conversation and expect me not be affected by her words

"_You cannot say something like to me in the middle of a fairly serious conversation"_ I watch her stand from her seat and move toward me with a grace in her step and holds out her hand to me. I take it with caution. She pulls me to my feet and guides me out of the study and to the foot of the stairs _"Where we going?"_

"_I am taking you to my bedroom where I am going to make love to you"_ my heart stops in my chest and the world falls away leaving only myself and Regina in a bubble. _"Only if that's what you want of course, I don't want to force into anything you don't want to do"_

"_I thought you didn't make love, I thought you only fucked… hard" _My mouth is dry as I stumble over the words.

She throws me a fiendish grin that sends a wave of arousal through me.

"_I can make an exception for you Emma; perhaps I'll fuse the two together we'll see. However I really want to make love to you so please come to bed with me. I want our arrangement to work but you need an idea of what you're letting yourself in for. We can start your training now with the basics but this doesn't mean I've suddenly gone all hearts and flowers"_ Wishes really do come true after all

"_What about the list?" _

"_Forget about the rules, forget about all that right now; I just want you. I've wanted you since you tumbled into my office and I know you want me. You wouldn't have sat down last night and just now to discuss punishment and hard limits if you didn't. I'm asking you Emma please come to bed with me" _I nod nervously. She smiles as she sweeps me up into a bridal style lift. She carries me up the stairs placing tender kisses on my forehead. _"You're one brave woman Emma Swan"_ she gently kicks the door to her bedroom open. Her bedroom is as I expected. The walls are white and the furnishings are all burgundy and black. The bed is a modern king size with white satin sheets and black pillows.

I am shaking worse than a sinner in church, not that I'm religious or anything. Finally after all this time, the waiting is finally over and with no other than Regina Mills. My breathing is heavy as she places me down gentle on top of the bed. She removes her watch, earrings and bracelet and places them on the bedside table; she removes her jacket and throws it across the back of a chair. She's dressed in a black turtleneck and black casual trousers. She is too gorgeous for words. Her black hair perfectly styled, not a single strand out of place; well not yet anyway. She steps out of her high heels and gazes at me softy as she sits down on the edge of the bed, willing me to sit up. Emphatic, suggestive eyes gaze into mine, my heart pounding at what seems to be a hundred times a minute. My blood is already pumping through my body and a desire, which is copious and searing, pools in my stomach.

"_Let's get this sweater off you shall we?"_ she says gently; her fingers take the edge of the sweater and smoothly brings it over my body, her hands brushing my sides as she does so finally lifting it over my arms and tossing it across the room joining her jacket on that chair. She runs her hands across my ribs and back as she takes me in, her eyes raking my body greedily and her tongue darting from her mouth wetting her lips. _"Do you have any idea how much I want you Emma Swan?__ What I'm going to do to you?__"_ she runs a hand up my stomach, between the valley of my breasts, up my throat to my chin which she takes between her thumb and forefinger, her thumb gently caressing it _"You have such__ perfect,__ flawless skin, I want to kiss every inch of it"_

The muscles deep down inside the darkest part of my being clench with excitement. I am utterly aroused by this woman. Her eyes bear into mine as she brings my lips to hers. Her lips are exacting, firm and gentle shaping mine. She pulls me to my feet and begins to sink to her knees, her lips trailing a path of hot, teasing kisses on my skin. Her hands grip my hips and she traces her tongue across my navel then places gentle kisses on my hip bone then across my stomach to the other hipbone

"_Regina…"_

Seeing her on her knees before me, feeling her mouth on my body is so expected but very hot. My hands wind their way into her hair pulling at it gently, coaxing her. She looks at me through her long lashes, her eyes dark. Her hands reach up and undo the button on my trousers and she coolly pulls down the zipper. Without taking her eyes off me, her hands move below the waistband, caressing my hips and moving to my behind. Her hands softly squeeze my buttocks before they slide down my thighs removing my trousers as they go. I am mesmerised. She stops and licks her lips. She brings her head forward and runs her nose up the apex between my thighs. I bite my lip to suppress the moan I feel building in my throat

"_Emma you smell heavenly"_ she croons, she closes her eyes and a look of pure pleasure overtakes her face. She reaches up and tugs at the duvet cover pulling in over the bed then she gently pushes me back so I fall on the mattress.

Still kneeling she clasps my foot and takes off my heel. I raise myself up onto my elbows to see what she's doing. She lifts my foot and places soft kisses on the top of it, running her tongue across my ankle before replacing it with her lips. _**Jesus!**_ I let out the moan I had been trying to hold back and fall back onto the bed. I hear her soft chuckle.

"_Oh Em, what I could do to you in this very moment"_

I bite my lip as she uses my nickname, how sexy it sounds rolling off her tongue. She removes my other heel and then stands removing my trousers completely. I'm lying on her bed in only my bra and panties and she is staring down at me with unadulterated lust.

"_You are so very beautiful, my swan, I cannot wait to be inside you"_

_**Oh my god!**_ Her words are so seductive. She takes my breath away. She leans down over me and I unknowingly move my legs apart, she smiles and slinks onto the bed between them. She hovers over me. I am writhing with need, a need that she could take care of.

"_Keep perfectly still"_ she purrs, she then slinks down my body and kisses the inside of my thigh, trailing soft, feathery kisses up and over my thin, delicate panties kissing _there. _

How can I not move when she is doing this to me? It's impossible. I fidget behind her

"_We're going to have work on keeping you still aren't we babe"_

She traces hot kisses over my stomach, her tongue teases my navel. Her path continues laying more hot kisses across my torso. My skin feels as if it is on fire. I'm grabbing at the sheets beneath me. She sinks down beside me moving her hand across my hip, to my waist then to my breast. She gazes down at me with an inscrutable expression and softly cups my breast. Her free hand snakes around my shoulders and she gently pulls me up. She unclasps my bra with one hand and casts it on to the floor before pushing me back down on the mattress.

"_You are perfect"_ I feel my nipples harden under her cool gaze.

She blows gently on one as her hand moves to my other breast, kneading it as she rolls the other nipple with her thumb, teasing and tugging at it. I groan feeling the pure enjoyment of the act in my groin. I am so wet. My fingers clasp the sheet tighter as her lips lock around my other nipple, nipping and tugging at it. Her slow, voluptuous assault sets ever nerve ending in my body ablaze so that my whole body hums in pure sweet torment. She doesn't stop.

"_Oh please Regina" _I plead. I pull my head back and I groan.

I feel the hand that was kneading my breast fall across my stomach and trail across my waist. She cups me intimately. Her fingers slip into the fine lace and begin slowly drawing circles around me-_there._ She closes her eyes and revels in the feeling of my arousal.

"_You are so wet baby"_

She pushes a finger inside of me and I cry out as she does it again and again. Her thumb massages my clitoris as I feel her push another finger inside of me. I begin to move against her fingers as she pushes into me harder and harder. Her lips are suddenly on mine capturing me in a searing kiss, her teeth pulling at my bottom lip. She picks up the pace of her thrusts and I keep up meeting them. Her thumb is working all kinds of magic on my clitoris, the nerve ends tingling with this new sensation. I feel her fingers curl inside of my hitting my sweet spot. I moan in delight.

"_Regina… oh god Regina" _

I begin to stiffen as she thrusts on and on. My body spasms, a slick sheen of sweat settles over me. I had no idea it would feel like this… no idea it would feel this good. My thoughts dispersing… there is only sensation… only she and me… I stiffen

"_Come for me Emma"_ she utters in breathless anticipation. I come undone at her words, shattering around her as I climax and fragment into millions of piece beneath her. Her fingers slow prolonging my orgasm. Slowly she pulls out of me and I wince at the unfamiliarity. _"Did I hurt you?" _she leans down and places soft kiss on my sweating forehead before she lies down beside me.

"_God no"_ her eyes are intense, inquisitive and even challenging.

I stretch out beside her, feeling supple. My bones feel as if they have turned to jelly but I'm tranquil, deeply tranquil. I grin at her and I can't stop grinning her. Now I know what all the damn fuss is about. That was an earth-shattering orgasm. I had no idea what was body was capable of. Like a spring too tight wound and then released so violently. The pleasure was beyond description.

"_That was amazing beyond words Regina, thank you"_ She smiles at me as she leans down kisses me with a tenderness that I didn't know she possessed _"Can I enquire as to why you're still in your clothes and I'm practically naked"_ she chuckles as she slides off the bed and stands. I watch as she slips out of her shirt, trousers and underwear. Her body is utterly flawless. Her olive skin unblemished. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

She picks up the duvet cover and drapes it across my almost naked form before gliding under it and lying down beside me facing me, a calm smile gracing her lips.

"_You were so responsive Emma, so perfect"_

"_If anyone was perfect it was you"_

She brings her hand to the back of my head and brings my forehead to hers pressing them together. This is a first for both of us. For me, having sex but for Regina it was the entire idea of having someone in her bed, someone to cuddle up to, someone to be intimate with. And I hope that she will change her mind about me sleeping in a completely different room to her because I don't think I could cope not feeling her against me now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

I didn't know at what point I had fallen asleep after my mid-morning 'exercise' but I hope that Regina wasn't to upset by this. All my wishes had come this morning. The memories of Regina's fingers inside of me, probing me, penetrating me are still vivid; that woman was incredible and she knew it. I wanted to feel her inside of me again as soon as possible but right now I was just content in getting my energy back.

All of a sudden I feel something hot and wet on my thighs. _**Oh my god did I just come in my sleep?**_ I creep one eye open to see Regina, now wearing her shirt, between my legs placing tender kisses on my inner thighs. What was she doing? I catch her looking at me, her lips curved in a sensual smile

"_Just lie back and enjoy this okay baby"_ I watch her descend upon my sex and I feel her lips snatch at my clitoris sucking and biting. I never knew sex could feel this intimate, this personal. It was truly a revelation, one I wanted to continue to have for as long as possible.

"_Oh Jesus!"_ I then feel her tongue begin to tease my clit. It was mind boggling the sensations I was feeling. Her hands are stationary on my hips keeping me in place. I begin to buck against her mouth as she continues to lick and suck at my sex. The feel of her mouth upon me is out of this world but I needed her inside of me, filling me. _"I need you inside of me Regina I must feel you inside"_ I knew that she would not deny me the feeling of her fingers inside of me; she is a generous lover in that respect. I feel a finger tease my entrance. The tip runs the length of me adding pleasure on top of pleasure. She enters me with my two fingers and I bite back a moan _"Regina… what are you doing to me"_

Her thrusts are hard and fast, I keep up meeting each with the same vigour as I did the first time around. Her tongue alternating between flicking and licking on my clitoris, her lips sucking as if my juices were blood to a vampire.

"_You taste amazing my darling"_ her breath tease the nerve endings as they begin to tingle; the familiar sensation begins to overtake my senses. A slick sheen of sweat once again settles over me as I continue to buck against her and meet her thrusts.

The thrusts and the sucking become more vigorous. She can obviously feel my orgasm building.

"_Come for me my Swan, come in my mouth let me drink you"_ Her words are my undoing and I fall into orgasmic oblivion. I explode into her mouth; my body writhing and eyes bursting with colours as I leave the atmosphere.

"_Regina!"_ my orgasm is intense, she allows me to ride it out on her fingers. Her lips leave my clitoris; she runs her tongue the length of me lapping up my juices. She slithers up my body placing soft kisses above my sex, on my stomach, breasts and neck before her lips meet mine. I taste myself on her lips, she's right I do taste amazing. _"Oh god I… I have no word… words for what you just did to me"_

My breathing was irregular and I could barely form a coherent sentence. I slowly come back down to Earth after being shot into Space by Regina's loving. Her chuckle is low and seductive. She runs a hand across my breasts and down my stomach in a repetitive movement

"_Hmm I'm only as good as my partner, it's your responsiveness that lights the way for me" _my hands are running across her back when suddenly she tenses up. She moves out of my embrace sliding away from me. She stands up and looks at me, she just shakes her head

"_What did I do?"_

"_I don't like being touched"_ I scowl. She can make love to me but I can't make love to her? She had better be kidding! _"It's not you; it's me it's one of my many issues"_

"_Does that mean that I can't… repay the favour?"_ the solemn, regretful look on her face tells me the whole story. I sigh and will back tears I fell gathering in my eyes. I so desperately want to touch her it's excruciating. I bring the duvet over my body hiding it from her view. She closes her eyes but doesn't turn away from me.

"_Please don't__.__ I want to look at you"_ I look up and find her eyes are once again open and trained on me. I feel dirty. I didn't want to feel this way, not after the most exhilarating experience of my life so far.

"_But I can't look at you, I can never make love to you; do you know how used that makes me feel?"_

"_No Emma."_ She rushes over to me and takes one of my hands in hers, stroking the back of it with her thumb _"We've just done something magical together; we made love no matter what you think. Just because I don't get it done to me doesn't mean that my feelings don't grow every time I make love to some… to you"_

"_I want to touch you; I want you to feel what I feel. I want to look into your eyes when you… I want to experience making love to someone. To you"_ Regina sighs. She doesn't remove her hand but the stroking ceases. How many walls am I going to have to get through to reach the real Regina Mills?

"_I'm sorry Emma__ I just can't let you do that__"_ She knows how selfish she sounds but she doesn't care. She extracts her hand. She bends over, picks up her underwear and pants before slipping them on. She looks at me, offering me a weak smile. She opens the door and leaves closing it behind her. I bring my knees up to my chest and I let the tears slip from my eyes. _**Oh come on Emma you knew that a control freak like Regina wouldn't let you touch her! **__**I don't know what you're so damned upset about. It's probably a clause in that contract that she's gonna send you**_. Damn my fucking subconscious for being so damn pessimistic. I had to admit it to myself I really should have known that Regina would let me touch her, no matter how much I want to.

I stand from the bed and head for the shower. I want to get the smell of Regina off my skin. I notice she uses the same body wash and hair shampoo that was in 'my' room. _**Great I am never gonna get the smell of Regina off me. **_Then I think to myself: do I really want to wash her smell off me? Do I really want to?

I shower really quickly then get dressed. I don't particularly care that I'm wearing the same underwear. I find a spare brush in Regina's en-suite and just about manage to get my hair under control. I know that it will curl because I'm letting it dry naturally but I don't really care. I wander downstairs and head straight for Regina's study. I knock but get no reply. I open the door and find it empty. I sigh, closing the door. I look around me. The door leading to staircase that led the 'playroom' was open. Figures that where'd she disappear to.

I take a deep breath and head down there. The playroom door was open and the soft illumination of the lights is prominent. I peek my head around the doorframe and there sitting on the bed was Regina. She doesn't make any move to acknowledge my presence, she may not even be aware that I'm there.

"_Regina? Are you okay?"_ her gaze snaps up to look at me. I'm now standing just inside the door. Her gaze is intense and albeit a little scary. This was dominant Regina.

"_Come here"_ her tone was commanding and stern. This was definitely dominant Regina. The Regina I had to get used to as soon as possible. I do as I'm told and walk over to her. _"Kneel"_ I kneel down on my knees and sit back on my heels in front of her. I'm not exactly at eye level with her. _"Good girl. Your obedience deserves award"_ I watch with keen eyes as she stands from the bed. She seems to tower over me, it's unnerving. _"Do not look at me"_ I turn my gaze to the floor. I rely on my ears in order to know what she is doing. I hear the sound of a zipper. My breathing quickly becomes erratic. My heart is in my mouth. Is she going to let me touch her? _"Stand but do not look at me do you understand?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Yes what!"_ I try not to flinch at the domineering tone of Regina's voice. God knows that this was turning me on beyond all reason but she still instils fear when she's in dominant mode.

"_Yes… Mistress"_

"_Good girl now stand"_ I does as she tells me, my eyes still trained on the floor. I can feel my desire pool between my thighs _"Take off your jacket"_ I slip of my jacket and hold it in my hands until I am told what to do with it _"Place it on the wooden stand behind you"_ I do as I'm asked. Who knew that being told what to do was such a fucking turn on? _"Kneel on the end of the bed facing me"_

I walk over to the bed and do as I am told. My eyes are trained on the heeled feet in front of me. I can see that she had removed her trousers. I rake my eyes over them, they're beautiful.

"_Put your hands on my legs"_ I gently place my hands on her legs. They're soft and flawless. They're all Regina. _"__Run them slowly up to my hips but keep your eyes trained on me"_

I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat and begin my exploration of Regina's legs, my eyes never leaving my hands. I feel the muscles ripple under my hands I move my hands slowly up. I memorize every detail of them in my mind, the muscles, and the skin, how they feel under my hands. They're so muscular, so perfect. I stop as I reach her hips, nervous yet excited as to what she'll have me do nice. I watch as she parts her legs, her sex glistering in arousal. Oh god I want her so badly.

"_Eat me out"_ My heart skips at least two beats as her words reach my ears. My hands clamp her down as I lean down and take in her scent. She almost smells of apples it's intoxicating. I close my eyes and bring the memories of her doing the same to me to the forefront of my mind. I then banish them as I close my mouth over her clitoris. I hear her moan in response to my actions and her words come to me _**'it's your responsiveness that lights the way for me**__**'**_. I catch her clitoris in my teeth, biting and sucking hard. _"Emma…"_

I can't describe all the sensations that travel through me as I taste her for the first time. Excitement, relief, anxiety, happiness and god knows how many other emotions rush through me. I flick my tongue against her clitoris allowing her to feel what I felt. I alternate between flicking and licking her clit with my tongue giving her a range of sensations to process. _"Gods Emma…"_

Hearing my name fall from her lips in pleasure sends me to new heights, allowing me that extra bit of courage. I grasp her hips tighter as she begins to buck against my face. I withdraw my mouth from her clit and nuzzle it with my nose as I run my tongue up and down her length teasing her clit with sly flicks and quick licks. I can sense that her orgasm is near but can't help tease her a little bit more. With one more slow lick of her length I return my mouth to her clitoris.

"_Emma! Oh god! What are you doing to me!"_ She's losing control. Then it clicks in my mind. This room is her environment, her safe haven where control is something of a necessity for her but somewhere she can also lose control, where she can let go just as she is doing now.

I suck hard eliciting moans of pleasure from Regina. They're like music to my ears; I would never get tired of hearing such sweet sounds. I swipe my tongue across her and she explodes in my mouth. Her orgasm is hard and intense. I drink her in and use my tongue to lap up her overflowing juices not wanting to waste a single drop.

"_Emma…"_ her breathing is ragged and heavy as I pull my face away from her sex. My heart feels as if it's about to jump out of my chest. _"Look at me"_ I look up at her. Her face is flushed, her cheeks red and there are un-ushered tears in her eyes _"Kiss me"_

I crawl between her legs and lean over her pressing my lips against hers in a tender, loving kiss allowing her to taste herself on me. She moans in appreciation. We break the kiss and just stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. I know nothing she will say in just a moment will sound nice or loving but I know she'll get to that after we leave this room.

"_Stand from the bed and put __your jacket__ on__"_ I climb off her and do as she commands. I don't care that I am left unsatisfied I'm just happy that she let her defences down even if it was just for a brief moment. _"__Walk to the door and kneel. You will do this every time you enter and leave this room. This is how you will greet me every time I walk through that door and every time I leave this room. "_ I hear her stand from the bed. I hear the zipper of her trousers then her heels walking toward me. _"This will all be specified in the contract that you are required to sign"_ She leaves the room and I just kneel there waiting to be told when I can stand and follow. _"Come. Close the door behind you"_

I get up off my knees and follow her, closing the door behind me. I watch back upstairs and am pleased to find her waiting at the top for me. I just manage to put a foot inside the foyer before Regina closes and locks the outer door behind me.

Suddenly she pulls me against her and my lips are crashing against her for a breath-taking, passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around her back pulling her closer. Her hands are roaming my back and butt. When air becomes an issue we break touching our fore heads together.

"_Thank you"_ I look at her with such devotion and pride. I shake my head before touching my forehead to hers again

"_No. T__hank you for giving up control and letting me make love to you"_ I place a soft kiss in the tip of her nose. I am so proud of her; my pride cannot be measured in words.

"_For a first timer you were out of this world._"

I chuckle.

"_I had a great teacher"_

We just stand there in each other's embrace. We both know that tomorrow we have to go back to the real world where there is more than just her and I that we have to think about. Right now I just want this moment to last forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The spell of that fleeting moment in the 'playroom' is quickly broken when Regina is pulled away to her study for an unexpected conference call. My mind goes into overdrive as I bask in the feeling of Regina giving herself to me. The way she responded to my touch, her throaty moans that put me into sexual overdrive, everything about Regina Mills oozed raw sexuality. Maybe that was why I was feeling slightly out of my depth.

I find myself wandering around the gardens taking in as much fresh air as possible. I think about how Regina has turned my world upside down and the freedom that I now feel thanks to her. But the whole issue, if I could now call it an issue, of being Regina's submissive makes me feel trapped. I yearn to use the freedom that has been granted to me; not to sleep around and betray Regina but to allow myself to ooze sexuality the same way Regina does but without the whips and chains. Her actions in the playroom turned me on beyond all reason but that aspect of her still scared me. Could I truly handle being punished using whatever she chooses to use?

I stop and put my hands on the railings looking out at the gardens I had just walked around and I sigh. I feel so conflicted. I don't want to lose Regina but then again I don't want to lose myself in the process. Becoming Regina's submissive, keeping it a secret, following all the rules I could easily lose who I am. Lying to Abigail, to all my friends is not something I want to do, it would be like poison.

"_Emma"_ I turn myself to look at the source of the voice, the source of my confliction. I know she can tell that I am somewhat thoughtful at the moment _"Are you alright?"_

"_I've been better"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I just feel a little overwhelmed"_ How easy it is for me to lie to her. I want to talk to her about what I'm feeling I really do it's just I need to read this contract before I make any decisions including that of talking to Regina about my feelings

"_I can understand that"_

"_You've turned my world upside down how else am I supposed to feel" _I can hear my irritation over the situation begin to slip into my voice. I quickly lock it away again to protect myself from her probing. I grip her hand and stroke the back of it gently with my thumb.

"_You're not the only one whose world has been turned on its head Emma. I have never giving myself to someone the way I gave myself to you."_ I lace my fingers through hers pulling her to me. Her breasts pressed against mine arouse me; I would never tire of feeling her against her it is a feeling that I long to savour.

"_I know"_ I feel a sudden wave of tiredness hit me. The past few days have finally caught up with me. _"You look tired you should go and rest"_

"_I've had trouble sleeping"_

"_Yes I would imagine you have after everything that has been dropped on you these past few days" _her voice was soft and caring. Yet another side to Regina; although this is a side I have encountered before. _"Come"_ she pulls me towards the house. I know that we will need to get back to Albany tonight but for now I just want to rest and Regina seems content on dragging me to bed for me to rest.

I allow myself to be pulled up the stairs and am pleasantly surprised when Regina leads me to her bedroom instead of my allotted room down the corridor. She thrusts back the duvet and then gently pushes me onto the bed I kick off my shoes lie down. As soon as my head hits the pillow I am spark out. I feel Regina pull the duvet over me before placing a small kiss on my forehead. The emotional and physical aspects of the last few days have finally gotten the better of me.

When I wake it's now dark. I have no clue as to how long I've slept. I stretch out under the duvet. My hand unconsciously sweeps over the other side of the bed to find it empty. Regina wasn't there, not that I was expecting her to be. I sit up, staring out of the bedroom window, the garden was illuminated it was rather beautiful. The sound of music reaches my ear, it was coming from downstairs. I remember the piano in the living room, must be Regina. Beethoven- I think.

I look down at myself and find I'm still fully clothed. I stand from the bed, my cell phone has suddenly reappeared sitting on the bedside table. I wonder if Regina or Mrs Lucas found it? I pick it up and switch it on. I have a dozen text messages and 4 missed calls from Abigail. I smile, only Abigail would be so protective, well her and Regina I put it in my trouser pocket. I quietly make my way downstairs to the living room. The door is open. Regina is at the piano, lost in the music she's playing. Her expression is lost. Her playing is exceptional. Leaning against the wall by the entrance I listen. I've never heard such beautiful playing before. The room is in darkness with the exception of the freestanding lamp beside the piano.

I steal quietly towards her, immersed in the music and by the movement of her fingers across the keys, drifting back to how those very fingers caressed my body and brought me to my peak. I flush bright red at the memory, the effects of which pool between my legs. She must have heard me because she glances up at me, her brown eyes shining with in the light.

"_Sorry __I heard you playing and well I couldn't resist"_ A frown graces her face. She's upset about something.

"_Surely it should be me who is sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you"_ she murmurs. She goes back to the music and finishes her playing, resting her hands on her legs. She's wearing the same clothes she was when she put me to bed.

She stands and runs a perfectly manicured hand through her perfect hair. She walks toward me and stops a couple of inches from me

"_Did you sleep well?"_

"_Yes thank you. Beethoven?"_

"_Piano Sonata Number 8 in Flat A" _

"_I thought so, it's a beautiful piece so__despondent, so regretful"_ I see her lips quirk up in what can only be described as a half-smile.

"_Yes it is" _

"_I woke to find myself alone"_

"_You know I don't sleep well especially with someone else"_ I can't tell what mood she is in, it's difficult to read her face in the dark but judging by the music she was just playing, I'd fathom a guess she's a little blue. _"Let's sit"_ she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the love seat, pulling me down with her. We sit a few inches apart, her hand still gripping mine.

"_How long have you been playing?"_

"_Since I was five my mother was insisted on me being the best at everything including music"_ the image of a five year old Regina comes to mind. A little girl with flowing brown locks and deep brown eyes. My heart softens at the thought.

"_Is she still alive?"_

"_Yes but she's doesn't acknowledge us. She and my father divorced when I was ten she was a hard woman to live with"_ my heart goes out to Regina. I know that she was adopted and had most likely gone through emotional trauma before her adoption then to have a parent stripped away again must have been heart-breaking for her.

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Don't be it was a long time ago"_

"_Yeah but still"_ I can see it was probably not wise for me to push her too hard. I have no doubt she's pull away from me and lock herself back in that glided cage she had made for herself so I say no more on the subject. I can see something is troubling her. _"You okay?"_

"_I'm afraid that we have to cut our weekend short there is something I have to attend to in Boston that cannot wait"_

"_It's fine Abigail is probably doing her ends"_ a small, throaty chuckle escapes Regina's lips _"Thank you for these past couple of days it's been… out of this world"_

"_It's been my pleasure"_

"_Mine as well"_ we chuckle at each other before Regina pecks my lips. I blush and she smiles suggestively. _"I had better phone Abby she'll be thinking you've killed me or something"_

"_I assure you I will never lay a hand on you unless you want me to"_

"_I love it when you put your hands on me"_ I know where this conversation is heading; I don't want to stop it. I want her hands on me, kissing my body, inside of me. She's an addiction, an addiction I don't want to kick.

"_Do you know?"_

Her free hand begins to wander across my stomach up to the valley between my breasts. The top three buttons were undone on my shirt, the swell of my breasts were visible on display. She drips her head, her tongue begin to draw patterns on my skin. Her actions send me into a frenzy.

"_I love how you taste"_

My free hand winds its way through her brown locks massaging her scalp gently. Her tongue works it down from the swell of my breasts to the valley between them, her lips close around her tongue closing it over and she begins to suck and bite at the skin. She was going to leave marks but I didn't care. Suddenly a sudden vibration can be felt on my leg. We both feel it but Regina doesn't stop her attack. I hurriedly dig my phone it of my pocket and answer it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Where the hell have you been! I've been worried sick about you! You said you'd phone!"_ I bite my lip to stop the moan that was building in the back of my throat from escaping. Abigail has the worst timing in the world. Regina's fingers free another button and another. I know where this is going. I just about manage to put the phone on loud speaker and put it down on the arm of the loveseat in order to free up a hand

"_Sorry Abby it's been a bus… busy weekend"_ my shirt is now completely unbuttoned and Regina now kneeling on the floor, her lips kissing my abdomen and tongue teasing my navel when it got the chance. She was going to make love to me right here in the living room when I was on the phone to my best friend.

"_I bet it has, are you okay?"_

"_I'm great"_ I feel Regina's lips curl up into a smirk on my skin. She's enjoying this and so I am. _"I'm… so… sorry I didn't phone you"_ my eyes widen as I hear the zipper on my trousers being pulled down. Oh shit! I don't think I can hold back that moan for much longer if Regina puts her tongue on my sex. I glance down, my trousers and panties are at my ankles and one heel was being removed.

"_I just wanted to know you were okay"_

"_I'm… I'm fine"_ I try to keep my voice as steady as possible but it is so hard. I glance down again, my legs have been moved apart, my trousers and panties hanging off one ankle, and Regina is kneeling between them with a predatory grin on her face. I look at her with a warning etched on to my features but she doesn't heed it.

"_So did you finally get your cherry popped?"_ I have to bring my free hand up to my mouth and bite down hard on my forefinger to stop myself from crying out. Regina's mouth was on my clitoris sucking and nibbling hard. Oh god! _"Em? You there?"_

"_Y…Yeah"_

Regina's tongue was working its magic on me. I bring my free hand down and thread it back through her hair, coaxing her to keep going which is exactly what she does. Her free hand wanders across my hipbone and over my thigh before she brings it down to my entrance, one finger teasing entry

"_Hey Abs I can't talk about this over the phone"_

"_Oh you did! How was it!"_ Oh god I feel her finger slip inside of me. She thrusts hard and fast adding a second finger. I gasp hard, my eyes slam closed.

"_Abs! Can we please talk about this tonight!"_ I can no longer hold back my irritation at Abigail's really bad timing. Regina keeps up her assault with her fingers and lips. Our joined hands show the true intimacy of the situation. This wasn't just her playing games it was her showing me how she felt, how much she wanted me. I meet her thrusts with my hips and the overwhelming sensation of my growing orgasm begins to overtake me

"_Oh shit! You're doing it now!? I am so sorry"_ She hangs up, thoroughly embarrassed over the situation no doubt. Well that's what she gets for phoning at a really, really bad time. I let out the moan that had been lingering.

"_Oh god Regina please"_ she picks up on my plea and adds a third finger increasing the pace of her thrusts. I buck hard against her face and fingers, my entire body was on fire, my nerve ends tingling wildly. My world suddenly becomes black and stars cloud my darkened vision. My orgasm comes crashing through me hard. _"Regina!" _It was more powerful than my previous ones. I had no idea my body was capable of such intense, powerful pleasure. Her tongue lapping my juices up and her fingers work on prolonged it _"Stop"_ I couldn't take it anymore. She pulls away and looks up at me, her lips coated in my juices. She gingerly removes her fingers, I moan as she does so the feeling encouraging the last remnants of pleasure to tease me. _"Oh Regina"_ she stands, throwing her legs over my hips, straggling me. She presses her lips firmly against mine. I taste myself on them, I would never tire of this. Not with Regina anyway.

"_I couldn't resist"_

"_Nor would I ever want you to"_ I find I'm struggling to form a coherent sentence, my body and mind still recovering from the intense pleasure I have just experienced. _"However I… I think Abigail has learnt her lesson"_

"_Hmm"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm willing to try"_

"_Try what?"_

"_Vanilla sex"_ my heart soars with pride and admiration. I blink back the tears that have begun to form. Can I really be the only person with the ability to change Regina Mills? Did I really want to change her?

"_Are you… are you serious?"_

"_I am. I have never known pleasure the way I have known it with you. When you made love to me I… I couldn't believe how amazing it was. How much I wanted you to do it again" _

"_All you have to do is ask I could never say no to you Regina"_ I knew the implications of those words to both myself and Regina. Our gaze is intense. Her eyes bear into mine I can see the joy within them and I know she can see the apprehension within mine but she doesn't say anything. Suddenly our gaze is broken by the sound of voices in the hall way

"_Believe me sir, you really don't want to go into that living room"_

"_If there is something wrong with my daughter Mrs Lucas then I want to know what"_

Regina's eyes nearly pop out of her head. She blink rapidly.

"_It's not that sir, it's just she isn't alone"_

"_What in heaven's name do you mean?"_

"_She has someone with her"_

I cringe at the thought of Mrs Lucas hearing everything that has just happened in this room including me screaming Regina's name in ecstasy.

"_Do you mean to tell me that my daughter has just had sex in the living room?!"_

We look at each other and realise that we're in a very compromising position if her father were to bust in here. She jumps off me like a scolded cat and straightens herself up. I stand quickly trying not to trip up over my trousers. I bend over and pull my panties and trousers back on, tucking my shirt into them in an attempt to look half decent. I just about manage to pull button up my shirt before a short man with a receding hairline dressed in a pair of black casual cargos, a crisp white shirt and a pair of black casual dress shoes bursts into the room

"_Daddy what a pleasant surprise"_

I can tell by the look on his face that Regina was in for it and I was going to be buried six feet under. This was going to be awkward, not the way I pictured myself meeting Regina's father.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I try my upmost best to get rid of the just fucked look from my face but it wasn't happening. In front of me stood Regina's father looking pissed off.

"_Don't you daddy me Regina Jennifer Mills. I don't hear from you in god knows how long and I hear from Mrs Lucas that you've come here with a woman in tow"_

"_Don't be so melodramatic Daddy I know I haven't been in touch and I am sorry for that but I do have a busy schedule"_

"_Not too busy to pick up some random girl"_ I flinch at Regina's father tone. It's obvious that they have somewhat of a strained relationship. I had no idea if he knew about Regina's lifestyle but he clearly knew about her sexuality.

"_Miss Swan __is not a random girl"_ there was a bite in Regina's voice that I had not heard before as she replied to her father's comments. _"If you must know I met Emma when she came to interview me __for her university newspaper"_

"_Mr Mills…"_ I try and introduce myself formally but am cut off

"_I just want to know one thing. Are you after my daughter for her money?"_ my eyes widen with shock. I feel insulted. How dare he suggest that I'm after Regina for her money! That was ludicrous!

"_Daddy!"_

"_No Mr Mills I am not. I care about your daughter and would never do anything to hurt her"_ Regina turns her head to look at me. I catch the movement of her head in the corner of my eye. I am looking straight at her father with honesty radiating from my eyes.

"_I'll be watching you Emma Swan one wrong move…"_

"_DADDY! That is enoug__h! I will not have you speak to her in that manner!"_

"_I'm trying to protect you…"_

"_I don't need protecting anymore __Daddy;__ I know Emma and she would never hurt me__, please Daddy just give her a chance__"_ The desperate tone of his daughter's voice softened Mr Mills's face and melted my heart that little bit more. I had never heard such desperation in someone's voice before.

"_Very well but I mean it Miss Swan one wrong move"_

"_I know you'll kick my ass"_

"_Damn right now please tell me that you didn't just have sex in here"_ Regina couldn't hide a smile and I, as usual, blush fiercely. I knew Mr Mills could clearly understand from our reactions that we were guilty as charged. _"Oh dear god"_

"_We weren't expecting you Daddy"_

"_Activities like that should be reserved for the bedroom Regina, anyone could have walked in"_

"_I highly doubt that Daddy you know Mrs Lucas never lets anyone through that front door without alerting me first unless it is you" _

"_I suppose"_

"_Oh come on Mr Mills what's life without a little risk throwing in"_ Regina smiles and saunters over to me. There is a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"_You're right Miss Swan. Life is just plain boring without a little risk"_ I visible relax as Mr Mills finally accepts that I'm here and not going anywhere. I feel as if my relationship with Regina could put even more strain of her relationship with her father but it could also bring them closer together.

"_Do sit down Daddy"_ I watch as Mr Mills take a seat on the couch Regina and I had just made love on. I bite back a giggle. _"Don't bite your lip"_ Regina groans in my ear, the knowledge that the habit of biting my lip turns her on is such an amusing experience.

"_Miss Swan please come and sit down I think it's only proper if we were to have a talk"_ I sneak a glance at Regina, who looks at me giving her permission. I sit down in the chair opposite Mr Mills wanting to maintain some distance. I watch Regina out of the corner of my eye; she was watching me intently. I feel sparks of arousal but fight them. She has to stop looking at me as if she wants to eat me or we'll end up brushing her father off from some nookie.

"_I'll be right back, I just have to arrange our transportation for later"_ I watch with fear in my eyes as Regina leaves the room closing the door behind her. Great she's left me alone with her father. I swallow the nervous lump that had formed in my throat and give Mr Mills my undivided attention

"_Now we're alone I want to ask you some very simple questions which you're gonna answer"_

I nod. I see how protective Mr Mills is of Regina and I feel as if I am becoming the same way.

"_How old are you and what job are you in"_

"_I'm twenty one and I've just completed my Criminal Law finals"_

"_Do you think you'll graduate with honours?"_

"_Yes I do"_

"_Good. Now I know that my daughter's money means very little to you and for that I am grateful, I couldn't bear to see her become attached to a gold digger"_

"_Your daughter is more than her money. She is a beautiful, intelligent, charismatic woman who I have come to care about greatly. I would never hurt her intentionally"_

"_I know. She has gone through so much and I do not want her to suffer anymore hurt"_

"_I don't know what happened to her in her youth but I know I will try my upmost best never to hurt her"_

"_Regina's life has not been easy. Her adoptive mother was… intense and she often crossed lines that should never to be crossed between parent and child. I admit that I did very little to stop it for which I am ashamed"_

"_Your ex-wife used to abuse Regina?"_ I am horrified by the implications of Regina's childhood being so turbulent and dark. I knew that her lifestyle had nothing to do with what went on in her childhood but I couldn't help but feel as if they might.

"_Emotional yes but never physical. She wanted Regina to excel at everything and often pushed Regina to the limit. After the divorce she wanted nothing to do with either of us and I was happy to have it that way. Regina has never tried to contact Cora nor would I ever want her to" _

"_And you never re-married?"_

"_No. There have been others but I never wanted Regina to go through what she went through with Cora. I am not the perfect father Miss Swan and nor am I the perfect partner for someone. I struggle with monogamy. Cora and I had an open marriage you see and I fear as if that has impacted on Regina"_

"_I g__e__t it__"_ The idea of Regina being into the idea of wanting an open relationship scares me because I don't want anyone else and I certainly don't want to share her with anyone else.

"_Miss Swan please do not think that I am saying Regina wants an open relationship with you, I __have an inkling that she doesn't want to share you I can see it in her eyes she cares for you and for her, that is something completely new"_

I am stunned into silence. Mr Mills had just given me some of Regina's troubled past. How can anyone be so cruel to the daughter she adopted. A part of me was angry at Mr Mills for letting Cora emotionally abuse Regina from a very young age. It's no wonder she was a control freak, she didn't want anyone to mess her around or hurt her.

"_A lot of our relationship is new to her"_

"_I imagine it is. I know my daughter and you must be very special to her because you are the first o__ne she has brought here to Story__brooke"_ This piece of information startles me. Oh My God. Why didn't she tell me? I must be a very special case. _"She was raised here, this has been her home for the past twenty three years and yet she rarely comes here now"_

I was about to reply when the door opens and Regina enters. Her expression was unreadable. Mr Mills and I watch her slink across the room.

"_Everything okay?"_

"_Yes everything is fine"_ I know Mr Mills can read her better than I can and I wonder if he can pick up something I can't

"_I think now would be a good time for me to leave I sense my daughter needs to speak to you alone Miss Swan"_ I watch as Mr Mills stands from the loveseat. He walks over to his daughter and kisses her on the cheek before whispering something in her ear, something I can't hear. But by the look of Regina's face I can tell it was something good. Her impassive expression is replaced with a megawatt smile. _"Miss Swan"_ I bow my head as he leaves the room closing the door behind him. I look up at Regina, she is watching me with her dark eyes

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I'm just tired"_

"_Don't lie to me Regina"_ I seemed to have developed a knack for being able to tell when she is lying and she was lying right now about being tired.

"_He's right you are the only one I have ever brought here"_

"_So I am special?"_

"_You are very special Emma I thought you knew that by now"_ I nod my head. I knew it when she told me that she was willing to try the whole vanilla sex thing with me but it still rattled me to think that I was special since I had never been special to anyone before. I stand and make my way over to her, pulling her into me

"_Of course I know"_ I place a gentle kiss on her forehead. I hear her sigh into my embrace. We stand like that for a few minutes before there a knock on the door.

"_Come in"_

Mrs Lucas enters the room she doesn't seem bothered that her employer was in an intimate embrace with a woman. It was good to know that small town homophobia didn't seem to exist here.

"_Miss Mills the car is ready to go"_

"_Thank you Mrs Lucas"_

I watch as Mrs Lucas slips out of the room. I feel Regina place a feathery kiss on my neck before pulling away. It was time to go back to the real world.

"_It's time to go back into the real world. Ready?"_

"_Yeah"_

She smiles at me tenderly before pulling me out of the room. I know she doesn't want to leave but business was forcing her to go back to Boston. I never wanted to leave this place; it was so peaceful here in Storybrooke. It was somewhere I could see myself living here with Regina. I scold myself internally for letting my mind get ahead itself I have no idea whether or not our relationship will last but I was screaming in hope for it to last forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The journey home was subdued, Mr Mills's visit had shaken Regina and I a little. Learning that her adoptive mother emotionally abused her shocked me. How could anyone do that to a child who had already been through hell? I was just glad that I would never meet the woman because I had no idea how I would react.

"_Can I ask you something?"_ I was anxious to make conversation with the woman who had stolen my heart over the course of the weekend. I wanted to know about her past, whether or not she'd tell me however was another matter entirely

"_Of course"_

"_Is it true what your father told me about your adoptive mother?"_

"_What exactly did Daddy say to you about 'her'?"_

"_That she __emotionally abused you"_ I see the different emotions change from one to another on her face. I think I've said the wrong thing but I can't take it back now

"_My mother was a hard woman Emma that I will not deny; I am what I am because of her"_

"_What she did was wrong Regina you must know that now"_

"_I do but in some twisted way I'm thankful for what she did"_ this was one of the many sides to Regina I had to get used to _"I've lead a good life since I was adopted. I admit there were times it was hard but for th__e most part it was good, safe"_

The way Regina said the word 'safe' leads me to believe that her life before her adoptive parents wasn't safe. I wasn't going to push Regina into tell me what happened to her before she was adopted, if she wanted to tell me then she would.

"_What about you?"_

"_About me what?"_

"_Your parents are they still alive?"_

"_My biological father died when I was a baby but my mother is still alive, she is on her fourth or fifth husband now I've past the point of caring. Her second husband James is the man I think of as my father, he was always there for me when I needed him"_

"_It's good that you have one parent that you can rely on"_

"_I can rely on my mother it's just she's not always there when I need her and I fear that maybe her knack fo__r jumping from partner to partner may have rubbed off on me" _I know these words scare me and Regina. I can see it her face the moment the words leave my mouth. We're both scared that it may be me who may cause the hurt in this relationship rather than Regina

"_I hope that isn't the case"_

"_Me too"_

The rest of the journey is completed in silence, both of us lost in our thoughts of what has happened over the course of the short weekend. My thoughts fixed firmly on the idea of Regina willing to try vanilla sex as well as the deep emotional attachment that has quickly formed between us, the speed of which quite frankly frightens me. I glance over at Regina to try and gage what she might be thinking but the neutral look on her face makes it impossible and I rather not fathomed a guess.

We pull up outside of my apartment, it's late and the lights are on which means Abigail is home, probably packing or getting laid. She switches off the car engine and I realise that we're about to go our separate ways.

"_Do you wanna come up?"_

"_I don't think that would be such a good idea after the phone incident earlier"_ My face lights up in an intense blush. I had completely forgotten about that. This was going to be awkward whether she came in or not. _"And I have to attend__ this urgent matter that has arisen at work"_

I take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself for Hurricane Abigail the moment I set foot in that apartment. Suddenly my emotions begin to get the better of me. She's leaving. I know she can sense my emotional overdrive because she reaches for one of my hands and brings it to her lips. She kisses the back of it gently.

"_This weekend has been… out of this world Emma"_

"_Yes it has"_

"_Wednesday?"_

"_Wednesday it is"_

She places one last tender kiss on the back of my hand before dropping it into my lap. She climbs out of the car and walks around to open the passenger door. Okay. This was it; Hurricane Abigail coming right up. I press my lips against her cheek revelling in the feel of her skin under my lips. I saunter into the house the feeling of victory.

Abigail is sitting on the lounger with a large glass of wine.

"_Ems you're back. Where's Regina?"_

"_She had an emergency at work"_ She makes no attempt to stand up. I can tell she's still embarrassed by what happened earlier. I thought that Frederick would have been here but it was pretty evident that Abigail wanted to be on her own tonight.

"_You seeing her again?"_

"_Wednesday"_

"_So you still like her then?"_

I can't tell where this is going. I don't know if Abigail is actually embarrassed or just being unusually quiet. Maybe she and Frederick had a fight or something. Something was praying on Abby's mind and for once I hoped it was me and the phone call interruptus incident.

"_She's complicated and I don't __know if I see a future with her but yes I do like her"_

It was true. I don't know if I could handle being Regina's whatever she wants me to be. I know that she has agreed to vanilla sex but I know that sooner or later she'll want to go to that room and do whatever she wants to me.

"_This isn't about her money is it?"_

"_No of course not; you know that money doesn't matter to me"_

"_Okay good Frederick told me that Regina never dates anyone"_

"_I know there is a lot of firsts that myself and Regina need to overcome and some we already have"_

I can't hide the smirk in my voice. My mind flashes to the lovemaking between myself and Regina and I feel my face flush in arousal; the mere thought of Regina touching me is enough to make my senses go berserk

"_Yeah I fi__gured"_ okay time to kick the big pink elephant out of the room, I was not gonna feel uncomfortable in my own home.

"_I'm sorry you have to… experience what you experienced I had no idea she was gonna do that" _

"_It's fine I just never thought I'd ever catch__ you having sex whether it be in person or over the phone" _I watch her face change colour, she was blushing. My lips curl up into a smile and I shake my head

"_Never thought I'd see you blush Miss Nolan"_ my voice is teasing. It was first for me to see Abigail so flustered and embarrassed and I was loving it.

"_Shut up"_ I walk over to her and sit down next to her. I chuckle. She punches my arm with her free hand. God can she punch

"_Owww"_ I rub my arm and watch her lips turn up into a smile. She enjoyed that. _"Seriously I am so sorry"_

"_Hey Ems don't sweat it okay it's good to know that she can work you up into a frenzy" _

"_You have no idea Abs you really don't"_

She turns herself to look at me directly. I'm blushing again. She bits her curled lip and shakes her head. I know I have the tell-tale smile on my face.

"_I'm happy for you I really am"_

"_Thanks Abs. What about you and Frederick?"_ Way to change direction. I know that I can't talk about my relationship with Regina to Abigail thanks to the legally signed document that I have in my jacket pocket, which seems like a dead weight at this moment.

"_Oh Em he's fantastic… he's everything I want in a man"_ I was so happy to see my best friend look so at peace, so content. I have never seen her like this. It's refreshing if not scary too.

"_So you like him then?"_

"_Oh yeah. I'm seeing him again this weekend he's gonna help us move" _Move? Oh fuck I had completely forgotten about that even with all the packed up boxes around us.

"_That's good of him"_ I can get to know him and maybe even quiz him on his mysterious, disturbing sister. _"I take you did everything I did last night?"_

"_Oh yeah; accounts as to why I'm sore"_

"_Oh god"_

"_And you're not?"_

"_Okay you have me there"_

I was a little sore but it was a good sore.

"_You seem a little dazed you okay?"_

"_Yeah Regina is… well she's Regina"_

"_I have no idea what you mean"_ I didn't know what I meant because there is no one word to describe Regina. I'd need a thesaurus to find the perfect word

"_She's… intense"_ that was the closest I was going to get to that one word description of Regina

"_I can see how that could be true. But she was good to you right?"_

"_Yeah she really was"_

"_Okay. Are you hungry?"_

"_Starved" _

"_Pizza?"_

"_Why not"_ she knows I could never say no to pizza. I'm in mood to cook so takeaway or pizza would be the best thing.

"_What you gonna do about those books?"_

"_Return them to her. I don't need gifts and I can't really accept them now can I?"_ I know she sees my point. My grin and her nod tells the whole story.

"_Oh by __the way Graham has been calling every hour; he's pretty desperate Ems"_ This needed to be sorted before I flipped out. Graham. He was one big problem to me and I think to Regina.

"_I'll call him"_ the answer was evasive but I knew if I told Abigail about what happened she'd castrate him. I pick up the letters and open them, my mouth falls out. OMG!_ "I have interviews!"_

Abigail's face lights up in a huge smile

"_Where and for who?"_

"_Seattle and…"_ I look at the second letter and I read the name of the lawyer's office. Oh shit!

"_Ems what is it?"_

"_I'm screwed!"_

"_What! Why!"_ Abigail rushes over to me and looks at the letter I was staring at not seeing why I was going crazy for.

"_Storybrooke"_ I had completely forgotten I had applied for the law firm and I was expecting to get in the Boston office but I had never connected the pieces until now. MillsGold Law Firm.

"_Wait isn't that where Regina took up over the weekend?"_

"_Yeah and this law firm belongs to her father, who I met over the weekend after he nearly caught us having sex in the living room"_

"_Oh my god! You're in the shitter"_

"_I know I'm going for an interview at my girlfriend's father's law firm"_ This was a disaster. If Regina found out about this she'd go nuclear!.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My mind was in overdrive. If I got the job in Storybrooke with Regina's father it was gonna so awkward for me and for Mr Mills, who I know for certain, does not know about his daughter's extra-curricular activities. I look at Abigail, who didn't know what to say.

"_Uhhh… what you gonna do?"_

"_I need to talk to Regina and then decide from there"_ I walk away from Abigail and head into my room. This was a conversation that Abigail didn't need to hear. I take a deep breath and dial Regina's number. I know that it will probably go to voicemail and I was right _"Hey it's me. I need to speak to you I've had a job offer from your father's law firm and I want to know whether this __would be interfere with our… arrangement. Can you call me back later on? See you later"_

I take a deep breath. I have no idea about how Regina would react to me working for her father. I just hope she wouldn't mind because I do not want to go and work in Seattle especially now. I quickly snap out of my reverie and speed dial Graham's number. This needed to be cleared up.

"_Hello Graham Hunter"_

"_Graham it's Emma" _I can hear the sigh on the other end of the phone. Graham needs to realise that I'm now unavailable and intend to remain so.

"_Oh thank god I've been trying to call you all weekend. Where have you been? Are you okay?"_

"_Graham I'm fine. I was with Regina"_

"_Regina? As in Regina Mills?"_

"_Yeah. Look Graham she makes me happy and I really wanna see wher__e we go"_ the silence on the end of the phone made me feel a little sorry for Graham but he had to know the truth. I knew this was gonna hurt him but this was the only way _"I'm sorry Graham but for the foreseeable future I'm off the market and even if I was__ single I only see you as a really good friend"_

"_Emma…"_

"_I'm sorry Graham but that's how it is"_

I hang up before he replies. I shake my head and sigh heavily. Graham was like the brother I never had and I would always see him that way. I hear Abigail in my doorway; I turn to look at her. I can see the disappointment in her face.

"_Graham disappointed?"_

"_Yep"_

"_Hmm"_ I sigh heavily

"_I know you have a problem with Regina, Abigail, but can you please just try and be happy for me" _she nods and I breathe a sigh of relief. I really want my friends to be happy for me. I admit I still do have my doubts over the type of relationship Regina will undoubtedly want in the future and whether or not I could handle it but apart from that I feel happy when I'm in Regina's company and I really want to remain happy no matter how my friends feel about her. _"Thank you"_

"_If she makes you happy who am I to argue with that?"_

Myself and Abigail spent the rest of the evening talking, joking and drinking with a side of pizza. Frederick and Regina were the main topics of conversation with Abigail's curiosity at an all-time high. I knew I couldn't talk to her about Regina's lifestyle; that would freak her out and not to mention it would breach the non-disclosure form I have stashed in my room.

"_So what is Regina like outside the bedroom? To me she's aloof and mysterious in a dangerous way" _

"_She's amazing. I mean she is aloof but she has her reasons, she didn't have the easiest of childhoods and well she's just… who she is" _

"_And you like her?"_

"_Yeah I do but enou__gh about Regina; what about Frederick?"_ Abigail's flushed face tells me the whole story. I have never ever seen her like this about anyone. I'm really happy for her.

"_He's… I don't have words to describe him"_

"_Wow! I never thought I'd hear you say that about any man"_

"_You're one to talk missy!"_

I was so happy that we could have a laugh about this matter. I was hoping this would happen. Having Abigail as a friend was a great relief to me and being able to talk to her, even if it wasn't in detail, about Regina was a great comfort.

I know I probably didn't look like I was deep thought but my mind was working overtime. It was fixed firmly on the whole contract thing and what the contract would stipulate. The same old fear of Regina becoming tired of vanilla sex reared its ugly head but I quickly shake it away.

"_I don't know what it is about her Abs but I have this overwhelming need to be with her; it's like I'm the moth and she's the flame it's unreal"_

"_Just be careful you don't get burnt"_

"_I won't"_

It was shortly after that we both thought it would be a good idea to get some sleep. My mind was too busy to allow me to sleep. So much on my mind: the job offer, Regina, more Regina, the contract, Regina, sex. My weekend with Regina gave me a sexual awakening that was beyond any words. That moment in the playroom begins to weigh heavily on my mind and how easily I fell into the role of the submissive. I felt free and completely and utterly aroused by the idea of taking orders. The thought scared me but as the Rihanna song goes:

_Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me_

I feel the compulsion to check my emails so I stand and retrieve Abigail's from the lounge and head back into my bedroom. She wouldn't mind me using it. _**I hope.**_ I log in and open my emails. A loud smile graces my face. Regina.

* * *

**From: Regina Mills**

**To: Emma Swan **

**Emma,**

**Why didn't you tell me that you have applied to my father's law firm!? **

**Regina Mills**

**CEO of Mills ****Enterprises Holdings Inc**

* * *

**From: Emma Swan**

**To: Regina Mills**

**I didn't realise that it was your father's law firm until I got the acceptance letter today. I had no idea who your father was until yesterday. It was only when I saw the letter head and the firm's name that I put two and two together. **

**I hope this doesn't complicate things between us.**

**Emma ****x**

* * *

**From: Regina Mills**

**To: Emma Swan**

**I know. I'm sorry I snapped this problem at work is bigger than originally thought and it's driving everyone here mad myself included it would seem. **

**You working at my father's firm would certainly mean you would be in Storybrooke more and that could definitely have its pluses. You wouldn't need to commute between Boston and Storybrooke at the weekends and you would have the chance to get to know the people. **

**And no I wouldn't let it complicate things.**

**Regina Mills**

**CEO of Mills Enterprises Holdings Inc**

* * *

**To: Regina Mills**

**From: Emma Swan**

**I'm glad to hear that and you're right I wouldn't need to commute at the weekends however I don't feel as if there should be a couple of weekends I should stay in Boston, my friends are here and I don't wanna feel as if I'm abandoning them. **

**I'm sorry to hear about work if you wanna talk about it you know where I am. **

**Emma**

**P.S**

**As for those pluses you mentioned I'm all for those. ;)**

**X**

* * *

I'm grinning like an idiot. Flirting is so much easier when the person isn't in front of you and much more fun. I never really knew that I had this kinda side to me even with my inner goddess jumping through hoops at the moment

* * *

**From: Regina Mills**

**To: Emma Swan**

**Careful Miss Swan or I'll have to punish you ;) **

**I'm looking forward to seeing you more that's if you choose to work for my father especially after what happened. **

**As for your request about a couple of weekends away to spend time with your friends, why don't you spend time with them during the week? I really want you with me every weekend… it's important in regards to your training should you sign the contract that I will send to you.**

**Regina Mills**

**CEO of Mills Enterprises Holdings Inc**

* * *

I sigh. I suppose she was right but it would be nice to have a bit of me time at some point. If I do get the job with Mr Mills I will be working all hours and will not have a social life. I'm sure Regina would make her feelings known if I was working late every night especially at the weekends.

"_You're a fucking control freak Mills"_

* * *

**From: Emma Swan**

**To: Regina Mills**

**Can we talk about this when I have read through the contract? **

**Emma**

* * *

I knew this would probably piss her off so I log out of my account and shut the laptop down. I wasn't really in the mood to discuss the fine details of our agreement. My mind turns to the NDA that was lying on my desk and how hard it was going to be to keep my mouth shut over the true nature of my relationship with the mighty CEO of Mills Enterprises Holdings Inc. I close my eyes and visualise Regina's face in my head. Her eyes, her nose, those lips… I could never truly betray her trust nor would I ever really want to; she was already too damaged for me to comprehend and if I betray her trust it would probably be the end of her as a legit businesswoman as well throw her into the limelight of sordid tales and shocking revelations and I couldn't put her through that.

I rest the laptop on my desk chair as I crawl under my bed covers. I almost immediately fall asleep when my head hits the pillows. I pray that my dreams are filled with Regina.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke the next day filled with apprehension. I knew that I had ended the email conversation between myself and Regina on a bad note. Regina's control issues were something that could very well play a big part in our relationship and could be one of the reasons as to why would could break up, not that I want to break up; the thought of not having Regina in my life as anything but a lover is unacceptable.

I hear Abigail's voice resonating from the kitchen and I check the time. 08:30 am. Who in god's name phones someone this early?

"_Fred I have an interview this morning so I can't make breakfast but I was wondering if you want to come over for dinner tonight instead"_

I smile and shake my head. She just couldn't stop herself from phoning her new man could she? She was going to be like a teenager with her first crush, it was going to be unbearable.

"_That's great! Regina? Of course she can I know of a certain perso__n that would love it if your sister came too"_ my heart catches in my throat. Regina was coming too? I don't know whether to be over the moon or a little apprehensive. I knew though that I would undoubtedly jump her the moment she walked through the door._ "__Okay see you later lover"_

I decide that this would be a good time to make myself a cup of tea and some breakfast. I had completely forgotten that Abby had her interview at the Boston Globe this morning.

"_Good morning Abigail"_ I failed to keep the teasing tone out of my voice. She had never ever called her past 'boyfriends' this early in the morning but I have a feeling that Frederick isn't like any of her past relationships; he was a keeper and she knew it.

"_Good morning oh Swan of mine"_

"_Well someone__ is extra cheery especially for somebody who never gets out of bed before ten o clock"_ I hit the on button on the coffee maker for Abigail before I switch on the kettle for myself. I could get used to this new Abigail I really could.

"_Ha de ha ha. If you must know I was on the phone to my dreamboat of a man"_

"_I heard. I think dinner would be great gives me a chance to get to know the man who has stolen your heart as well spend time with the woman who is on the verge of stealing mine"_

"_Mmm… that is very true__ but if you are going to interrogate my man it's only fair that I get to interrogate your woman"_ I hand Abigail her cup of coffee before taking a sip of my berry tea. Perfect refreshment in the morning. Deep down inside I knew that allowing Abigail to interrogate Regina was a very, very bad idea. With Regina's control issues and shady past not to mention her lifestyle it could easily blow up Abigail's face.

"_Just go easy on her okay? She doesn't really like talking about her past"_

"_Don't worry I won't push it with Fred there, it would be unfair on both you and Fred if I cause Regina any offence"_

"_Thank you Abs you're a good friend"_

"_Don't thank me just yet because you're cooking"_ of course I was since she cannot cook to save her life. I begin to think about possibly meals for dinner and quickly decide on an Italian chicken dishes: Arroz con Pollo with Apples. It had been a long time since I made homemade Italian food but I had a feeling that it would go great.

* * *

Abigail leaves for her interview straight after breakfast. I wish her good luck. I know she'll get the job but I would never tell her that. After Abigail leaves I decide to phone Mr Mills to set up an interview, this was going to be awkward.

"_MillsGold how may I help you?"_

"_Good morning I was wondering if it would be possibly to speak to Mr Mills, my name is Emma Swan it's in regard to a job interview"_

"_One moment"_ the woman puts me on hold. I mentally prepare myself I have no doubt that he'll remember who I am since I am his daughter's… partner… girlfriend… submissive… whatever I am.

"_Hello Ms Swan"_

"_Good morning Mr Mills. I received a letter from your office yesterday about a job interview and I was wondering if I could arrange a date and time for me to come in" _

"_Of course. I take it you have spoken to my daughter about this… development?"_

"_Yes she's fine with it" _

"_Very well. I have an opening next Monday at 11am is that acceptable?"_

"_That is perfect thank you very much Mr Mills"_

"_Under the circumstances I think you should call me Henry"_ I breathe a sigh a relief. He's okay with me I hope.

"_Thank you… Henry"_

"_You're very welcome Ms Swan"_

"_If I can call you Henry I think you should call me Emma"_

"_Very well. See you on Monday Emma"_ We hang up simultaneously. I'm grinning like an idiot; that wasn't awkward at all. I'm quietly confident about Mr Mills… Henry liking me it relieves some of the pressure about getting to know all about Regina. I suspect he may be more fore-coming with details about Regina than his daughter which would make getting to know just a little easier.

* * *

I begin preparing the meal for dinner well in advance so it would just need throwing in the oven. I find cooking therapeutic as well as time consuming. My mind drifts back to the phone call between myself and Mr Mills and a smile graces my face. If he and I can get along it would certainly help maintain my relationship with Regina, it very well strengthen it. I'm brought out of my thought train by the shill of my mobile phone.

"_Hello"_

"_Hello Emma it's your mom"_ I inwardly sigh. I swear if she's phoning to tell me she's divorcing other husband I'll fucking scream and never ever talk to her again.

"_Hi mom, how are you?"_

"_I'm good. The reason I'm calling is that I'm going to be in Boston tomorrow and I was hoping to meet up with you"_

"_Sure where and when?"_

"_Country Gourmet say tomorrow afternoon at 2:30. I have business to attend to in the morning"_

"_Yeah that'll be fine. I'll have Abigail or another friend drop me off"_

"_Okay. See you tomorrow sweetie"_ she hangs up before I get to say my goodbyes. I sigh and shake my head. It's been over a year since I've seen either of my parents and to tell the truth I wasn't bothered. It would have been nice for both of them to call once in a while but hey I suppose I'm partially to blame since I don't call them either.

Just as I'm about to plate the Arroz up the door opens and in comes Abigail attached to Frederick's hip. Her hands were clamped on his hips pulling him into the apartment. He seems to notice me slaving away in the kitchen.

"_Hello Emma"_

"_Good evening Frederick"_ I chuckle as Abigail cuts off his reply with her lips. I look away from the sickly sweet couple and my heart rate doubles. Regina. She looked absolutely stunning; my mouth drops to the floor. She was wearing a pale brown jacket with a grey top, pale brown trousers with fuck me heels.

"_Pick your mouth up off the floor Ems"_ I flush in embarrassment. Damn Abigail and her bad timing.

"_Sorry" _I just about manage to plate up dinner before I hear that voice in my ear and those arms wrapped around my waist.

"_I take it you agree with my appearance Miss Swan"_

"_You look amazing"_ I turn in her arms. I am surprised by the display of affection but choose not to mention it.

"_It's all for you"_ she takes my earlobe between her lips and sucks on it. I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning _"Stop biting your lip"_ her tone was seductive and low. She begins nibbling on my earlobe eliciting a throaty moan from me

"_Hey sis can you put her down until after dinner we're starving in here"_ we both chuckle at Frederick's accurate words. We let go of each other and she, surprisingly, helps me take dinner through to Abigail and Frederick. I take off my apron and I immediately see Regina eye rape my body. I decided to go with classy for this evening and my definition of classy is a grey pinstriped waistcoat, a white v neck top, grey pinstripe pants and heels. _"Wow Emma you look amazing"_

"_Thanks Frederick"_ I glance at Regina who was just staring at me.

"_Umm… errr…"_ I think this is the first time Frederick has even seen his sister tongue-tied before. I smile and snigger. I made Regina Mills speechless.

"_Dig in everyone"_

And that exactly what we did. The dinner was accompanied with little dinner chat about work, hobbies and the like it was refreshing.

"_Reggie tells me you have an interview at Dad's law firm"_

"_Yeah I didn't put two and two together when I met Regina. The last name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it until I got the letter. Even when I met your father I didn't click"_

"_Yeah Regina said that he paid a visit in Storybrooke"_

"_Yeah we got off on the wrong foot but that was quickly resolved"_

"_Dad has always been over-protective of you hasn't he Reggie?"_

"_When it suited him"_ I can sense the hostility Regina has for her father and realise that it's the remnants of his failure to protect her from Cora. I can see Regina's words have an effect on Frederick and they effective end the conversation.

"_Abs how did the interview go today?"_ I watch a loud smile appear on Abigail's face. OMG she got it didn't she? _"You got it?"_

"_YES!" _

"_Okay this deserves a champagne toast"_

I stand from the table and run into the kitchen. I open the fridge and get out the bottle of champagne that we've had on ice for just such an occasion. I place the bottle on the counter before reaching for four flutes. I kick the fridge closed and go back into the dining area carrying the champagne and four flutes.

"_Okay everyone. Frederick could you do the honours"_ we all watch as Frederick pops the champagne cork grasping it in his hand. Tonight has been a good night for everyone myself included. Even though was a little intense tonight it didn't really put a damper on the evening. _"To Abigail who is on the road to fulfilling her dream of being a world famous reporter"_

"_To Abigail__"_ we clink our glasses together. I look at Regina who clasps my free hand in hers and squeezes into gently. I place a soft gentle kiss on her cheek

"_I'm so happy you came"_ she nuzzles my nose and smiles. That was the closest I was gonna get to 'I'm happy I came too'. Abigail and I take the dishes into the kitchen, putting them into the dishwasher before going back into the living room I notice Regina is nowhere to be seen _"Where's Regina?"_

"_I think she went to your room"_

"_Thanks" _I make my way into my bedroom and find Regina sitting on my bed flipping though some of my old school books. I can see a small smile on her lips as she flicks through the pages. _"I was quite the rebel believe it or not"_

"_I can believe it"_ She looks up at me. Her eyes are dark with a glint of something in them. I just want fall into them and never come out. It was her eyes that I first noticed when I met Regina, well that and her fantastic figure.

I walk over and sit down next to her. She was looking at a picture of me and James. I smile and shake my head. I must have been about two in that picture; I was a really cute baby

"_You're adorable"_

"_Yeah I suppose I was. My mom said that I was a quiet baby, not sure I believe her though" _

"_I can see you being a quiet baby. Your innocence and purity"_

"_Not so pure and innocent now am I?"_

"_Innocent no; pure yes but you'll always be pure to me"_

Regina gently presses her lips against mine, her hand cupping my cheek. The kiss was soft and loving. I feel Regina's free hand on my breast kneading it in her hand. I wind a hand through Regina's hair; her silky tresses feel soft under my fingers. I drag my tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance which is granted, our tongues entwine in a battle for dominance. I push Regina gently back on my bed and wrap my free arm around her waist. Regina's hands work their work across my shoulders and down my back running over my muscles. My lips leave Regina's and I latch them on to her neck, sucking and biting

"_Emma…"_ I have no idea how she did it but Regina flips me over and straggles me. She looks down at me her eyes burning into mine. _"This isn't an appropriate place for us to make love right now"_

"_Regina Mills's scared of getting caught?"_

"_No"_

"_Then stop talking and fuck me"_

Regina smirks seductively. She bows her head and begins to bite and suck on my neck. I sigh as the familiar feeling I have come to associate with Regina's lips on my skin. She un-tuck's my shirt from my trousers and runs her hands across my ribs and stomach igniting the skin under her fingers.

"_Regina… please I need to feel you"_ She lifts her head from my neck and turns her attention to the clasp and zip of my trousers. She undoes the clasp and unzips my trousers. My skin is on fire. I let out a guttural moan as Regina's fingertips gaze the wetness between my legs. The erotic feeling never gets old. I would never get tired of Regina making love to me; it was one experience that I wanted for the rest of my life.

"_You're so wet"_ She drops her lips to my neck once again and suddenly plunges two fingers inside of me. I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. Regina's palm presses against my clit increasing my pleasure tenfold _"I could fuck you all day and night and it would never be enough"_ Regina's fingers are like magic.

"_Oh god…"_

Regina adds another finger and my hips buck involuntarily against her hand. My blood is racing through my veins as my excitement builds. My hands gripping the sheets beneath me as Regina picks up the pace, my hips matching her rhythm. I stiffen and an array of colours explodes in my eyes. I climax hard around her fingers and ride out the constant waves. My screams are stifled by Regina clamping her free hand down over my mouth. She lets me ride out my orgasm, stilling her fingers letting me buck my hips against them. She slowly pulls her fingers out of me. I open my eyes and watch Regina lick my juices off her fingers. I'm mesmerised by her tongue swirling around her fingers licking me off them.

"_Regina…"_

"_You taste delicious"_ I moan as she presses her lips against mine. I can taste myself on them. I'm surprised Abigail hasn't come to see where we are but then again she and Frederick could possibly be doing the same thing as Regina and I.

"_Hmm"_

"_Come home with me tonight?"_

"_What?"_ I couldn't contain my surprise even if it came out in a more of a shocked whisper rather than a raised voice

"_Please Emma. I want you beside me tonight"_ there was a vulnerability in her voice that made my heart ache a little

"_Of course I will"_

"_Thank you"_ she kisses me gently on the cheek before standing up and holding out her hands to me. I sort myself out and do my trousers up before I take her hands and allow myself to be pulled up from the bed. She closes her arms around me and pulls me into her _"I don't know what you're doing to me Emma. I've never this insecure or clingy"_

"_Hey I like you being clingy it shows me that you need me every once in a while"_

"_I need you all the time. You're like a quick acting poison that I don't want to purge from my body"_

"_You can let go with me Regina, I won't hurt you and I know you won't hurt me unless I want you to and believe me I want you to"_

"_You don't you know what you're saying"_ I pull away from Regina but keep my arms clamped around her. I look at her in the face and see the insecurity and uncertainty lingering there.

"_Yes I do Regina. I will sign that contract and I will be yours"_

"_You're already mine"_

"_I know but I also know that you need this, it's who you are and I am not going to force you to change I couldn't and I can't"_

"_Oh Emma"_ I pull her into me as I see the first tears fall from her eyes. This woman was damaged, maybe beyond repair, but I know that deep down inside of me I will do my upmost best to try and repair some of the damage.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After dinner we decided it would be a nice idea if we all sat down and talked for a while and that's what we did. Regina's mini breakdown in my bedroom after we made love was the first sign of her insecurity about us, herself and her lifestyle making me realise that she was so damaged and haunted by her tastes that scared her.

After a while I noticed Regina looking my way and I realised she wanted to go. I nod and head into my room to collect an overnight bag that I had packed earlier. Before I head back into the lounge I log on to Abigail's laptop that was still sitting on my desk. I bring up my emails and, there, sitting at the top of the list was an email from Regina with an attachment. I fill with apprehension as I open the attachment.

I read through the contract carefully taking in everything I see as necessary before printing it out and signing it. I was now officially Regina's submissive and wasn't scared of what that meant anymore. I place the contract, which is now hidden in a plastic documents holder, in the overnight bag. I shut the laptop down and exit my room closing the door behind me.

"_Sorry had to check I have everything"_ Regina smiles and shakes her head. I look at her and think what more could I want then I silently answer the question in my head. Nothing because Regina is perfect the way she is. _"I'll see you tomorrow Abs?"_

"_Yeah and good luck with your mother"_

"_Thanks I'm gonna need it"_ Regina and I leave the apartment knowing full well that Abigail and Frederick will make their most of the time they now have in bed having wild sex. I smile when I realise that's what I'll be doing to.

"_Your mother is in town?"_

"_Yep she phoned earlier asking to meet me tomorrow afternoon I said yes"_

"_Want me to drop you off? I don't have to be at the office until the evening"_ We get in the car and I put my bag at my feet before putting my seatbelt on

"_Thanks that would be great. Gourmet Country Café"_

"_I know where that is"_

"_I have to warn you she's a little… eccentric"_ Regina chuckles as she starts the car up. She looks at me with amusement in her eyes

"_And I'm not?"_

"_Okay you have me there"_ Regina puts the car into drive and we set off for Boston. The night was crisp and refreshing. The night air is something I have always loved ever since I was a child. I used to spend my evenings with James sitting out in the garden of the house and just look up at the stars and dream of seeing them. Fanciful I know but it was a little girl's dream, one that always stayed with me as I grew up.

"_Thank you by the way"_ I look over to Regina wondering what she was thanking me about. I can see something in her face, something that reminded me of her breakdown in my room

"_For what"_

"_For being you. I didn't mean to breakdown before it's just what I feel for you is something I've never felt before and when you told me that you don't wanna change who I am… I just…"_ I hear the thick emotion in her voice. She was gonna start crying again. To see Regina show such emotion was something that reminded me that she was just a human being that had been through a lot in her life and that she wasn't made of stone as I originally thought she was.

"_Hey listen to me. In my eyes you're the most perfect person I know even though you're imperfect. No one should have to go through what you've been through but nothing can change that now, it's made you who you are. I know that you're a control freak, perfectionist, guarded and, sometimes, a complete snob but that's who you are and I have no intention of shaping you into a completely different person because the person you are now is the person I wanna be with in any shape or form. Got that?"_

She nods. I now I have just struck something deep down within her, something long dead I'd wagered and I'm happy about that because it's bringing her out of that shell she hides behind so much. I figured I was seeing the real Regina now, the Regina that knows just how damaged she truly is, the Regina who struggles with her feelings, the Regina I was quickly falling in love with.

* * *

We reach Regina's Boston penthouse apartment at the Ritz Carlton in good time. I was feeling a little scared and apprehensive but the excitement outweighed them both. I know that Regina will break me in as softly as she can before we go in the 'room' at least that's what I hope will happen.

Regina shows me into the master bedroom where I put my overnight bag. She was nervous I could tell. I know she's probably had people in the apartment before especially if she has a 'playroom' here but I know I'm not just another submissive I'm something more, something Regina has never had before, something that scares the living daylights out of her. A submissive who is also her lover and partner outside the 'playroom'

"_Well this is it"_ the bedroom was beautifully furnished with all the finest modern furniture money could buy and all in hardwood, maple I think. The flooring was also hardwood. There were paintings, prints and other decorative objects dotted around the room. The room wasn't what I thought of when I thought of Regina.

"_It's beautiful. Not really you though"_

"_I agree but I figured it was time for a change. Hardwood is the latest trend when it comes to homemaking"_

I glance around the room one more time and take in the Boston skyline as I do so which was on display with the half-moon visible. It was a truly beautiful room that looked amazing in moon light.

"_It's truly spectacular"_

"_Not as spectacular as you are" _I blush fiercely. Regina always knew what to say, it was an art she had perfected. She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me. Her teeth nip at my ear. I sigh into the embrace and put my hands on top of hers interlinking our fingers.

"_I've signed the contract"_

"_You have?"_ her voice was soft like a lullaby

"_Yes"_

Her arms fall from around me and I hear her walk towards my bag. I turn around and see her open the bag and take out the plastic folder that I had put the contract in. I hear her sigh.

"_Strip, get on the bed and lie back"_ I smile slyly. I strip and do as she asks. The sheets were soft as I push myself back against the pillows. This was going to be fun. I watch Regina retrieve something from the drawer nearest to her. Handcuffs, it was a pair of handcuffs. _**'Oh my! At least she's breaking me in slowly'**_. Regina turns and looks at me with lust and want in her eyes. She slinks over to the bed but doesn't make any move to join me instead she grabs my hands and thrusts them back against the headboard, which I notice is slatted, and she cuffs me to it. _"You're going to enjoy this I can assure you"_ Regina walks away from the bed and towards the walk in wardrobe which is she opens and walks into. She is in there for a few minutes before emerging wearing a black leather dress, leather gloves and leather knee high boats complete with riding crop. My mouth goes dry at the mere sight of her. I have never seen such a sexier sight before. I'm sure my mouth is open and my eyes are the size of saucers but I cannot believe the vision that is in front of me.

"_Mmm… what I'm going to do to you my pet"_ I close my mouth and swallow the fairly large lump that had formed in my throat. Regina slinks towards me in all her leathered glory and stops when she's standing directly next to me. I feel the tongue of the crop moving up my right leg, the cool feel of the leather gives me goose bumps. There is a sudden sharp yet pleasurable pain on my upper thigh. I look down and there was a red mark where Regina had struck me. She does it again and again. _"__You know I don't want to hurt you so if this gets too much please say apples okay?"_

"_Yes mistress"_ I see a smile appear on that beautiful face. I feel the tongue of the whip trail up my thigh before it is settled between my legs pressed against my clit. _"Regina…"_

"_Did I say you could talk?"_ I shake my head and let out of the breath I had been holding. My breath is ragged and uneven as Regina mounts me her legs either side of my hips. I notice that Regina has gone commando as the heat from her core is very much present on my own _"Did I say you could talk?"_ She hits the top of the thigh hard; I wince but am not put off by the punishment

"_No mistress"_

"_Good girl"_ the tongue of the crop is, once again, pressed against my clit but now Regina is moving it up and down between my folds. The feeling is beyond erotic. My head falls back against the pillows giving Regina full access to my neck. My eyes slide shut allowing my other senses to heighten adding to my immense pleasure _"__Are you enjoying this sweetheart?"_

"_Like you wouldn't believe"_

"_Splendid__"_ Regina bows her head; her mouth begins assaulting my neck, her teeth nipping at my skin as she continues to use the crop to stroke me. I tug at the cuffs desperate to touch the woman who had changed my life so dramatically. The range of different sensations running through my body is eye opening and I let them happen. Regina straightens up and admires the number of red marks she has left on my neck. I was going to have so many hickies tomorrow and I didn't care. The hunger in Regina's eyes was raw and unparalleled as they bore into them. She begins to use the crop to lightly tap my clit sending small twinges of pain and pleasure through my body. _"Do you want me to fuck you?"_

"_Yes I do… mistress"_

"_Then that is what I shall do"_ Regina discards the crop on the floor, slips her hand between my legs and enters me swiftly with two fingers. She begins gyrating against me, pumping her fingers in and out of me hard and swift. She uses her thumb to caress my clit hard. She adds at a third finger and continues to fuck me hard, very hard. I move my hips in sync with her fingers and thumb. The pain was only adding to the pleasure I was feeling. I glimpse Regina snaking her free hand under her dress _"I'm so wet Emma. How much do you want fuck me?"_

"_Desperately. I'm aching to fuck you Regina"_

"_Did I say you could call me by my name?"_

"_I mean mistress"_ I can feel my climax building the image of me fucking Regina is aiding that

"_I can feel your fingers pumping in and out of me, your tongue stroking my clit tasting me"_ Listening to Regina describe how I want to fuck her brings me closer and closer to my climax. I hear her throaty moan as she slips her fingers inside of herself _"The overwhelming feeling of being filled by you drives me insane. Your fingers working their magic as your tongue continues to __flick me; you close your lips around my jewel and you begin to suck, drinking in my taste"_

She begins to gyrate harder against me as she fucks me and herself harder. I can see an array of colours beginning to cloud my vision as my orgasm begins to flow down my body

"_I buck hard against your fingers as my orgasm begins to overtake my senses"_ I scream out as I explode into an earth-shattering orgasm. I feel Regina shudder on top of me as she comes hard, her body falls on top of mine and she clings to me slowly withdrawing her fingers from me and from herself. Our breathing is ragged and uneven. I think we just climaxed simultaneously. _"Emma…"_

"_Regina… I have no words for what you've just done to me"_ Regina slumps beside me burying her head into my shoulder placing small, feathery kisses on it

"_Call it a taster for events yet to come"_ I place a small kiss in her hair. Our breathing is slowly returning to normal. I realise that I'm still handcuffed to the bed.

"_Regina I was wondering if you would be so kind as to un-cuff me?"_

"_Oh I forget I'm sorry"_ She reaches over to her bedside table, opens the top drawer and retrieves the key. She reaches up and unlocks the cuffs. I bring my hands down and look at my wrists, there are bright red marks circling my wrists. I look at Regina who is staring at the marks that the cuffs have left _"I'm sorry"_

"_Hey look at me"_ I bring my hand to her cheek and force her to look at me _"Don't be sorry for what you've just done to me. Did I once complain about the cuffs? No I didn't so don't do this, don't regret what you've just done. Please?" _

She presses her lips against mine giving me a tender, loving kiss.

"_Thank you for giving yourself to me in this way"_

"_If I didn't want this I wouldn't have signed that contract" _

"_I know"_ I kiss her with a passion I didn't know I had inside of me and bring her into my arms _"As long I can hold you like this after every time we make love or play then I will always want this"_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I wake several times during the night to look down at the woman lying in my arms, my mind thinking back to the night's events. After we 'played' and rested for a while I decided to get Regina out of that very sexy leather dress and make the most passionate love to her and that's exactly what I did.

Regina was lying on her stomach on top of the covers facing away from me, the zipper of the dress clearly visible. I prop myself up on my left arm and trail my right hand up and down her back gently doing my up-most best not to wake her. I feel her stir a little and still my hand until I feel her settle again before I tug at the zipper and pull it down exposing the olive-toned skin underneath. My breath falters as I trace my eyes down the exposed flesh, flawless and unmarred. I bow my head and place a string of feathery kisses over the exposed skin

"_Emma…"_

My lips do not leave Regina's skin as she arches her back and pulls at the shoulder straps of the dress freeing them from her arms exposing her back completely. I continue my exploration of her back tracing the tip of my tongue across one of her shoulder blades

"_I need you naked Regina"_ my voice is raspy with lust as I speak against her skin not missing any opportunity to kiss the skin under my lips. I'm forced to move away slightly as Regina turns onto her side and slides out of bed my eyes are firmly fixed on her as the dress just falls away from her body pooling at her feet. My mouth goes dry as Regina's full beauty is revealed to me in the moonlight. Her body is flawless and unblemished by the horrors of her childhood. _"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"_ I can see her nerves dancing around in those stunning eyes. My opinion is utterly biased but I don't care. Regina is the one for me and to me she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen; in and out. _"Come back to bed and let me make love to you"_

I watch as Regina slips back under the covers. I trail my hand up and down her right thigh in a bid to calm her nerves. I bring my lips to her neck nipping and sucking at the flesh. I want to make this last. My hand leaves her thigh and I trail it up across her stomach until I reach one of her perfect breasts. I gently tug at the nipple eliciting a gasp from Regina before taking the breast in my hand and begin to gently mead it. My free hand pushes back the duvet exposing Regina's body in the moonlight. I swing my right leg across her hips and pull myself onto of her. I trace my lips down her neck to her shoulder then to her other breast where I capture the nipple in my mouth gently nipping and sucking it.

"_Emma… oh my Emma"_

I drop my free hand between her legs finding her clitoris immediately. I gently press my palm against her as I run a finger up and down her length teasing her entrance. She is slick and ready for me.

"_You're so wet and ready for me"_

"_Emma please…"_ the pleading tone of her voice stirs me on to tease her a little bit more. I use my middle finger to circle her entrance. I continue my oral assault on her delicious nipple changing between biting, sucking and licking. I gently ease the tip of my finger into her before withdrawing it quickly. My actions earn me a throaty groan. I decide enough is enough and I plunge two fingers into her core. Her nails are digging into my skin. I begin thrusting in and out of her using my thumb to caress her clit. Her hips begin to gyrate against my hand easily keeping up with each deep thrust.

Her nails are gorging at my skin. I'm sure that I will claw marks on my back tomorrow morning which means the backless dress I had planned wear was out of the question unless I wanted my mother to give me the Spanish Inquisition.

I add a third finger and begin to thrust harder into her. I feel the thin layer of sweat on my skin beginning to thicken with every deep, hard thrust. This sex was beyond magical. I feel her hips moving against my hand as fast as I am thrusting into her. I can feel her orgasm building.

"_Emma… oh god I'm going to come" _I thrust into her one more time before I feel her juices flow onto my fingers. Her orgasm is hard, very hard. _"Emma!"_ I slow my thrusts allowing her to ride out the waves of her orgasm. I gently pull my fingers out of her before I slink down her sweaty abdomen and rest between her legs. I lower my tongue on her clit _"Oh Jesus"_ I lick the length of her collecting up her juices. She tastes so sweet. _"Emma stop… please"_

I place a small kiss on her clit before moving back up her body. When my eyes meet hers I see the affection she has for me shining brightly in them. I smile gently before placing a small loving kiss on her lips

"_You okay?"_

"_I'm more than okay darling. That was magical __Emma. Thank you"_ I snuggle into her breasts, I hear her sigh in contentment.

"_My pleasure sweetheart"_

Her arms tighten around me holding me firmly onto of her. I sigh placing a light kiss in the swell of her breast. I have never felt so content before as I do now safe in Regina's arms. She is gently caressing the top of my head threading my hair through her fingers

"_I'm glad I asked you to come here tonight"_

"_Me too"_ I can tell she wants to say something but she seems afraid to. _"What is it Regina?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You want to say something but you're scared about what it could mean"_ I have no idea how I knew what she was thinking but I knew. I tell she was surprised because the hair thing stopped

"_I don't want you to sleep in the spare room when we're in Storybrooke"_

"_Then I won't. I never wanted to be in there in the first place"_ my voice was soft but firm. Regina knew I didn't like the idea of sleeping in separate rooms from the moment she said it that night at the mansion

"_I know and perhaps I never should have suggested it. From the moment I met you I knew you weren't going to be like the others. You make everything seem easy. For example you are the first woman I have ever cuddled up to after sex, you're the first woman I've ever considered having vanilla sex with never mind agreeing to it" _

"_I told you in the car I don't want to change you because the person you are now is the person I find so deliciously attractive. You're a lot of firsts for me too. You were my first and you will be my last if I have anything to say about it. I don't know what it is about you Regina but I can see a future with you. The mansion, a dog maybe two and a couple of kids, twins maybe"_ I feel her tense at the mention of children. Did she not want them? Was she scared that may turn out like her? Was her troubled past the reason?

"_I've never really thought about a committed relationship before never mind the two dogs and couple of kids"_

"_Do you want kids someday?"_

"_Maybe I don't know. I'm scared that if were ever to have kids that they'd turn out like me and I would never wish that on a child"_ I chuckle lightly in her chest. God I could see it now. Regina Junior the same solemn, stern face and lack of sense of humour, it would be something to behold it truly would.

"_Or maybe they'd turn out like me and fall under whatever spell you've cast on me"_ That earns me a small, playful slap on my arm. I chuckle. It was true though I had fallen under Regina's spell and I never wanted to be awoken from the enchantment for as long as I live. The fact that we're talking about kids at this stage in our relationship is scary, uber scary I'm just hoping that it doesn't scare Regina away.

"_It's you who has cast the spell on me Emma whatever you've done to me I never want it to end"_ I look up at her and find myself drowning in her eyes. The range of emotions within are overwhelming. She bows her head and presses her lips against mine; the kiss is tender and loving. I bring a hand up to her cheek putting in gently on her cheek coaxing her to deepen the kiss and she responses by thrusting her tongue into my mouth. I moan as our tongues meet in a fierce battle for dominance. My hand snakes around her neck pulling her closer. She shifts her body so she's lying on top of me, her lips never leave mine.

I suddenly feel her hand between my legs cupping my sex. _**Oh Jesus Christ!.**_ She uses her middle finger to rub the length between my clit and my entrance and I feel the wetness seep between my legs. She pulls away from me and looks at me, a loving smile is visible on her face

"_What is it?" _

"_You're so beautiful darling I will never tire of looking at you"_ I blush fiercely. It's been a while since I blushed at something Regina said to me. She slips a finger into me and I let out a throaty moan as she starts moving in and out of me gently. This was new not that I minded of course. _"I want to make this last" _Regina buries her head into my shoulder and continues her slow thrusting. I bite my lip as I relax into her love making. Her fingers fill me completely, the gentleness of her love-making is euphoric

"_Regina my love..." _Her fingers curl and find my sweet spot setting my inner goddess a dancing _"Oh god"_ the pace of her fingers does not change and yet my orgasm is building fast. I feel her thumb dance over my clit. I knew if she put her thumb on there I would explode. Regina's teeth are nipping at my shoulder and neck leaving little red marks, she was claiming me.

"_Emma... you're so close darling"_ Regina can't help but thrust into me harder and harder, her middle finger still massaging my g-spot. I buckle my hips against her fingers and the moment her thumb touches my clit I explode around her fingers hard

"_Regina!"_ She slows her fingers allowing me to ride out my orgasm. As the last waves of passion pass over me I feel Regina's fingers leave me, I moan at their absence _"Darling..." _

"_I know sweetheart" _Regina slides off my body and collapses beside me, her arm lies lazily across my stomach. Her breathing was still ragged from our love-making. Her eyes slip closed and she snuggles into me. I hear her sigh and relax to me

"_Hmm"_ My eyes drift closed and I wrap my arms around my lover. How could I feel so much so soon for a woman who had so many different sides to her that it scares me? Oh Regina what have you done to me?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I woke the next morning with Regina's arms wrapped around me. I turn my head and place a gentle kiss on Regina's forehead stirring her slightly. She opens her eyes and looks at me sleepy-eyed. She smiles at me gently and I smile back lovingly.

"_Good morning my darling" _She places a gentle kiss on my lips before settling back into my shoulder.

"_Good morning" _

I glance at the time. 09:15 am. We've had a six hours sleep. I'm silently praying that Regina doesn't get called into work because I really want to 'play' all day until I have to meet my mother in town.

"_Wanna play some more?" _I couldn't quite believe how bold I was in asking but after last night's experience with the riding crop I couldn't blame myself. I can't look at Regina as she sits up and looks at me. I can't tell if she's in shock or if she's bursting at the seams with joy. I feel her get up from the bed.

"_Look at me"_ Oh dominant Regina was in the house. I smile inwardly. I love this Regina. I do as she asks. The mere sight of her naked body sends a ripple of arousal through me. She was stunning. _"Good girl"_ She pulls the duvet off the bed revealing my naked body. She runs her eyes over me, eyeing me up with lust radiating for those brown pools. I sneak a glance at my legs; there were red marks on my thighs where she has used the riding crop on me. _"Get into the middle of the bed and spread your legs" _

I obey my mistress. I slide into the middle of the bed and spread my legs. The coldness hits me and I can't help but shiver a little. I watch as Regina picks up the riding crop, her naked buttocks on view. I lick my lips in anticipation. She walks towards the walk in closet where she hides some of her sex toys I would wager since that's were the handcuffs and the crop came from. She slides open the door and disappears inside. I wait patiently for her to return with whatever she has planned for me. A few moments later she reappears wearing a harness and a... oh Jesus Christ. I swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. She was wearing a strap on, she was going to fuck me with a strap on. The riding crop was attached to the harness. She strolls over to me, my eyes never leaving the strap on. I hear the familiar jingle of handcuffs before she grabs my wrists hard. I flinch a little but not enough to grab her attention. She handcuffs me to the bed once again before returning to the bedside table. I glance over to see what she was doing. She had opened the top drawer pulling out two black silk ties. What in heaven's name was she going to do with those?

She closes the drawer and runs her hand down my stomach and leg before stopping at my ankle. I watch as she wraps the tie around my ankle before tying it to the bed-frame. Oh fuck she was going to fuck me whilst I was bound to the bed. She does the same to the other ankle before stepping back and admiring me. Her predatory smile tells me she was completely and utterly satisfied with her handiwork. She takes the riding crop off the harness and runs it over each of my feet before bringing the tongue of the crop down across my left one hard. I flinch a little. She alternates the strikes between my feet before running the tongue of the crop up my calves to my thighs. She brings the tongue down against my thigh harder than on my feet. I flinch again. The pain is nearly unbearable yet arousing at the same time.

"_You like this don't you my Swan?" _I swallow through the pain unable to answer her _"Answer me!"_ the stinging sensation the crop is once again felt on my thigh this time in punishment rather than pleasure

"_Yes... yes mistress"_

"_Good girl. Do you remember the safe word?"_

"_Apples"_ I manage to breathe out before I once again flinch as the tongue comes down across my thigh in one fluid motion.

"_Good girl"_ I close my eyes in order to drink in the pleasurable pain I was experiencing. I feel the bed dip and I open my eyes to see Regina kneeling between my legs at my knees. She takes the crop and runs it across my stomach before resting the tongue against right nipple. She begins tapping the nipple gently. I can't stifle the moan that escapes my mouth as she continues to work my nipple with the crop. _"Did I say you could moan?"_ She hits the nipple with some force and I bite my lip to prevent me from crying out. That was just that little bit too hard but I couldn't bring myself to say apples. I was enjoying this too much. She strikes the nipple again with the same force _"Answer me!"_

"_N... No you didn't mistress"_ she hits it again and again. I'm almost in tears with the pain _"I... I'm sorry"_

"_Good precious girl"_ She switches to the other nipple. She starts with the same gentle tapping as she did with the other nipple. The feeling was erotic yet painful at the same time. I'm too lost in the feeling of pleasure and pain to realise she was using the middle finger of her free hand to simulate my clitoris. My pleasure was peaking. She stops the tapping and throws the crop on the floor before swiftly lunging forward entering me in one move. I cry out as the dildo penetrates me. She waits for my discomfort to decrease before she begins to fuck me hard. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I shut off my sense of sight in order to enhance my other senses. The strap on is filling me, pounding me. _"You're so deliciously tight and wet for me"_ Regina thrusts in and out of me, finding my sweet spot every-time she pounds into me. I'm just about big enough to handle the strap on thankfully. Her pounding is relentless and hard. She needs this, she needs this control. She slides the dildo out of me and begins to fuck my clit with it. I bite back a moan that was sitting in the back of my throat. My orgasm was building fast and she knew it. She slides the shaft on the dildo against my clit one more time before plunging back into me. My orgasm rips through my body and I can't control my cry

"_Regina! Oh Christ! Regina!"_ She pounds into me prolonging my explosive orgasm. She pulls out of me. I open my eyes and look down at the dildo it was soaked in my juices. Regina dismounts me, stands from the bed staying silent. She uncuffs me and unties my ankles then looks at me. I know she wouldn't want me looking at her so I divert my gaze.

"_Get up and kneel on the floor in front of me"_ I slide off the bed and onto the floor. I couldn't stand as my legs were like jelly. That orgasm had made my legs turn to jelly. I just manage to kneel on my knees in front of her _"Suck me"_ I swallow and take a deep breathe before I close my mouth around the head of the strap on. I taste myself on the plastic. Her hands grip the back of my head stilling me. She begins to fuck my mouth. I thank my lucky stars that she isn't a guy. Eww. _"Emma... oh god"_ I can tell that her own clit is rubbing against the harness slowly bringing her to her own orgasm. She fucks my mouth harder the closer she gets to her own orgasm _"Emma!"_ She slows her thrusts riding out her own orgasm before pushing me away. She steps back and looks down at me. _"Good girl. You will wait on your knees as I get dressed. Move one inch and you will punished. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes mistress"_ I watch her feet move away from me before she disappears into her walk in closet. I wait on my knees for several minutes as I listen to her get dressed. I feel vulnerable in my nakedness. My feet, thighs and nipples are stinging with pain. She was a little too forceful with the riding crop but I dare not tell her or she'll close in on herself and hate herself for hurting me and I didn't want that. _"You may stand"_ I struggle to stand with my legs still feeling like jelly _"Shower and get dressed"_ With that order she leaves the bedroom. I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't scared of her truly.

I shakily move across to the en-suite my feet paining every step I take. I walk into the bathroom and lean against the sink. I look into the mirror. I'm not the innocent young girl I used to be and I have no idea whether that scared me or made me feel exhilarated .


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The shower is refreshing and needed I notice Regina uses the same shower gel here as she does in Storybrooke. **Of course she does she's a control freak.** I finish my shower in record time and walk back into the bedroom wrapped in a towel, the strong smell of sex still lingering and the bed still unmade. I walk over to my overnight bag and take out the change of clothes I brought with me. I check my back in the full length mirror there were a number of deep, long scratches. God that woman is an animal. I pull on my black shirt and white skinny cargos and my leather boots before I brush my hair. I look at myself in the mirror and decide I look good before heading in the lounge.

I find Regina sitting at the breakfast bar with a plate of pancakes with chocolate dipped strawberries waiting for me. She hears me enter the room and looks up at me she smiles at me with that mega watt smile I love so much

"_You okay?" _I walk over to her, my feet still stinging a little but I don't let on that they are

"_I'm great sweetheart"_ I bring my arm around her upper torso and bring her against me _"Mmm strawberries dipped in chocolate my favourite"_ I drag my lips across her neck and up to the back of her ear nipping on the flesh I find there. I use my free hand to pick up a strawberry and put it between my teeth. I nuzzle her ear to get her to turn her head. She's takes her end of the strawberry and we bite into it simultaneous before bringing our lips together.

I moan in appreciation as our strawberry flavoured lips collide. I feel her stand and turn in my arm. I take my arm away from her torso and put my hands on her hips as she puts her hands on my shoulders. She pulls away first and gives me another mega watt smile

"_You're a natural submissive Emma"_

"_Hmm only to you"_

"_Yes only to me. I don't want to share you with anyone else nor do I want anyone else" _I give her a soft kiss as I glance up at the clock. 10:10 am.

"_Fancy some good old-fashioned vanilla sex?" _Her moan is all I need to lift her back on to her chair. I drag my lips across her jaw and down her neck sucking and biting on the flesh I find there. I was intent of marking her even if she didn't want it

"_I want you to mark me, I want people to know I'm yours" _her words spur me on and I begin to mark her neck in several places _"Oh darling" _I feel her hand wind it's way through my hair keeping my head in place. I move one hand across her breasts and down her stomach to pop the clasp of her trousers. I pull away from her neck and kneel in front of her. I look up and see the range of emotions running through her eyes. I can see what she's feeling. Devotion, adoration... love. It was too soon to say the words but we can't hide it from being present in our eyes as the eyes are the windows to the soul.

I take off her heels and throw them aside before I reach up and grip the edges of her trousers and panties pulling them down in one go. I throw them next her heels not tearing my eyes away from her moist, slick sex. I bring my lips to her clit and begin to gently suck on it. Her taste is addictive. Her throaty moans reach my ears and I feel her hand tangled in my hair once again. I run my tongue down the length of her sex teasing her entrance before running it back up to her jewel which I take back into my mouth and begin to suck gently. I run my hands over her toned thighs and bring one of them to her sex. I enter her gently with two fingers

"_Emma!" _her grip tightens in my hair as I start slow, methodical thrusts. I want to savour her as much as I can. I part my lips and let my tongue glide over her clit. _"Oh my Emma" _her fingers caress my scalp as I continue to feast on her sex. Her taste drives me wild for more. I feel as if she could take one more finger so I push a third into her and pick up the pace of my thrusts a little.

I begin to feel her walls tighten around my fingers, the feeling is still as erotic as it was the first time I ever made love to her in Storybrooke. _"Come for me Regina. Come in my mouth"_ I whisper against her sex sending her into a frenzy. I feel her clench around me and her juices beginning to spill into my mouth. She was coming and she was coming hard. I lap up her juices until she screams my name as I curl my fingers to hit her sweet spot

"_Emma!"_ her grip in my hair tightens as she comes hard. I slow my thrusts until her orgasm passes. I lick my lips making sure I haven't missed a drop of her nectar before I draw myself up to eye level with her. Her eyes are still closed and one hand is still grasping my hair. I watch as she slowly becomes back down to Earth. Her grip on my hair loosen and her hand falls to my face clutching my cheek in her hand _"Oh Emma"_ she kisses me soundly on the lips. The kiss was almost desperate.

"_You okay"_

"_More than okay" _Our moment is interrupted by the shrill of her cell phone coming from her trouser pocket _"I'm sorry darling"_ she slips off the stool and picks up her trousers. She removes her cell from a pocket and looks at the caller ID. Frederick. _"Hey Fred what's up?"_

"_Hey little sis if you're not too busy with Emma I was wondering if you wanted to bowling or something"_

"_I can't Fred I'm meeting Emma's mother at two and I have to go to the office afterwards"_ I knew she hated to that her big brother down but some things are just unavoidable my mother being one of them.

"_It's fine but we need to figure out some brother/sister time okay?"_

"_Of course. See you later Fred"_

"_Laters sis"_ she hangs up and turns to look at me. I'm staring at her fantastic legs. The olive tone of her skin and the rippling thigh muscles are almost too much for me to bear.

"_Have I ever told you what... fantastic legs you have?"_ I tear my eyes away from her legs to look at her face which had broken out into an evil yet sexy smirk. I feel a wetness pool between my legs as she saunters towards me her intentions perfectly clear. She pushes me back against the breakfast bar and drops to her knees. She hurriedly undoes my cargo pants, unzips my leather boots and removes them before ridding me of both my cargos and my panties in one go. I don't have time to breathe before she swiftly enters me with two fingers. I gasp and grip her hair. She brings her mouth to my sex and begins to suck on my clit hard. _"Regina"_

Her thrusts are hard and fast. This was her fucking me hard and god it was amazing. I know she has fucked me hard in the past but this was something else, this was pay back. I knew I wouldn't last much longer as her fingers and tongue work their magic my climax was building fast. She plunges a third finger into me, stretching me

"_Christ!" _I feel her middle finger curl inside of me and hit my sweet spot. I see the rainbow of colours I have come to associate with my impending orgasm cloud my vision. I bow my head backwards as my eyes roll into my head. I implode into her mouth and around her fingers. Her tongue takes long swipes of my length she doesn't want to miss a drop it would seem. _"Regina I can't"_ with one final swipe of her tongue she slowly removes her fingers and kisses a path up over my clothed body to my lips. She kisses me passionately allowing me to taste myself on her lips

"_Enjoy that?"_

"_Oh definitely" _She chuckles and kisses me again before glancing up at the clock. 10:30.

"_Don't you need to go and work out?"_ I remember the clause in the contract. I needed to exercise

"_If I go running for a hour will that suffice for today?"_ I use my best puppy dog eyes on her knowing she will never refuse them

"_Okay Miss Puppy Dog one hour but no longer"_

"_Thank you" _I practically sprint out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom where I take out my vest, running shirts and running shoes. I change quickly and check myself in the mirror where I realise I'll probably give Regina a heart attack in this but what the hell she can punish me later.

I exit the bedroom and head straight for the door hearing a spluttering noise behind me. I smile loudly as I grip the door handle and turn to open it _"See you in a hour baby"_ I make a dash for it before she gets her hands on me

"_She is going to kill me one of these days" _Regina mutters as she wipes up the coffee she had 'spit' out of her mouth after seeing Emma in her running gear. She knew her relationship with Emma was never going to be boring ever and for that she was thankful, very thankful.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Okay so going running not any hour after getting my feet whipping to hell and down was not such as a good idea after all. It seems as if I stop every fifteen minutes to allow the stinging sensation and the overall tenderness to peel away but with no success. I might make whipping my feet a soft limit. Christ they are hurting!

"You okay there?" I look up and see a woman, middle aged, brown hair, nice facial features looking at me with concern

"Yeah just my feet don't seem want to run today" we chuckle. I feel something about this woman, something familiar. She reminds me a little of Regina.

"Yes I know how that feels. I'm Millicent by the way, but everyone calls me Milly"

"Emma. Emma Swan" She seems into recognise my name for some reason. Maybe it was just me being paranoid or maybe it wasn't

"You're Emma Swan? Well Regina never mentioned how stunningly beautiful you are" Regina. She knew Regina? Which could mean one of two things. She was a family friend or she was one of Regina's sub-missives. One I didn't mind but the other... I couldn't help the overwhelming jealousy that arose within me. However this woman didn't seem to be the type to be a submissive.

"You know Regina?"

"Indeed I do we go... way back"

"Really? She's never mentioned you"

"She wouldn't. As you may know she doesn't like to discuss her past"

"Indeed she doesn't" I can't keep the venom or suspicion out of my voice. She smiles cunningly; she had gotten what she wanted. Me riled.

"Good day Miss Swan, do pass my love on to Regina and tell her I'll in touch soon" Milly saunters away. I feel the jealousy, rage and suspicion fill me. I couldn't get that cunning smile out of my mind. I knew Regina would never betray me; would she? I push the thoughts of Regina ever betraying me out of my mind and continue my run. This time I don't stop and run through the pain and frustration. When I got back to the apartment I was going to ask Regina about Millicent and I wasn't gonna let it go until I got answers.

I walk back into the apartment, my feet paining like hell. I look around the main living area and find Regina absent, and then I hear a raised voice coming from what I presume to be Regina's office. I decided to leave her to it and head into the shower for the second time that morning. I take my time hoping my feet would calm down with no avail. I take my time in the shower before heading back into the living room where I find her pouring herself a double whiskey

"Something on your mind?"

"I have to go to London this evening" I'm nearly knocked off my feet at the suddenness of this development "Something's come up that I can't ignore" her face was hard with anger

"I see" I begin to fear our separation. We have never been apart longer than a few hours since we got together "When will you be back?" I feared the answer almost. I wanted her to be with me at my commencement ceremony in a little over two weeks' time

"I don't know"

"I was hoping you'd…" I push the idea from my mind. Regina would never be seen in public with me as she said she likes to keep her private life, private.

"That I'd what?" I look at her she can see the sadness in my eyes. Her hard gaze softens before she walks toward me. She takes me in her arms and holds me close "You want me to come to your commencement?" There was a tone of hope and surprise in her voice. She didn't expect to ask her to come it would appear

"Of course I do" My voice was small and perhaps needy but I couldn't help it

"Oh Emma I don't know when I'll be back"

"I know" Regina closes her eyes and pulls me closer to her "I didn't think you'd want to be out in public with me. You told me you liked to keep your private life just that"

"Emma…"

"It's fine I get it" I pull away from Regina and walk away to the bedroom. I push away the tears. I shouldn't push Regina, I really shouldn't.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Regina and I don't speak for the rest of the morning however I can't help but catch the longing glances she keeps throwing my way whilst she was packing her things. Those usually cold eyes were soft and filled with a range of conflicting emotions. I shake my head and head back into the bedroom where I pull out the diary that was required to write. The day of the dinner I popped down the stationary shop across the road from the apartment and purchased a pack of three knowing that they'd be filled in no time. I glance behind me to make sure Regina hadn't followed me before I set about to writing everything I had experienced and felt since the moment I had met Regina Mills.

_'Dear Diary. _

_Today was the today my world changed forever, the day my life would change, the day I met the love of my life. Regina Mills is a mystery to me and I find it overwhelmingly attractive; I wasn't even meant to meet her nor even do the interview but as fate would have it Abby was sick that day and for that I will be forever grateful._

_ES.'_

* * *

_'Dear Diary._

_I can't stop thinking about Regina Mills, I have never been so connected to someone before and it petrifies me. Today she came into Marcos and I nearly had heart failure. Her casual appearance set me alight with arousal she looked amazing in her tight jeans, god that ass * dies * at least I will get to see her again when we do the photo shoot * sighs *._

_ES.'_

* * *

_'Dear Diary._

_She came in abs on show looking delicious! Regina Mills is one sexy woman and she knows it. I swear she is gonna be the death of me. The photo-shoot was torture of the worst kind but in a good way but it was after the photo-shoot that really did for me. She invited me for coffee, which I don't like, and she saved me from a rogue cyclist. I just remember her arms clamped around me and her mouth so close to mine and yet she wouldn't kiss me but instead warned me off her, in that moment my heart broke._

_ES.'_

* * *

I continue to write my diary until I hear the door open. I close the diary quickly but don't turn around knowing full well who it was

"_Can I come in" _I sigh heavily knowing I can't really bar her from her own bedroom

"_It's your bedroom" _I listen to the door open and close but no footsteps, she was keeping her distance

"_It's nearly two are you ready to go?"_ I check my watch and it was nearly two. God had I really been writing for that long? I knew my mother would be furious if I was late and I didn't really want that

"_Yeah I'll be out in a minute"_ I hear the door open but she doesn't leave

"_I'm not ashamed of you Emma, you're all I've ever wanted and I'd love nothing more than to be seen out in public with you" _I hear her leave but not close the door. I think on her words and realise what a selfish idiot I've been and how quick I was to judge her. I stand up, thrust the diary into her hand luggage and go after her

"_Regina"_ She stops and turns to face me. I swallow my pride and walk over to her. I take her face with my hands and kiss her passionately. I feel her arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer. I lose a hand in her brown locks. I force myself to pull away and rest my forehead against hers _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"_

"_Baby it was my fault as much as it wasn't yours. I want to be there I really do it's just I have no idea how long I'm going to be in London" _

"_I know" _I sigh into her shoulder and hold her tighter _"I know your business is important to you"_

"_So are you"_ She nudges her shoulder so I'm forced to look at her. She holds my chin and looks me in the eye _"You're the most important thing in my life and I would always put you first it's just this business in London is something I can't ignore" _

"_I know" _

"_You'll always be on mind, I'll miss you so much"_

"_I'll miss you too" _She kisses me gently and strokes my jaw with her thumb

"_Think of this as a test. How long can we be separated before one of us caves" _we both chuckle. She looks at me with the most expressive eyes _"If I don't make it back for your commencement just remember that I'm so so proud of you and I'll be there in spirit" _I smile teary eyed at her and I nod. She kisses me softly and brings me into an embrace

"_I know you are and you will be" _

"_Come on I wanna see that beautiful smile before we go and meet your mother"_ I pull back and give her my mega watt smile. She kisses my forehead and smiles _"Good girl. We don't wanna be late I would hate to make a bad impression"_

"_No chance of that" _I step out of her arms, take one of her hands and pull her towards the hallway where our shoes and jackets were. She phones Sidney to tell him that her bags were ready to be taken to the car and that she'd meet them at the airport. She hangs up and we head down to the car.

"_Would you look after this car until I come back?" _The car in question was the Mercedes. I would rather die than mark that car. It was a classic for goodness sakes

"_Of course I will" _We head for Country Gourmet with loud smiles on our faces. She lets me drive the Merc to let me get a feel for it. It was a beautiful car to drive then it again it was a master piece of German engineering.

We park the car up over the road and head across to the café. I'm surprised and pleased when Regina takes my hand. We survey the outside area and I spot my mother and point her out to Regina.

"_Now I know where you get your beauty from" _I playfully hit her on the arm and blush fiercely _"Ah there she is the bashful Emma"_ I hit her again before pulling her smiling ass over to my mother.

"_Hey Mom"_ my mother looks up at me and Regina but has to do a double take when she sees holding hands with one of the most sort after women in society

"_You're Regina Mills" _I smile and look down at my feet, a slight blush on my cheeks

"_Yes I am ma'am you must be Emma's mother she's told me a lot about you" _I don't think my mother realises the enormity of the situation immediately. I was holding hands with one of the world's most richest, famous and elusive businesspeople.

"_Hang on are you two..." _Regina looks at me, I look at her and then she does something I was not expecting. She kisses me softly _"Oh my! Emma honey you've hit the jackpot!" _

"_Don't I know it"_

"_Please sit down" _Regina checks her watch and sighs. I know that sigh and I know what it meant.

"_Unfortunately I can't I have a plane to catch" _I gulp hard. This is where the true test begins _"I have urgent business in London to attend to"_

"_Oh maybe some other time" _I could tell my mother was disappointed but it couldn't be helped

"_Most definitely Mrs Blanchard" _I don't ask how she knew my mother's married name because I can hazard a guess. She smiles at my mother apologetically before pulling on my hand forcing me to look at her. I smile weakly _"I'll be back before you know it I promise" _She rests her free hand on my cheek and caresses it gently with her thumb _"I'll miss you"_

"_I'll miss you too"_ I could see my mother looking down at the table smiling gently. She knew what Regina and I was genuine and that was never gonna change. Regina kisses me softly and tenderly. It was a kiss full of promise.

"_I'll call or email you okay"_ I just nod pushing back the tears _"Later baby" _She gives me one last kiss before hailing a taxi. I watch her as she gets in the taxi and drives away. I take a shaky breathe before turning back to my mother

"_Well Emma Swan I think you have something to tell me"_ I smile a tear-eyed smile as I take a seat opposite my mother.

"_I'm sleeping with America's most powerful businesswoman"_

"_No sweetheart you're in love with America's most powerful businesswoman" _I know my mother is right even though I don't want to the admit that act to myself just yet. It's way too soon.

"_We barely know each other Mom, we met by accident really"_

"_That doesn't matter baby girl, all that matters is what your heart is telling you"_ As much as my mother is a pain in the ass she's just as wise and I love her for that

"_I know mom"_

"_So how did you two meet" _I chuckle and shake my head. I relay the entire story to my mother after I order myself a hot chocolate and my mother a skinny latte. I, of course, miss out the whole Regina is into kinky sex with whips and chains as I can't break the NDA (Non- Disclosure Agreement). _"Oh Emma I'm so pleased for you"_

"_Thank you mom I'm so happy with her"_

"_I could tell. She's one hell of a catch baby girl" _

"_I know and I'm proud to be with her" _

"_As for the pushing to be out in public with her, you have to remember she is one of the most elusive businesspeople in America as well as one of the richest. The press are hovering like vultures at the moment they're desperate for a good story and you two would provide them with quite news story"_ I know my mother is right, the press would be all over us like a rash when we decide to go public. We're both be under so much scrutiny, our every move watched. _"Not to mention all those red-neck hicks who will gay bash you both hoping you'll break; you just need to respect her want for privacy and wait until she is ready to tell the world she's dating the most beautiful, intelligent, courageous young woman who just happens to be my daughter" _

I can't help but blush at my mother's words. Everything is she says is true and now I understand why Regina is so adamant about keeping what we have a secret not to mention is certain aspects of our lives came out there would be a huge scandal and irreparable damage would be done not to just Regina's reputation but that of her company and that of her family.

"_I know mom I just need to accept it will take some time"_

"_Yes it will but you have the patience of a saint"_

"_Oh I don't know about that mother" _I wink at her and her mouth falls open. I chuckle at her reaction

"_I do not want to know about /that/ Emma Swan!" _I chuckle as I take a sip of my hot chocolate. I'm already feeling Regina's absence but try my best to hide it

"_So hows step-dad?"_

"_Oh he's fine. He's in New York on business"_

"_Not getting a divorce yet then?"_

"_I think this one is a keeper babycakes"_

"_Oh good" _that comment gets me swift slap in the arm. _"Ow"_

"_Cheeky girl" _I smile and shrug. I was pleased with myself. With Regina away I could spend more time with Abigail but then again she'll want to spend time with Frederick. Oh I was going to be in bored heaven.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

You've been gone for nearly a week and I'm beginning to crack. Not one email, text or phone call to tell me you're okay or that you arrived safe however on the bright side of life, I started my job at Henry's firm and am loving it. The work load isn't too much and the atmosphere isn't tense or unnerving.

"_Emma you can go on your lunch break"_

"_Thanks Henry want me to bring anything back from Granny's?" _I ask already knowing the answer

"_One of Granny's famous apple slices if you don't mind Emma"_

"_Never anything for my boss and girlfriend's dad"_ I say heading towards the door of the office

"_Have you heard from Regina?"_

"_No you?" _he shakes his head and I sigh deeply _"You don't mind if I email her again when I get back?"_

"_No of course not I know how much you miss her"_

"_Thank you Henry and yes I do miss her. Very much" _I say with a weak smile before heading to Granny's. I pull out my phone and pull up the email app. I see there are no new emails before hitting the new message button and selecting your email address

* * *

**From: Emma Swan**

**To: Regina Mills**

**Hey baby. I was just emailing to check how you're doing haven't heard from you all week, no one has. Your dad and brother are asking after you and Kathryn is trying her best to keep my entertained but all I think about is you and how much I miss you. Please email me back when you get this**

**Yours,**

**Emma.**

* * *

I hit the send button praying that you will get back to me as soon as you're able. I walk into Granny's, Ruby is behind the counter flirting with Billy the mechanic

"_Hey Ruby" _I come up to the counter and lean on it casually

"_Hello there Miss Emma"_ she teases back at me. We've become good friends since Abigail and I temporarily moved to Storybrooke after there were a few problems discovered with the apartment in Boston. _"You're usual?"_

"_Yeah thanks Ruby and an apple slice as well"_

"_Let me guess for Mr Mills" _I just chuckle in response and nod my head. She's gotten to know me so well in just a week _"Have you heard from Regina?"_

"_No I haven't"_

"_Must be tough huh?"_

"_Yeah it is. I miss her so much that it's driving me insane" _Ruby puts an apple slice in a plastic tray for me and places into in a brown paper bag

"_You still hoping she'll be back for your commencement ceremony?"_

"_With everything I am. To celebrate my graduation with her would be the best thing in the world but if she doesn't make it back then she doesn't I would still have my mother, Abigail and Mr Mills" _she collects my salad and puts in the bag along with a disposable fork. I take out ten dollars and pass her the note

"_That's very true and let's not forget this place is yours and Kathryn's the entire night for you two to celebrate when you get back from Albany" _

"_Thanks Rubes I have no doubt we'll both take you up on the offer" _I chuckle as I take my change and the food and turn to leave _"Later Ruby" _I wave at her as I leave the diner heading out into the street. I turn to walk back to the office and look up at the sky. Clear as glass.

"_Emma!"_ I turn my head and see Frederick running up to me. I smile when I see him

"_Hey Fred didn't think you would be coming to Storybrooke today"_ he smiles as he comes to a stop in front of me

"_I wasn't planning to but I figured what the hell"_ we chuckle. The more I got to know Frederick the more of a difference I see between him and Regina. I know that Frederick was Henry's biological child but there was no difference in favour between Fred and Regina just big differences in personality.

"Abigail_ will be pleased to see you"_ I tease knowing he'll blush like a school girl at the mere mention of my friend

"_I haven't seen her; is she at work?" _

"_Yeah. No rest for the intrepid reporter" _we chuckle as we picture Kathryn running around a newsroom like a headless chicken

"_I'm glad she's enjoying her job at the Globe"_

"_Yeah me too. She's living her dream"_

"_That she is as are you. How has the first week working for my father been?"_

"_Great. He's a good boss however his addiction to apples is worrying me slightly_"

"_Ah that comes from Regina's famous apple pies. They are amazing almost as good as her cider but not quite" _my surprise must be evident. The thought of Regina baking is surprising yet arousing. Regina in an apron, in the kitchen, next to a counter. I shake myself out of my fantasy world quickly before I get myself turned on so much I can't hide it

"_I will now have to ask Regina to make her apple pie for me so I judge for myself" _

"_Believe me Emma it will knock your socks off" _

"_I look forward to it"_ I check my watch and see I only have fifteen minutes left for lunch and I have no doubt Mr Mills will want his apple slice _"I had better go and get this apple slice to your father before he starts having withdrawal symptoms"_ Frederick chuckles and nods his head in approval

"_Okay I'll see you later at the mansion" _I wave as I walk towards the office lunch and apple slice firmly in my hand. Never once has Abigail or Frederick asked about what was down in the basement. I'm counting my blessings as each day goes by. However I often go to the playroom and sit on the bed, it's the place where I feel closest to Regina like she's really there with me when I miss her the most. It's been a tough week and a tougher one yet to come.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Today was the day that my life as a student finally came to end. After 4 years of hard work, no money and no life I was finally able to join the real world of work, now being able to work at Mr Mill's law firm full time and as a real lawyer. Abigail was settling in a the Boston Globe really well and her and Frederick were inseparable, it was nauseating really and made me miss Regina even more than I already was.

"_I'm so excited Ems! We're finally free of university"_

"_Yeah but payments for our loans are about to begin" _

"_Fred has already offered to pay back my loan" _I look at her with surprise written all over my face. _**Maybe if I ask Henry or Regina to pay back my loans... no Emma you can't start becoming dependant on them it's not fair on them**_

"_And?"_

"_I said no. I can't become dependant on him I mean what if we split? I would have to pay him back" _I smile softly and shake my head

"_There is little chance of that happening Abs"_

"_I know but what if did?"_

"_Stop it it's never gonna happen okay. You and Fred are made for each other you're soul mates" _She turns and looks at me with hope in her eyes. I know then I have said the right thing

"_You really think that?"_

"_Of course I do you two are like ying and yang nothing will tear you apart" _I put a comforting hand in her hand and caress it gently. She has offered me advice more than once and now I feel as if it is my turn

"_Thank you Emma it means a lot for me to hear you say that" _I can see the tears gathering in her eyes so I squeeze her arm gently in comforting gesture

"_You're welcome. Now come on it's time to say goodbye to the best years of our lives" _We chuckle as we finish dressing for the commencement ceremony then dance. I was wearing a formal suit with a white shirt, a black suit jacket and black dress pants whilst Abigail was sporting a very nice little black number, no doubt in order to make Frederick's jaw drop to the floor.

"_You look very handsome Emma"_

"_Thanks and you look very beautiful as always"_ I can see the blush appear on Abigail's face and I chuckle at the sight

"_Flatterer"_

"_Why thank you"_ I give an exaggerated curtsey and Abigail laughs shaking her head. When I stand up straight we head out of the apartment. With the problems sorted Abigail had moved out of the mansion and moved in to the apartment taking her stuff and the majority of my stuff with her. I think she was pleased to be back in the city since Abby never has been a country girl I, on the other hand, love being in Storybrooke and I know this is down to it being where Regina grew up and the place which she calls home.

"_You still missing Regina?" _

I sigh and nod my head. Today of all days I miss her more than anything. I feel Abigail's hand on my arm proved a little comfort but not much

"_Just remember she's proud of you"_

"_I know she is but she's not here to say it to me is she?" _I get into the car and wait for Abigail to get into the driver's seat. Talking about Regina only makes me miss her more.

"_I know"_

Abigail gets into the car and starts it up I can feel her eyes on me for a few seconds before she puts the car into drive and pulls away from the apartment heading towards Albany. The journey is filled with an uncomfortable silence, my mind firmly on Regina and how much I wish she were here with me telling me how proud she was of me and how much she missed me but one can only dream.

We pull up into the university car park and get out the silence still hanging between us. I head straight for the hall not waiting for Abigail, who was walking fast in order to catch me up.

"_Oh Regina" _

I walk straight past Frederick as he says hello and into the hall, Abby following close behind me as she stops and kisses her boyfriend

"_What's wrong with Emma?"_

"_She's... upset Regina isn't here"_ A small, sad smile takes shape of Frederick's lips

"_She should be here. Emma needs her to be here"_ Frederick knew how much I needed Regina here, how much I needed her support tonight and he knew it was killing me not being able to see her

"_Come on let's go and make sure Emma doesn't drink herself into a stupor"_ She takes Frederick's hand and they enter the hall looking around for me. After a few more minutes the principal of the university takes the stage.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This evening we are here to bid farewell to our newest group of graduates, who have achieved more firsts and two ones then any other" _There is a brief around of applause before the room falls silent again _"Some of you in here have been fortunate to get jobs and begin your careers many have been accepted into t__he __Mills Enterprises Holdings Inc__ graduate scheme and as you all know the founder of that company has been a major benefactor to the university for many years"_ I swallow a lump in my throat as Regina's non-presence begins to really get to me _"Recently she gave us the funds to our scientists in our farming development program and today she is here to give all a word of advice"_ I nearly faint as my knees buckle, thankfully Frederick is there to catch me _"Ladies and Gentlemen Regina Mills" _On to the stage steps Regina, looking radiated in a black, slimline dress with a plunging neckline. I'm deaf to the loud applause around me as I focus on Regina. Why didn't she tell me? Or her father? Or Frederick?

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As your principal said today you enter the real world where there is no time for fun and games only hard work and graft. I started my company when I was sixteen and I learnt quickly that balance was important. I had to balance my school work and my business and I did with great success. I achieved top marks and built a successful company but a long the way I had to sacrifice a few things but that is what all successful men and women do to become who they are. That may sound cynical but it's the truth. Today is the today all your hard work and studying pay off; those who have been fortunate enough to get on my company's graduate scheme and those who have already found employment elsewhere there is no time for fun, no time for a social life, to be successful you have work and to work means a future, a career, a legacy. That is what I have built along with my employees and my family. Today you begin to build your own future, your own career, your own legacy and when you have children you can hold your head up high and say this is my legacy, my past and your future and you have to cherish it as I will cherish mine. Thank you" _the entire hall explodes into a rousing ovation as she gives a wave and then steps off the stage. I shrug my way out of Frederick's arms and push past the crowd to get to you. I find you talking to the principal as Frederick and Abigail push past the final person to reach me

"_Ah Principal Gold I take it you know Miss Swan and Miss Nolan" _

"_Indeed I do. Two of the brightest students I have ever known"_ Abigail and I just stare at you and Frederick is practically throwing daggers at you _"Miss Swan, Miss Nolan"_

"_And this is my older brother Frederick" _

"_How do you do Mr Mills" _Frederick quickly shakes Gold's hand before withdrawing it to put it around Abigail's waist _"I can see you three need to talk. Thank you Regina for this evening" _

"_You're very welcome Mr Gold"_ Gold quickly makes a getaway before things get ugly which they were about to

"_What the hell sis! Not a word in nearly two weeks and you just turn up here and expect us to be happy to see you"_ I shrink back against Abigail, who puts her hands on my arms in a comforting embrace

"_I was busy the deal nearly went south I was spending night and day making sure it didn't"_

"_Surely you had five minutes to call us and tell us you were okay! You made us all think something has happened! Dad is gonna blow a gasket when he realises you're back"_

"_Oh come on Fred you're over-exaggerating" _I couldn't believe her lack of empathy, her lack of understanding at how we have been feeling these past twelve days. It was like talking to a machine without feelings

"_Over-exaggerating?!"_

"_Fred it's best we take this outside people are staring"_ Abigail always the voice of wisdom. I take a small glance around and I notice the stares we were getting.

We all step outside I was still unable to say anything. As much as I had missed her I was angry at Regina as well and I just didn't know how to show it

"_Have you any idea what it's been like!? Not one text, call or email to any of us! I thought you would have contacted your girlfriend who has been missing you like crazy!" _I pull away from Abigail and make a run for it ignoring the shouts of Abigail and Regina _"Well done Regina you've gone and fucked up another relationship" _Frederick and Abigail go after me leaving a stunned Regina in their wake. I get into Abby's car and drive off back to Boston tears streaming down my face. My anger overrides my joy at you being back; Frederick was right to blow off at you and I didn't blame him. I knew Abigail and Frederick weren't far behind me when I pull over onto the side of the road sobbing into the steering wheel.

"_Emma" _I couldn't be. There was no way Regina could have caught me up before Frederick and Abigail _"Emma?" _I look up and see her standing there. I get out of the car and punch her hard not caring about the consequences

"_Twelve days! Twelve long days Regina and not a fucking word from you!" _I can see the shock on Regina's face as she holds her nose at my outburst and use of violence _"I have missed you so much and then you fucking treat me like a stranger! Have you any idea how shit that feels when the person you're fucking falling in love with treats you like a fucking employee!" _I hear Frederick's car pull up and doors slam as they approach Regina and I. I'm sure both are surprised by Regina being nearly flat on her back with a broken nose _"Just leave me alone Regina and when you fucking realise what a cold-hearted, publicity grabbing bitch you've been come and see me but until then just stay away from me" _I get back in Abigail's car and drive off leaving Regina on the deck with a heart-broken look on her face. She looks up at her brother and Abigail

"_Well done Regina, well done"_ Frederick turns away and heads back to the car leaving Abigail to look upon Regina

"_You're a bitch Regina and you've lost the best thing in your life because you couldn't lay down the charade for one night you're an idiot and a fucking cold-hearted one at that" _Abigail turns on heel and walks back to the car before they drive off after me. Sometimes being clinical and all business can be a person's downfall just as Regina just found out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I arrive home tears rolling down my face and my heart breaking. God I hated her so much right now! I run straight into my room slamming the door behind me. I throw myself on my bed and sob into my pillow how I hated her right now for doing this to me!

I hear the door to the open and close knowing it's Frederick and Abigail. It was understandable that Frederick may or may not hate me right now but I didn't care, his bitch of a sister had just broken my heart and she deserved more than a damn punch

"_Emma!?" _I don't move from my spot as the door flies open _"Emma you okay?"_ Abigail sits on the edge of my bed and runs her hand soothingly down my back

"_I hate her Abby, I hate her"_

"_I know you do honey, I know you do" _Abby brings me into her arms and holds me close to her just as I have done for her so many times in the past god it felt really shit being on the end of a broken heart

Suddenly there is a frantic knocking on the door. Abigail looks at Frederick who was already walking to answer it.

"_Where is she?" _I can feel Abigail's chest heave as the voice of the visitor reaches us. I tense up in my friend's arms tightening my arms around her

"_Haven't you done enough damage for one night sis?" _

"_Please Fred I need to see her. I need to explain to her" _

"_Explain what Regina?! You treated us all like we're employees in your company! I'm your god-damn brother and Emma is your partner!" _Abigail looks down at me to see if I would be okay alone and I just give her a small, weak nod. She releases me and goes to the front door; this was not going to be pretty

"_She doesn't wanna see you Regina and I really don't blame her" _Regina pushes past her brother and Abigail striding into the apartment like she owned the place _"Hey! What part of she doesn't wanna see you don't you understand?!" _

I see her shadow in the doorway of my bedroom but don't look up fearing my heart would shatter and the tears would start again.

"_Emma" _I watch her feet come closer to me but I remain still unable to move from the place I was sitting. I hear her close the door in order to block out Abigail and her brother _"Emma? Please look at me"_

"_Leave me alone" _I manage to say weakly my voice strained and tearful. She may as well as see what her actions had done then I wonder to myself does she even feel guilt?

"_I'm so so sorry. I... I... I have no explanation to account for my behaviour. I was... idiotic, insensitive and a total ass" _I feel the bed drip behind me and two arms encircle my waist pulling me into a warm body. Regina was holding me. _"I have missed you" _I feel her face in the crook of my neck and her lips on skin _"So much. I never want to be parted from you again" _I feel hot tears fall on my skin and I realise that I can never stay angry at her for long. Damn it!

"_You... You hurt m... me Regina... b... badly and I... if you ev... ever do some... something like... like that again... I... I will ne... never forgive you"_ I manage to say between the tears and sobs. I meant what I said I would leave her and I would never ever forgive her as long as I lived

"_I won't I promise my darling I won't ever treat you like that again" _Regina's voice was desperate yet happy. She knew this was her last chance and she knew she couldn't mess up again I was hoping, praying she wouldn't for my sake as well as hers.

We sit like that for a few more minutes until my bedroom door opens and Abigail strolls in, her face expressionless as she sees us embracing

"_I take it you're going to Storybrooke tonight?" _Her tone of voice however told me she was pissed at me for forgiving Regina so easily but then again she knew how much of a push over I was sometimes. Regina and I look up at her my only response was a weak nod as I feel Regina's lips press against my neck _"Fine" _Abigail leaves my room practically slamming the door behind me making me jump

"_Shit"_ I mumble knowing she was upset with me but I couldn't lose Regina not for anything and sooner or later Abigail would have to understand that

"_She'll be fine darling just let her cool off for a while"_

"_I know" _I was going to add something on to that reply but decided it against it not wanting to aggravate the situation any further _"I've been staying at the mansion during the week for work so I don't need any clean clothing"_

"_Okay. I take it my father gave you a spare key?"_

"_Yeah... he knew that commuting back and forth to Boston wasn't really on the cards" _

"_I'm glad he thought of it because now I have you to come home to during the week" _She says into my ear taking my earlobe in her teeth sucking it into her mouth. I let out a small moan, my head falling back against her shoulder. _"More time to _/_break_/ _you in" _

"_Regina..."_ I breathe out as I grasp her words knowing she meant more time in the playroom. I didn't know whether to be scared or overjoyed

"_After all I need to punish you for punching me and breaking my nose"_

"_Sorry about that"_

"_Oh... you will be Ms Swan... you will be"_ she husks into my ear causing me to moan lowly, my arousal growing with every word. God how I had missed her!. _"However this is not the time nor the place for punishment"_ She pulls back kissing my temple. I feel her arms leave my waist and her stand from the bed. I look up and see her outstretched hand so I take it and am pulled into her arms her lips crashing against mine in a hungry almost desperate kiss. I wrap my arms around her and pull her flush against me letting out a deep, guttural moan as I feel her warm body pressed against mine. She thrusts her tongue into my mouth and caresses mine gently as they meet. This kiss is so much like our first except this is meant as an apology rather than a desperate act of want but right now I can't really tell the difference. She pulls away for lack of air and I see clearly for the first time the damage my fist had done.

"_Oh god..." _I say flinching at the sight of the bruising and swelling. She must have wiped up away the blood whilst she was driving _"Oh Sweetheart I..." _

"_Hush it was the least I deserved. To tell the truth you angry turned me on a little" _She says with a deep throaty chuckle

"_You truly are a sadist"_ I say chuckling with her. I lean up and press a gentle kiss on her noseas a soothing action

"_Since we're in Boston how about we go to my apartment instead of going all the way to Storybrooke?"_

"_I like the way you think Sweetheart"_ I say kissing her gently in the lips to reassure myself that I will forgive her completely once she's broke out her box of fun. I was so looking forward to the make up sex.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

We reach the Ritz in record time we were both so desperate for each other. The moment we step into the elevator I'm pushed back against the wall, my legs wrapped around Regina's waist and my lips covered with her own. I moan as she runs her hand down across on my thighs to my ass squeezing a cheek

"_God Emma" _I hear her whisper against my lips before she sucks my bottom lip into her mouth biting it gently her hand kneading my ass cheek. I clutch at her jacket bunching it in my hands pressing myself against her. She lets go of my lip and sighs burying her face in my neck, I lower my legs to the floor and I hold her tightly to me _"I told you I'd bite that lip someday" _She murmurs into my neck pressing her lips against my skin in feathery kisses. I chuckle and press my lips into her hair

"_And I loved it" _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes Regina really" _I say kissing her hair over and over again as we just hold each other getting reunited with each others' affections as if I could forget how I felt about the woman in my arms _"I've missed you. I've missed you so so much" _I say softly closing my eyes breathing in the scent I had come to love so much

We reach the penthouse and the doors open to reveal the open plan lounge/kitchen/dining room area. Regina pulls away from me, takes my hand and pulls me out of the elevator _"Are you hungry or thirsty?"_

"_A little hungry and definitely thirsty"_ She pulls me into the kitchen and I rest against the counter as she takes bread, cheese, cucumber, coleslaw and ham out the fridge. I just watch her as she makes us a plate of sandwiches. I smile at the domestic side of her it was endearing.

"_What is it?" _She says as she puts the sandwiches in the middle of the counter

"_I like this side to you"_ I reply taking a sandwich _"It... it's endearing"_ I take a small bite. It was a damn good sandwich!

"_I usually fend for myself when I'm here and if I have a... guest I usually make them feel welcome" _I nod my head looking down at the counter feeling a little jealous. I remember Milly and what she said to me

"_Do you know someone called Millicent?"_ I can see her tense when I mention the name

"_How do you know that name?"_ she replies a little curtly her gaze fixed on a single spot on the counter

"_I met a woman called Millicent when I was out on a run. She said you told her about me"_ I say finishing off my sandwich wiping the edges of my mouth

"_Milly is an old friend" _

"_Yeah she said" _I say knowing I had now pissed her off. She was Regina's past and that was a sensitive subject _"How do you know her?"_

"_Like I said she's an old friend"_ Regina says tersely making for the living room hoping to the avoid the subject _"I want you to stay away from her do you understand?" _I furrow my brow in confusion at Regina's demand

"_Why?"_

"_Emma do as I ask!"_ I flinch at her raised tone and shrink back a little as her gaze is unrelenting and cold. I had never seen her that angry before and it scared me a little.

"_Fine"_ I pick up my over night bag and leave the kitchen making for the for the bedroom all of a sudden I wanted an early night. I can feel her gaze on me as I walk away and it causes me to shudder a little. I close the door to the bedroom and get changed into my night wear before I slide under the bedsheets. I lay there looking up at the ceiling unable to go to sleep. Why had Regina lost her temper? What was it about this... Millicent that made her so volatile and angry? I take a deep breathe and let out a sigh before I turn my back on the door and close my eyes hoping I'll fall asleep before Regina joins me if she joins me at all.

I wake in the early hours to the sound of music coming from the living room. Regina was playing and if I was correct it was Rachmaninov's Piano Concerto No.2. I roll out of bed and pull on the spare robe that could be found behind the en-suite bathroom door and make for the living room. Regina was lit by the moon I could see her fingers move along the keys gracefully it enchants me, she enchants me as she always has done and always will. I lean against the door-frame and watch her play in silence with a small smile on my face.

"_You needn't stand in the door" _Regina says as she stops playing abruptly laying her hands on her thighs

"_I'm sorry I... I enjoy watching you play"_ I say quietly sensing she is still a little angry at me _"Rachmaninov?"_

"_Yes. Tortured music for a tortured soul"_

I sigh quietly and approach her silently _"Regina... you're not a tortured soul you know how I see you, you know you are the most perfect being I have ever met" _I say gently laying my hands on her on shoulders kissing her hair gently _"Come to bed"_

"_Milly was the person who introduced me to this lifestyle. I was sixteen when she... showed an interest in me and I, being so young and naïve, believed that what I felt for her was... love. Our relationship lasted until I was twenty one when I had become of means and independence and I felt I no longer needed her or her way of life or so I thought. I owe her a great deal and, after our parting, we decided to remain friends she has been my confidante and ear for these past ten years. Yes I spoke to her about you I had to, you were causing me so much... inner conflict. She advised me and I... ignored her advice because" _She turns around and pulls me down into her lap with a loud smile, her arms wrapped around me holding me in a tight embrace _"I am so drawn to you that I know I cannot keep away and I don't want to. I am so sorry for snapping earlier I was just so shaken to know she had contacted you"_ I smile and shake my head. I didn't need to hear that she was sorry I already knew she was and I had forgiven her instantly even if I didn't show it

"_It's okay honey and I understand that your past isn't something you like to talk about but I'm glad you've told me this now come to bed I feel lonely under the sheets alone" _I say not wanting to bring up the fact that Milly is a pervert and a paedophile. I get up out of her lap and pull her with me guiding us towards the bedroom _"After all you did say I needed to be punished" _I say biting my bottom lip adding to the charged atmosphere that had formed around us with every step we take towards the bed

"_I did didn't I?"_ She replies with a seductive yet devilish grin on her face, a smile that made me shiver a little. She pushes me down on top of the bed and slips in dominant mode so I slip into submissive role _"Strip" _She says moving away from the bed to watch me. I sit up and pull my silk nightgown over the top of my head revealing my naked body to her eyes. I could see them shining in the darkness with passion and lust. I felt so beautiful under her gaze. _"Lie in the middle of the bed face down" _I do as she says and shift into position. I could no longer see her but I could hear her. She was in her walk in wardrobe I could hear the rustling of her clothing _"Put your hands behind your back" _Her voice was muffled but I could still hear her so I do as she tells me and put my hands behind my back _"Good girl"_ Her voice now stronger, she was standing at the foot of the bed, she had clearly taking her shoes off so she couldn't be heard moving across the floor. I sense her move to right side and feel cool metal around my wrists and the sound of cuffs being locked. She had cuffed me. _"Now I am going to punish you for being violent towards me. If this becomes too much just say the safe word"_ I gulp hard scared yet hugely aroused by this. I was scared of what the punishment may be. I knew that caning wasn't on the agenda since I had said no to that but there was some things I hadn't said no to. I feel the bed dip beside me and Regina's hand trail up my legs, across my ass and up my back. I hear her whisper, her hand then begins to knead my backside. Oh shit... she was going to spank me. She tugs my hair and I turn to look at her, I can see the fire in her eyes as they rake my naked body. I can feel the want and desire she has for me in that simple action and it causes me to groan I couldn't help it, the idea of her wanting me still foreign to me in a way even though we've made love. I closed my eyes as I feel her palm come down hard across my right butt cheek then across my left cheek I couldn't help but yelp a little. This was hurting but it was so arousing too. _"You were a bad girl Emma, you should never hit your mistress unless I say you can"_ She brings her hand down hard across my right butt cheek again then the left, starting a rhyme. Such an action as this was erotic and it filled my senses, setting every nerve end of fire as her hand falls on my butt cheeks over and over. The pain was manageable her hands setting my skin on fire with every smack however as the smacks become harder the pain becomes almost unbearable until it suddenly stops and she pulls away. My eyes widen trying to keep a glance of her. I suddenly hear her pick something up and it comes down hard across my ass. I yelp out in pain. I look and see a cat of nine tails secured in Regina's hand. '_Oh my god'_ I think inwardly to myself this was going to be interesting yet painful and I hoped I wouldn't have to use the safe word. The leather cuts into my skin again the burn tingling my behind this time the pain was beyond moving beyond unbearable and I turn my head away so she can't see the tears gathering in my eyes as the leather cuts into my skin again and again the burn and the sting now taking over my senses and as the leather comes down across my backside again I knew I couldn't take it any more and I snap.

"_Apples" _I say my voice weak and strained. I hear the whip down to the floor and the cuffs being unlocked quickly and thrown to the floor. I am find myself being rolled over and feel a pair of arms wrap around me, cradling me from behind. I knew it was Regina and I take comfort in her arms. I didn't hate her for what she had done but I felt on edge with her scared even that she would punish me for say the safe word

"_I'm sorry" _I hear her say into my hair pulling me into her lap, I flinch as my backside stings and burns from blows into has received _"I'm sorry I didn't... I shouldn't have used the cat I'm so sorry" _I hold her arms the tears flowing down my cheeks as the pain and burning slowly begin to edge away _"Don't leave me Emma please"_ I can hear the insecurity and the fear in her voice. _'Does she honestly think I'm going to leave her just because I said the safe word?' _my inner goddess was jumping up and down screaming no. I knew I couldn't leave her because if I did my heart would shatter

"_I'm not going to leave you Regina"_ I say wincing as my backside moves against the bed sheets. I knew I wouldn't be able to sit down without wincing for a few hours but I would recover, I'd be back to my usual self in no time _"I can't leave you_" I feel her arms tighten around me, her fear of being left alone surfacing. She knew that she had gone too far with the cat of nine tails and she knew not to use again until I'm 'broken in' a little more.

"_I can't lose you"_ She repeats into my hair over and over again clinging to me in fear that if she lets go I'll run a mile.

"_You won't Regina I promise"_ I say quietly holding her arms more tightly not wanting her to let me go just yet. I knew that in time I would become used to the idea of being whipped as punishment but it was going to take some before I was entirely comfortable with it but I knew that I would one day be able to take it and I knew that I would only ever do it with Regina.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It had a few days since the safe-word incident and I felt as if you were pulling away from me. You didn't talk to me, touch me or make love to me nothing. You were slipping away from me and I couldn't stop it; I felt guilty and I didn't like how that felt so I decide to confront you about it and get it sorted before I begin to lose it.

Your father could see that there was some tension between us when he came for dinner one evening but he didn't say anything to me either at work or out of hours I think he was trying not to be too overbearing and too nosy about our relationship

"Okay Henry I'm gonna get going" I tell your father as I pack up my desk. The work load had been easy so far but I knew it was only going to get harder and the hours a lot longer

"Emma… I don't mean to rude or appear to be interfering with you and my daughter but is everything alright between the two of you" It would appear I had spoken too soon to myself on your father's silence on the subject

"We're… we're fine Regina's just really busy with work" I knew that if you could tell when I was lying then I had no doubt your father could. I can feel his eyes looking into my face he knew I was lying but whether or not he'd pull me up for it is another question

"Hmm"

"I'll see you tomorrow" I say quickly breaking for the door before he could say anything else. I take the long way back to the mansion via the beach in order to sort myself out. I knew that I couldn't lose you because if I did I'd die inside. As I lean against the railings looking out to the torrid ocean I'm struck with an idea. You were working late tonight so I had all the time I needed to set everything up.

I rush back to the mansion and call up Abigail hoping she wasn't with Frederick "Hey Abs you free?"

"Yeah what's up Ems?" She asks packing up her desk at the Globe waving to her editor as she heads out

"I need you to get my Barry White CD from my room and bring it to Storybrooke I'm doing something special for Regina" I say hoping that my description of why I need my Barry White CD would slate Abigail's hunger for wanting to know everything

"Yeah not a problem is… is everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah of course it is" I reply a little too quick and I knew it immediately. I flinch when I hear the deafening silence on the other end of the line. She knew

"No it isn't. What's going on?" Abigail opens the door to her car and slides in leaving the door open to relief some of the heat

"We're fine Abs we're just working a lot of late that's all" I sit down in the lounge looking around the room at all the fine art works and various family photos. There was still so much I didn't know about you and I doubted I would ever truly know you

"Emma you're a bad liar" I sigh and rub the bridge between my eyes feeling the beginnings of a stress headache coming on

"Looks Abs can you drop it please? Whatever may or may not be going on between myself and Regina is our business" My tone left no room for argument or retaliation on her part. The NDA had been signed and I had to agree to it or I would lose you for sure

"Fine whatever I'll be there in a few hours" With that my line goes dead and I sigh heavily. I bring my cell down from my ear and put it on the coffee table running my hands over my face. I look at the liquor cabinet and give in to the need to have a drink I stand from the sofa and pour myself a large whisky. The weight of losing you was beginning to weigh too much on my shoulders.

It's a good few hours before Abigail turns up with my CD. I had already made dinner and was expecting you home in a few minutes "Thanks Abs" I say as I take the CD and insert it into my laptop. I wanted to rip the track off so I could put it on my iPod

"Look Ems I'm sorry for prying I just thought you might wanna talk to someone" I look at her briefly and shake my head before returning my gaze to the screen

"I know Abs it's just Regina is very secretive about her private life and I am too so if we're having problems we'll deal with them in private without prying ears and eyes okay"

"Okay. I'll see you later" I wait my friend leave the study and a few moments later I hear the door open and close. I hit rip and wait for the track to appear in my library before copying it onto my iPod. When it's done I unplug my iPod and put it in the speakers hitting play 'You're my First, Last and Everything' begins to play softly through them. I head upstairs and change into a dress I brought a few days ago. It was a perfect fit and it suited me well. It was a dark navy dress that cut off just below the knee it was backless and strapless. I smile looking in the mirror 'Yeah I look good'. My face lights up when I hear the door open. You were home.

"Emma?" I hear a soft call from downstairs and I head to the landing to see her standing there in the foyer looking tired yet still so beautiful

"Hello" I say looking down on her with a small, soft smile gracing my lips. I shiver slightly when her gaze falls upon me. I can feel her eyes roam my body and see the smile appear on her lips

"Hey… what's all this?" She asks setting her bag down next to the coats as she looks around the room in awe of the setting I had created for us

I sigh and looking at the floor for a moment regaining my confidence to do this "This…" I begin to walk down the stairs slowly "Is me showing you that I still believe in us and that one incident isn't enough to drive me away from you" I hear her sigh as she hangs her coat up. She knew that I was scared of losing her

"Emma… I… I…" I take a hold of one of her hands and pull her to me the feel of her body on mine setting it alight

"You've been pulling away from me and I am so scared I am going to lose you" I feel her arms come around my waist our bodies now flush against one another "I know I couldn't survive without you and I don't really wanna try. My life before you was boring, empty and pointless and I don't wanna go back to that"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I thought that… that maybe you didn't want me near you"

"Regina… how could you even think that? My body longs for you… my soul longs to be joined with yours and my heart… my heart can never be separated from you" I press my forehead against hers and sigh quietly before I pull on her hand leading us into the dining room. The room was lit only be candle light setting the mood

"Oh Emma…" I hear her say quietly I can tell she isn't used to romantic dinners or any kind of romantic gesture

"I can-not and will not lose you because of one incident"

"And I can't lose you you're my light source, my redemption"

"And you won't I promise. Now sit down whilst I go and get our dinner" I say kissing her gently before moving off into the kitchen to retrieve dinner coming back a few minutes later laying down the plate in front of her

"Thank you" She says quietly as I sit down opposite her giving her one of my nervous yet endearing smiles before I bite my lip. I hear her groan a little "Stop biting your lip" I chuckle and playfully wink at her. Teasing her was slowly becoming one of my favourite things to do it always ended in such a 'exercise' filled night

"You love it Regina"

I hear her growl lowly making me chuckle again at her frustration "I'm so close to putting you across my lap" I cough and sputter at her words quickly picking up my glass to take a drink. I feel myself getting aroused at the mere thought of her spanking me again. "Getting aroused are we darling?" I flush bright red unable to control the embarrassment over being caught out

I mumble something under my breathe before taking another sip of my wine "Just eat"

"Are you… are you ordering me around Ms Swan" I feel a shiver go down my spine the change in tone of your voice it was lower and much more dark, seductive. I shift in my chair a little in an attempt to ignore the wetness between my legs "Because if you are… then… then you're going to have to be put in your place" I swallow the lump in my throat as I hear Regina put down her cutlery and leave her chair. I keep my eyes in front of me as I feel her come up behind me her hands on my shoulders. I could feel my breathing become heavy and quick "Stand up" I shiver as she whispers into my ear seductively and not wanting to ignore her command I do as she asks. "Good girl now bend over" I feel myself becoming more and more aroused at her commands I knew what was coming and I was looking forward to… greatly. I bend over my hands either side of my plates my breathing still heavy and laboured. I feel a hard slap fall across my ass causing me to bite my lip it's followed by another then another "I am your mistress I give the orders isn't that right my pet?"

"Yes" Another hard slap comes down across my ass. Images of that night flood my mind yet I don't feel as if she was hurting me, as if she was losing control no… no she was in control and she knew this was driving me insane

"Yes what?!"

"Yes mistress" I can tell she was smirking behind my back as she brings her hand down across my ass one more time causing me to hiss in pain a little this time. God I was on the verge of exploding I was that turned on by her actions

"Good girl now you can sit back down" I do as she says hissing a little as my ass hits the cushion of the chair "Don't ever order me about again"

"Yes mistress" I say looking down at my plate realising that I was no longer hungry for food just her. She finishes off her meal as if nothing had occurred

"Thank you Darling that was amazing" I look at her with a small, sweet smile as I stand collecting up the dishes "Are you… are you alright" She asks sounding concerned. She was terrified she had hurt me I could tell by the fear in her eyes and the shakiness of her tone

"I'm fine Regina" I say kissing her softly as I pick up her plate my cleavage visible in hopes it will distract her

"I've just completely ruined this haven't I?" I put the plates down on the sideboard and rush over to her kneeling in front of her. I take one of her hands in mine and bring it to my lips kissing the back of it gently

"No you haven't… god Regina… you just made this night so much better. I am so turned on right now that I want to take you on this table so please I am asking you don't turn my spanking into something ugly because it wasn't"

"I… I love you Emma" my heart stops in my chest as the words that we had been avoiding leave her mouth. I can see how scared she is… how childlike she looks in this moment. She has known little of love in her life and for her to feel love is something that would be scaring her to death

"I love you too" I say in return my eyes glistering with the tears that refuse to fall in the moment. I pull her up wrapping my arms around her waist holding her flush against me "I have from the moment I laid eyes on you" I say looking directly into her eyes as I say what I had been planning to say later on "You think that you're not perfect… maybe you aren't but to me you are. You have changed my life Regina. Made me feel things I never thought I'd feel. Made me experience things I would have never had the courage to experience. I belong to you and not just as your sub but as your lover. I love you and I will always love you"

She buries her face in my hair and begins to sob lightly. I just hold her and allow her to let it all out. She needed to. I had changed her life in ways that I couldn't grasp. It was clear she had never expected to fall in love or be the hearts and roses type but in some way I had changed that and perhaps I hated myself for it a little bit because she was perfect just the way she was.


End file.
